


And especially fuck you!!!

by PandaGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Gay Male Character, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Season/Series 03A AU, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 40,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaGallavich/pseuds/PandaGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теперь Микки совсем не уверен, что ввязываться в эту мафиозную авантюру было хорошей идеей. И вовсе не потому, что он имеет что-то против наркотиков, оружия и даже пары убийств. Нет.Просто ведь чуял же он, что связываться с новым парнем Йена Галлагера - себе дороже. Связываться с Йеном - себе дороже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Разговор

— Йен! — едва распахнув входную дверь, крикнул Микки. 

Зайдя в дом, он окинул помещение беглым взглядом и прикрыл за собой дверь.

Как обычно всё здесь пребывало в легком хаосе в лучших традициях семейства Галлагеров: разбросанная повсюду одежда вперемешку с детскими игрушками, гора посуды в раковине и недоеденный обед на столе. Во всяком случае, Микки ещё не доводилось видеть этот дом в каком-либо ином состоянии.

Стоявшая у холодильника спиной к нежданному гостю, Фиона от неожиданности едва не пролила на себя молоко и машинально попыталась вспомнить, где же сейчас валяется бейсбольная бита, имевшаяся у Галлагеров отнюдь не из любви к спорту. Карл, засевший в подвале и от скуки поджаривавший старые фигурки супергероев, вздрогнул и прислушался. Совершенно позабыв о зажигалке, что уже через мгновение обожгла ему большой палец, он матернувшись он отбросил крикет в сторону.

— Йен?! — повторил Микки чуть тише. — Тащи сюда свою задницу, есть разговор!

Фиона медленно повернулась к гостю и слабо улыбнулась, быстро оценивая ситуацию. Наконец вспомнив, что бита лежит рядом с диваном, девушка осмотрела гостя с ног до головы. Конечно, Фиона понимала, что, возможно, сейчас она ей не пригодится, но Микки, впрочем, как и все Милковичи, бывал чертовски непредсказуем и то, что в данный момент он не размазывал кого-то по стенке, вовсе не означало, что через мгновение ему не придет в голову вырубить кого-нибудь ударом в нос.

— Эй! — с лестницы раздался голос Йена. — Чего тебе, Мик? 

— Пошли, поговорить нужно, — произнес Микки и мотнул головой в сторону двери.

— Я, вообще-то, немного занят и не планировал отвлекаться, – медленно и неохотно спускаясь, ответил Йен. И, замерев на последней ступеньке, он скрестил руки на груди и облокотился о стену, после чего окинул Милковича взглядом.

Микки, стоявший перед дверью во двор, выглядел на редкость опрятно, в отличие от последнего раза, когда Йен его видел. Тогда тот зависал в баре у Кэва с трехдневной щетиной и в изрядно помятой майке. Но в этот раз Милкович был почти идеально выбрит, с зализанной назад челкой и в довольно чистой одежде. Только вот взгляд Микки был точно таким же, как и тогда в "Алиби", — тяжелый, озлобленный на весь мир, уставший и в какой-то степени даже пустой. 

Фиона, наблюдавшая за происходящим со стороны, немного нахмурилась, увидев, как Микки сжимает кулаки, но решила не встревать, а лишь покосилась на брата.

Микки, выдвинув челюсть немного вперед и приподняв брови, ответил Йену куда спокойней, чем ему хотелось бы:

— Ну, отвлечешься от своих пиздецки важных дел на ебаных пять минут, с тебя не убудет! Мне нужно с тобой кое-что обсудить.

Едва произнеся последнее слово, Микки потянул на себя дверь и вышел из дома. 

Йен только тяжело вздохнул и, улыбнувшись Фионе, словно надеялся её этим успокоить, вышел следом за Микки, захватив с вешалки толстовку. И хоть была лишь середина сентября, а днем Чикаго грело яркое солнце, под вечер становилось довольно прохладно из-за сильного ветра, который дул с побережья. Пока Йен натягивал кофту и спускался по ступенькам к калитке, Микки нервно поправил воротник своего свитера и закурил.

— Я слышал, что ебырь твой... — начал он, когда Йен подошел ближе и остановился в полуметре от него. — Как там его? Дэн? Бен? Хрен? — Микки сделал короткую паузу и затянулся, но, не заметив никакой реакции от Йена, продолжил: — Говорят, он хорошо так обосновался и теперь нихуево рубит бабки у нас на районе...

— Я не в курсе его дел, Мик, — вздыхая, произнес Йен, и добавил: — Мы мало говорим с ним о работе. Мы, в основном, либо тусим, либо трахаемся, — на последнем слове Йен немного выгнул бровь и посмотрел на Милковича, не совсем осознано желая этим его задеть.

Но тот лишь закатил глаза и, проведя рукой под носом, фыркнул:

— Меня мало волнует, чем вы, блядь, там занимаетесь. Мне нужно, чтобы ты организовал мне встречу с ним!

Посмотрев на Йена, Микки последний раз затянулся и выбросил сигарету через плечо.

— Понял? — нахмурившись, добавил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, выскочил за калитку. 

Йен проводил Микки взглядом и, когда тот скрылся за поворотом, поежившись, направился обратно в дом.


	2. Услуга

В доме Милковичей очень редко бывало тихо. Всегда находился тот, кто был пьян в щи и буянил. Кто-нибудь обязательно материл кого-то во весь голос, да и постоянный плачь новорожденного ребёнка уже успел стать саундтреком жизни дома Милковичей.   
парням  
Но этой ночью в доме было довольно тихо. Старшие братья уехали грабить ломбарды еще до обеда, и, скорее всего, сейчас уже пропивали всю выручку. Терри на днях снова упекли за решётку, так как он опять не справился с условиями УДО, умудрившись, спустя только неделю после выхода, завалить тест на наркотики. А перед тем как его повязали, он успел напиться в честь рождения внука и "слегка" порадоваться в больнице в духе Милковичей, из-за чего его срок увеличили в два раза.   
Ну, а Мэнди всё ещё не вернулась из своего веселого путешествия, в которое отправилась месяц назад с новым парнем. Микки только изредка получал от сестры сообщения всегда примерно с одинаковым набором слов: "Жива, надеюсь ты тоже". И этого ему вполне хватало для того, чтобы лишний раз не волноваться, наверно, об единственном члене семьи, на которого было не похер.   
Светлана и её ещё слишком маленький сын Евгений, чьё родство с семейством Милковичей сам Микки никак не хотел признавать, на редкость тихо лежали перед телевизором, уставившись в экран.

— МИККИ! — тишину прервал голос Светланы, донесшийся из гостиной. — МИККИ! — повторно крикнула она, добавляя в конце что-то на своём чертовом родном языке.

Микки медленно приоткрыл глаза и, подняв голову с подушки, поморщился, переводя взгляд на часы. Они стояли на тумбе рядом с кроватью, и большие красные цифры показывали двенадцать минут первого.

— Твою мать... — пробормотал Микки и, перевернувшись на спину, уставился в потолок. Вставать ему нужно было только через час, — ночная смена в баре у Кэва начиналась ровно в два. Раньше ему там все равно делать было нечего, так как обычно только к двум подваливали клиенты, за которыми Микки теперь приходилось следить. Ведь, как и следовало ожидать в подобном бизнесе, иногда попадались откровенные придурки, любящие распускать свои чертовы руки.

— МИККИ-И!ТВОЙ ЕБАНЫЙ ТЕЛЕФОН ЗВОНИТ! — голос Светланы стал громче и ближе. Протерев глаза, Микки, матерясь, приподнялся на локтях и перевел взгляд на дверь, за которой уже слышались приближающиеся шаги. И буквально через секунду дверь в спальню распахнулась, и на пороге появилась его "женушка", одной рукой придерживающая у груди ребенка, а второй держа мигающий телефон, который издавал совершенно отвратительное гудение. 

— Да чё ты так, блядь, орешь-то? — ругнулся Микки и поспешно прикрыл глаза ладонью, тем самым спасаясь от резкого света, прорвавшегося из коридора в спальню.

Оторвав своё тело от матраса, Микки выпрямился и размял шею, окинув быстрым взглядом Светлану, что стояла в дверном проеме в одном коротком красном халате и с растрепанными волосами. 

— Твой телефон мешает нам смотреть шоу, — говоря это, Светлана кинула мобильный в Микки, и тот, стукнувшись об его плечо, удачно отскочил на кровать. 

— Ты совсем охуела? — прошипел Микки, хватая телефон и уже готовясь зашвырнуть его в "русскую шлюху". Но та лишь усмехнулась и, придерживая второй рукой голову малыша, выскочила из комнаты. — И нахера ты говоришь "НАМ"? Ребенок все равно ни черта не понимает в этом твоем ублюдском шоу! — крикнул Микки ей вслед и, проведя рукой по волосам, плюхнулся обратно на кровать, поднося телефон к уху.

— Да? — грубо выпалил он, так как рингтон действительно был пипец, как раздражающим. 

— Ну, наконец-то, блин! Ты что там делал так долго? Дрочил?

Лицо Микки вытянулось от удивления. Вот кого он точно не ожидал услышать в двенадцать часов ночи (причем спрашивающего его о дрочке), так это Йена, мать его, Галлагера. Быстро посмотрев на экран телефона и убедившись в том, что на другом конце действительно Йен, Микки немного нахмурился.

— Чего тебе надо? — хрипло спросил Милкович и, окинув свою комнату беглым взглядом, сильнее сдвинул брови на переносице. И когда это его комната стала больше походить на свалку вещей его чертовой "жены"? На комоде были расставлены различные склянки и баночки, лаки для ногтей, крема и прочая женская бурда, нижнее белье повсюду, а, главное, куча разной детской херни, от которой Микки уже тошнило.

— Забавно, а мне казалась, что это тебе от меня что-то надо, — Йен тихо рассмеялся и сказал что-то в сторону, по всей видимости, совсем не Микки. 

Голос у Йена был расслабленным, будто он был немного пьян, что довольно сильно напрягло Микки. После возвращения Йена им так и не удалось нормально поговорить, если, конечно, не считать за разговор их периодические переругивания. Впрочем, сейчас тоже ничего похожего на унылую трескотню девиц, перемывающих косточки всем знакомым, не намечалось.

Милкович, закатив глаза и облизнув пересохшие губы, произнес:

— Черт, давай уже к теме, Йен, или, может, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе ебаную сказку перед сном прочитал? 

Услышав, как Йен прыснул от смеха, Микки слабо улыбнулся и опустил взгляд на довольно грязный ковер, лежавший под ногами. Заприметив на нём ошметки грязи, крошки и пару сомнительных пятен, больше похожих на капли засохшей крови, Микки мысленно отметил про себя, что надо бы заставить эту "русскую суку" уже что-нибудь делать по дому, а не превращать нормальное человеческое жилье в какой-то свинарник.

— Ладно-ладно, — перестав смеяться, ответил Йен и, вздохнув, добавил: — Стэн готов встретиться. 

На последнем слове Йен опять что-то сказал в сторону, зажимая микрофон рукой, отчего телефон Микки издал нечто похожее на кваканье. Это чертовски взбесило Микки, так как кваканье оказалось довольно громким. 

— Стэн? Кто такой, нахрен, Стэн? — удивленно и с каплей раздражения произнес Микки и, перестав изучать грязный ковер, перевел взгляд на часы.

— Кто такой Стэн? — нарочно растягивая слова, спросил Йен. — Ну, наверное, тот человек, с которым ты так, блядь, хотел встретиться, что позавчера аж пришел ко мне домой.

Сказав это, Йен усмехнулся и прошептал что-то вбок, правда уже не зажимая микрофон. Но Микки не смог понять, что или кому тот там шепчет, потому лишь удивленно выгнул бровь. Он и не думал, что Йен организует всё так быстро. Это было даже немного странно, ведь после дурацкой грёбанной свадьбы и возвращения Йена из армии их отношения практически сошли на нет. 

— Эм? — через пару секунд на другом конце раздался вопросительный голос Йена, который заставил Микки вздрогнуть и, опомнившись, быстро произнести:

— Окей-окей, я понял, блядь, кто такой Стэн! Так что там по поводу встречи?


	3. По рукам

Микки шёл вниз по дороге и глазами искал дом, адрес которого ему прислал Йен. У них в Саутсайд все дома были почти одинаковые. Какие-то лучше, какие-то хуже. У некоторых были аккуратные лужайки перед домами вместо свалки старого барахла, но встречались и те, у кого вообще ничего не было. 

Но дом Стэна сразу бросался в глаза: он был отремонтирован и казался довольно ухоженным. Не сказать, что он выглядел очень дорого, но получше многих, что стояли рядом. Переходя через дорогу, Микки осмотрел тачку, припаркованную напротив калитки. Это был чистенький "Лексус" с тонированными окнами. Без единой царапинки или вмятины. 

Таких тачек много в центре, угонять тут подобную нет даже смысла, так как она слишком бросалась в глаза, да и Микки не был особым спецом в угонах, вдобавок он, вроде как, хотел в других отношениях быть с этим Стэном.

Зайдя на участок, Микки провел рукой по волосам и, вбежав по ступенькам, постучал в дверь. Осмотревшись по сторонам, он, оглянувшись, снова окинул взглядом "Лексус" и, закусив губу, тяжело вздохнул.

Через минуту дверь открылась и в дверном проёме показался мужчина лет сорока, может, меньше. Его карие глаза быстро оглядели ожидаемого гостя. 

— Ты, должно быть, Микки? — улыбнувшись, произнёс Стэн и протянул руку.

— Да, Милкович, — кивнул Мик и, покосившись на протянутую руку, нахмурился, но через секунду пожал её, обратив внимание на дорогие серебряные часы, аккуратно примыкающие к кисти мужчины. 

Стэн был одет с иголочки: идеально выглаженная рубашка, чистые брюки, и отполированные до блеска ботинки. Не зная, чем тот занимается, Микки, скорее всего, подумал бы, что Стэн играет на бирже или какой-нибудь банкир. 

— Ну, заходи, Микки Милкович, — улыбаясь, ответил Стэн и жестом пригласил гостя внутрь.

Микки, выпрямив плечи, зашел в дом, окинув при этом мужчину быстрым взглядом с ног до головы. 

— У тебя хорошее рукопожатие. Сильное, — заметил Стэн, закрывая дверь. 

— У тебя неплохой дом, — осматриваясь по сторонам, произнёс Микки. 

Не то чтобы дом сильно отличался по строению от других, просто выглядел свежим и чистым: на полу не валялось разбросанных вещей, окна и двери были целы, а вместо привычных порванных обоев стены были обшиты деревянными панелями, что придавало помещению солидности. 

— Ха, спасибо. Я думаю, у каждого должно быть место, где человек может чувствовать себя максимально спокойно и уютно. Хотя.. это только вещи, дом — это там, где ты сам, — улыбаясь, ответил Стэн и тоже окинул коридор взглядом.

Микки еле удалось съесть пару язвительных фразочек на тему уюта и пидарской гармонии. Он всё-таки пришёл сюда с другой целью.

— Чай? Кофе? — поинтересовался Стэн, проходя через арку в большую комнату, что располагалась рядом с лестницей на второй этаж.

— Кофе сойдет, — ответил Микки и проследовал за ним.

Комната оказалась очень светлой и чистой кухней, которая была соединена с гостиной. И тут Микки почувствовал себя словно в каком-то чертовом каталоге Икея. Всё стояло чересчур ровно и было и вправду слишком чисто. Осмотрев беглым взглядом фотографии, висевшие на стенах, и пару картин в больших рамах, Микки прошёл немного вглубь комнаты и прислонился к мраморной столешнице, что занимала большую часть кухни.

Стэн подошёл к кофемашине и, нажав на кнопку запуска, вынул из посудомойки маленькую белую чашку. 

— Ну, в общем, если ближе к делу, то у меня есть охуеть какое выгодное предложение для тебя, — на последнем слове Микки вздрогнул, так как входная дверь хлопнула, и, обернувшись через плечо, он увидел тяжело дышавшего Йена, который, по всей видимости, вернулся с пробежки. В ушах у того был плеер, а майка насквозь промокла. 

Йен проскочил вдоль коридора и взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж, бросив на Микки лишь мимолетный взгляд, от которого тот немного нахмурился и медленно опустился на стоявший рядом высокий стул.

— Так что это за удивительное и выгодное предложение? — поворачиваясь лицом к Микки, уточнил Стэн, держа в руках чашку с кофе. 

— Что? — переспросил Мик и посмотрел на Стэна. Он и не думал, что встретит тут Йена. Конечно, это не должно было ему мешать, но на мгновение это выбило из колеи. 

— Твоё предложение? — выгнув брови, произнес Стэн. — Сливок? Сахара?

— Не-ет, не надо. Пфф. Да, мое предложение, — Микки сделал паузу и вздохнул: — В общем, ситуация вот в чем: ты, как я знаю, совсем недавно тут и, как ты понимаешь, никто тебя практически не знает, – сделав паузу, Мик посмотрел на Стэна и, отпив из чашки, продолжил: – Единственное, что местным известно, так это то, что теперь в сети магазинчиков «Good time for break» за не очень большие деньги можно купить неплохого мета или таблеток. Но мало кто в курсе, кто ты или кто тебя... — на последнем слове Микки перебил голос Йена, раздавшийся сверху:

— Стэн! Куда делись мои вещи?

Микки нахмурился и посмотрел в сторону лестницы. 

— Не знаю, наверное, Бобби отнёс их в стирку, — спокойно крикнул в ответ Стэн, открывая холодильник и доставая из него масло и джем.

— Бля-я, — проскулил Йен, но вроде затих.

Стэн лишь слабо улыбнулся и посмотрел на Микки, который, нахмурившись, немного поерзал на стуле.

— Тост с джемом?

— Нет, — помотал головой Мик и, посмотрев на Стэна, продолжил: — Так вот, о чём я? Никто не знает, кто тебя крышует, или то, что будет, если кто-нибудь из здешних нариков не захочет платить. А такое бывает, и, кстати, довольно часто, по крайне мере, у нас тут точно. Именно по этому я тут, так как меня... — на этот раз Микки остановился из-за того, что на кухню зашёл Йен. Его бедра были обвязаны белым полотенцем, и на шее болталось точно такое же, только чуть-чуть поменьше. Он прошел мимо Микки и, подойдя к раковине, налил себе стакан воды, после чего выпил его содержимое залпом. 

— Кофе? Тост с джемом? — произнес Стэн, повернувшись к Йену. Тот обернулся и улыбнулся в ответ, после чего кивнул Микки.

— ЗдоровО, Микки, — произнес Йен и развернулся к нему лицом.

Облокотившись бёдрами об раковину, Йен внимательно осмотрел Милковича и, поставив стакан на столешницу, скрестил руки на груди.

— Ага, — Микки лишь кивнул в ответ и быстро отвел взгляд в сторону.

Стэн положил два ломтика хлеба в тостер и после небольшой паузы спросил:

— А тебя? Тебя знают?

— Ну да, — хмыкнул Микки и, посмотрев на Стэна, быстро добавил: — А главное, что никто не хочет, чтобы я или кто из Милковичей имел на него зуб.

— Серьезно? Даже так? — Стэн расплылся в улыбке и перевел взгляд на Йена. Тот лишь слабо пожал плечами и усмехнулся.

— Ну... никто не хочет получить от Микки Милковича. Это факт, — сказав это, Йен выгнул бровь и взглянул на Микки, который всеми способами пытался не смотреть на него. Йен стоял напротив в одном полотенце, и не то чтобы это как-то напрягало Микки, просто он не видел Галлагера почти год, а в таком виде ещё больше. И то, что Йен сейчас стоял полуголым, при этом ещё на кухне своего ебаря, и то, что Микки находился рядом и невольно поглядывал на Галлагера — было несколько странно. 

— И что ты предлагаешь? — повернувшись к Микки, спросил Стэн.

— Я предлагаю тебе ту самую крышу, крышу Милковичей, — Микки отпил немного из чашки и добавил: — Мы с братьями оберегаем твои точки, а ты спокойно живешь и понимаешь, что люди знают, что с тобой лучше не шутить, — на последнем слове Микки улыбнулся и, снова отпив из кружки, поставил её на столешницу.

Два тоста со звоном выскочили, что на мгновение отвлекло внимание Стэна от разговора, а Йена, продолжавшего откровенно глазеть, от Микки.

— Сколько? — после небольшой паузы спросил Стэн и, достав тост, принялся медленно покрывать его сливочным маслом.

— Смотря сколько ты срубаешь в неделю, — ответил Микки и закусил губу.

— Ха, ты ведь не про выручку с продажи пончиков и молока? — с ухмылкой спросил Стэн, открывая джем и потихоньку намазывая его на тост.

— Нет, и я говорю о сорока процентах от выручки с первого и второго бизнеса. Так как охрана будет весь день и после закрытия выдачи пончиков, — коротко ответил Микки и немного выпрямился, чтобы выглядеть более убедительно.

— Двадцать, — спокойно произнес Стэн и протянул тост Йену. Тот взял тост из рук Стэна и, откусив, снова перевел взгляд на Микки.

— Двадцать пять и не меньше, — допив кофе, сказал Мик и пододвинул пустую кружку к Стэну. 

Стэн ухмыльнулся и, взяв кружку Микки, подошел к раковине. Поставив чашку под кран, Стэн повернулся к Йену и, расплывшись в улыбке, произнес:

— Теперь-то я вижу, кто причина таких наглых замашек у тебя. 

Йен лишь покачал головой. 

— Не-ет, это у меня семейное. Микки научил меня лишь тому, что люди спокойно кладут на чувства других, — после чего Йен стянул с шеи полотенце и, держа в руке тост, вышел из кухни.

Микки проводил взглядом Йена и закатил глаза.

Простояв в тишине пару секунд, Стэн отошел от раковины и, проведя рукой по густым волнистым волосам, вновь посмотрел на гостя.

— Знаешь, что я тебе скажу, Микки Милкович, — скрестив руки на груди, произнес Стэн. — Твое предложение действительно хорошее, но мне нужны гарантии. Я всё-таки в этом бизнесе не первый день, так что давай поступим следующим образом...


	4. Кристаллы

Уже две недели Милковичи сидели в магазинах «Good time for break» и оставалось еще столько же, чтобы их испытательный срок закончился.

Так как магазинов было всего три, Микки не пришлось никого брать в команду, чему он был, естественно, рад, потому что выручкой теперь не надо было ни с кем делиться.

Магазин Микки находился недалеко от станции метро. Постоянными покупателями практически всегда являлись офисные задроты, приходившие за всякой мелочью или с самого утра, или ближе к вечеру. Конечно, встречались и обычные нарики, но их было меньше.

Микки и его братьев Стэн оформил в качестве охранников, желая, видимо, остаться "законопослушным гражданином". И это ему удавалось делать весьма неплохо.

Микки приходил каждый день в магазин к девяти утра и в десять вечера уходил домой. Не то чтобы он любил размеренный график, но пока его всё устраивало. Да и работу едва ли можно было назвать сложной: оценить покупателя, кивнуть кассиру, взять денег у клиента и проверить обстановку на улице.

Стоял вечер пятницы и покупателей было не так уж и много. Все, в основном в это время, зависали в центре или в барах.

Микки листал спортивный журнал, прислонившись спиной к стойке кассира, когда в магазин зашли двое парней. Лет двадцати, оба в мешковатой одежде. Микки мимолетно осмотрел их и снова вернулся к изучению бейсбольной колонки. Парни прошли в глубь магазина и скрылись за стеллажами. Спустя пару секунд, дверь холодильника с газировкой хлопнула, и Микки, оторвавшись от статьи, поднял взгляд на круглое зеркало, что было подвешено на потолке рядом. Так как парни стояли в дальнем углу, у Микки не было прямого обзора. Один из парней, что-то шептал второму и теребил в руках банку с колой. Микки, немного нахмурившись, повернулся к кассиру:

— И че они там застряли-то? 

Но парень, стоявший за кассой, лишь пожал плечами и продолжил раскладывать по прилавку упаковки с разной сладкой хренью.

Вздохнув, Микки опять посмотрел на зеркало и увидел, что один из парней направился в сторону кассы, но второй всё так же зависал у холодильников.

Пройдя мимо Микки, парень окинул его взглядом с ног до головы и, поставив банку с колой рядом с кассовым аппаратом, продолжил смотреть на Милковича.

— Доллар семьдесят пять центов, — произнес кассир, пробивая товар. ― Пакет нужен?

— Нет, — мотая головой, ответил парень, доставая мелочь из кармана. Вывалив на стойку монеты, он отсчитал нужную сумму и придвинул к кассиру. — Я слышал, что у вас тут кристаллов можно купить? — уже тише произнес парень и, слегка наклонив голову, добавил: — Или нет?

Кассир перевёл взгляд на Микки и вопросительно выгнул брови, на что Милкович лишь слабо кивнул и, положив журнал на прилавок, шагнул вперед. Подойдя почти вплотную к покупателю, он снова внимательно его осмотрел и произнес:

— Двадцатка за грамм. Или берешь, или проваливаешь, никакого торга.

— Хорошо, — кивнул парень и снова запустил руки в карман, но через секунду мотнул головой в сторону и крикнул: — Эй, Том, у тебя есть двадцатка?

Микки закатил глаза и, повернув голову через плечо, взглянул на обзорное зеркало. Но в этот раз в отражение он никого не увидел. Микки нахмурился и внимательно пригляделся.

— У меня нет, но, думаю, у кассира найдётся! ― Вдруг услышал Микки и, повернув обратно голову, увидел второго парня, который стоял позади первого и направлял на кассира пистолет. 

— Деньги в пакет, мет тоже, – Том, походу, был настроен очень решительно, но он просто не знал, что Микки осталось всего две недели до конца испытательного и все эти фокусы были ему ни к чему.

Быстро осмотрев Тома, Микки прикинул все возможные способы как бы вмазать ему посильнее и при этом ещё не словить пулю, но, заметив, что у пушки отсутствует обойма, Микки сжал от злости кулаки.

— Ты, блядь, совсем издеваешься? — вдруг заорал Микки и, вытянув руку вперед, схватил за капюшон первого парня. Со всей дури долбанув его головой об кассу и отпустив капюшон, Микки провел рукой под носом и шагнул к Тому.

— Не подходи, тварь! А то я тебя подстрелю! — заорал тот и направил дуло на Микки. 

— Да что ты говоришь?! — задрав брови, произнес Микк и сделал ещё шаг. 

— Серьёзно, чувак! Сейчас довыпендриваешься! — нервно произнес Том, глядя, как его друг без сознания сползает с прилавка.

— Ну, давай, здоровяк, чего ты ждешь?! — Микки подошел почти вплотную так, что дуло пистолета уткнулось ему прямо в грудь. — Стремно, да? — наклонив голову в бок и закусывая губу, спросил Мик и, сделав паузу, со вздохом добавил: — Жаль, что мне ― нет!

Быстро вытащив из-за пазухи свою пушку, Микки направил её прямо между глаз парнишки.

— Бля, чувак, всё-всё, опусти пистолет, — Том выронил пистолет и, дрожа, поднял руки на уровень шеи.

— Что, не нравится, когда тебе пушкой угрожают? — Микки кивнул и расплылся в немного даже жуткой улыбке. ― Я думаю, что Малису это тоже не очень понравилось, да, Малис? ― Микки вопросительно мотнул головой в сторону кассира.

— Малик, — поправил его кассир.

— Чё? — Микки нахмурился и слегка повернул голову, окидывая кассира беглым и вопросительным взглядом.

— «Малик», а не «Малис», ― тот нервно переступал с ноги на ногу и исподлобья глядел на Микки.

— Да какая, к черту, разница, как тебя зовут, когда на тебя направляют пистолет?! ― выпалил Мик, поворачиваясь обратно к Тому.

Малик кивнул. Ему и вправду было уже все равно. Главное, что пушка направлена не на него.

— Чувак, я всё понял, опусти пистолет, и мы свалим. Просто успокойся и опусти пистолет, – примирительно начал Том и, тяжело дыша, посмотрел на Микки.

— Ну, то, что вы свалите, я и не сомневаюсь, но я, пожалуй, тебе в этом помогу, – на последнем слове Микки размахнулся и со всей дури врезал пистолетом Тому по голове. От этого удара тот сразу же осел и, теряя сознание, начал заваливаться на пол.

— Я — Микки! — стукнув ногой в живот Тому, прошипел Микки. — Микки, мать твою, Милкович! – продолжая бить, говорил он. – И в «Good time for break” тебе и твоей сраной подружке лучше больше не появляться! А то, — замахнувшись в последний раз и стукнув уже по лицу, добавил Микки, — в следующий раз, молись, чтобы я всё дерьмо из тебя не выбил!

Сказав это, он одной рукой подхватил валявшегося у кассы парнишку, второй — ногу Тома, и, вытащив обоих на улицу, бросил у тротуара. 

Вернувшись в магазин, Микки захлопнул дверь и, подойдя к прилавку, взял всё ещё стоявшую там банку колы и, вздохнув, открыл её. Проведя рукой по волосам, тем самым заправляя их назад, Микки прислонился к прилавку боком и, придвинув к себе журнал, сделал пару глотков.

Зазвонил рабочий телефон, висевший за прилавком напротив кассы.

— Мик, это тебя, – протягивая трубку, сказал Малик. Микки со вздохом поставил банку с колой на стойку и, взяв телефон, и перевел взгляд на камеру наблюдения, висевшую над кассой.

— Да? — тихо сказал Мик и провел ладонью по шее.

— Как насчет выпить? Сегодня вечером. Кажется, мы можем отметить окончание твоего испытательного срока, — голос Стэна звучал довольно спокойно, но при этом не менее серьезно.


	5. Вечерний перекур

Чикаго медленно погружался в темноту. Солнце давно спряталось за горизонтом, а прохладный ветер усердно разгонял пыль, что осела на дорогах за целый день.   
В доме Галлагеров было довольно тихо, несмотря на то, что время было ещё детское. Каждый был занят своими делами, напрочь забыв про ужин.

Йен не спеша спустился по лестнице на кухню, держа в руке полупустую пачку красного "Мальборо", Йен подошел к холодильнику и, опустив руку с сигаретами в карман своей зеленой толстовки, дернул за почти оторванную дверцу. Заглянув внутрь холодильника, он внимательно осмотрел всё содержимое и, вздохнув, достал бутылку с апельсиновым соком. Толкнув ногой дверцу, Галлагер отошел от холодильника и поставил сок на столешницу. Отвинтив и отбросив в сторону крышку, он сделал пару глотков. Закончив с соком, Йен поставил галлон обратно на столешницу и, облизав губы, поднял взгляд на лестницу, с которой послышался шаги.

И вскоре на кухню спустилась Фиона, на ходу натягивавшая на себя униформу.  
Короткая юбка, едва прикрывающая белье, и облегающая майка сулили хорошими чаевыми. Хотя разгуливать в таком виде по спорт-бару с пивом для похотливый мужиков, едва ли приносило Фионе радость.  
Но лишние деньги семейству не помешали бы. Так что девушка бралась за любую подработку, даже ту, от которой её тошнило.

Йен окинул сестру оценивающим взглядом и усмехнулся:

― Отлично выглядишь! Но мне казалась, что Хэллоуин только через неделю, ― улыбаясь, произнес он, на что Фиона демонстративно подняла руку вверх и, закатив глаза, показала брату средний палец. 

Йен вздохнул и, качая головой, пройдя мимо сестры и уселся на стул напротив обеденного стола.   
Достав из кармана пачку, он вытащил одну уже изрядно помятую сигарету и принялся крутить её в руках.

― Я думала ты бросил, ― обходя стол и поднимая кеды, что валялись у двери, произнесла Фиона и, плюхнувшись на стул рядом с братом, посмотрела на него.

Но Йен лишь пожал плечами и продолжил смотреть на сигарету, из которой то и дело высыпался пересушенный табак.

― У тебя всё в порядке? ― спросила Фиона и принялась обуваться.

― Много чего происходит… ― кивнул Йен.

― Как у вас со… ― начала было она, но замялась.

― Стэном? ― уточнил Йен и поднял взгляд на неё.

Фиона неловко улыбнулась. 

― Все нормально, он просто много работает в последнее время, ― ответил Йен и снова переключился на сигарету.

Девушка вздохнула и, осмотрев брата, поджала губу.

Йен не казался ей расстроенным, он будто был очень сильно озадачен чем-то, но чем, видимо, делиться вовсе не хотел. Что конечно сильно расстраивало Фиону. Ещё раз оглядев брата, девушка пожала плечами и встала из-за стола. Обойдя Йена, она подошла к стиралке и, подняв с пола сумку, начала укладывать в неё самое необходимое для ночной смены.

― А как у тебя с Милковичем? ― после небольшой паузы спросила она и обернулась к брату.

Йен нахмурился и немного напряг челюсть.

― В плане? ― произнес он, зажав сигарету между пальцев.

― Ну, тебя не парит, что он теперь работает на Стэна и всё такое? ― тоже немного нахмурившись, уточнила Фиона, заметив как брат напрягся от упоминания о Микки.

Йен закусил губу и, сжав сигарету сильнее, сломал её пополам. Зажав в руке обе половины, он резко встал из-за стола.

― Нет, мы с ним почти не пересекаемся, так что меня это никак не задевает, ― ответил Йен и, подойдя к раковине, выкинул в мусорное ведро остатки красного "Мальборо".

Вдруг входная дверь, ведущая на задний двор, хлопнула и на пороге появилась Мэнди. Фиона резко повернулась и, увидев на пороге как всегда мрачно накрашенную девушку в чёрной длинной парке, усмехнулась.

― О-о-о! Вспомнишь солнце, вот и лучик! ― воскликнула Фиона и, всплеснув руками, повернулась обратно к брату.

Йен, отряхнув руки от табака, тоже обернулся к неожиданной гостье. Увидев стоящую в двери девушку, он удивлённо задрал брови вверх и широко улыбнулся.

― Ого! Вот это неожиданно! – произнес Йен и, раскинув руки, пошел к подруге. ― Ты когда вернулась? – обнимая её, спросил парень.

― Где-то час назад, ― вздохнув, ответила Мэнди и, обнимая в ответ, добавила: ― И я уже умудрилась переругаться с Микки и Светланой.

― Ну, это неудивительно, – закатив глаза, произнес Йен и, поцеловав подругу в макушку, отстранился. 

Фиона, наблюдавшая за всем этим со стороны, удивлённо выгнула бровь и покосилась брата, который ещё секунду назад был словно скала, что чуть не извергла горячую лаву при одном упоминании о Микки. 

Но увидев с какой радостью и искренней улыбкой Йен смотрит на подругу, Фиона лишь пожала плечами и продолжила собирать сумку.

― Ну и как там жизнь за пределами Саутсайда и Чикаго? – улыбаясь, спросил Йен и, наклонив голову в бок, осмотрел девушку с ног до головы.

― Пф-ф, будто ты не знаешь? ― фыркнула Мэнди и помотала головой.

― Я вообще-то был в армии, а не гонял по штатам стопом, ― усмехнулся Йен.

― Йен, проконтролируй, чтобы Лиам почистил зубы, а Дэбби легла спать пораньше, у неё завтра контрольная, ладно? – обращаясь к брату, попросила Фиона. 

Йен в ответ лишь кивнул и, приобняв Мэнди за плечо, толкнул ту в сторону двери.

― И чтобы Карл тоже спал к моему приходу! ― крикнула Фиона вслед брату.

― Окей-окей, ― подняв руку вверх и махнув ей пару раз, ответил Йен и, открыв входную дверь, вытолкнул себя и Мэнди на улицу.

Закрыв за собой дверь, он повернулся к подруге и расплылся в улыбке.

― Что? ― выгнув бровь, спросила Мэнди и удивлённо посмотрела на него.

― Я скучал, ― вздохнув, ответил Йен и осмотрелся по сторонам. 

― Бля, думаешь я нет? – толкнув друга кулаком в плечо, усмехнулась Мэнди и, переступив с ноги на ногу, тоже посмотрела по сторонам. 

Простояв в тишине пару секунд, девушка вынула из-за уха аккуратно скрученные косяк и, показав его Йену, вопросительно задрала брови, как бы говоря "покурим?"

***

 

— Зачем ты это сделала? — передавая косяк подруге, после небольшой паузы спросил Йен.

Они лежали на старом потрёпанном матрасе, который был закинут Йеном на крышу раздолбанного минивэна, укрывшись старыми спальниками.

Йен сделал это «место под звёздами», когда вернулся из армии. Ему нужно было время опять привыкнуть к обычной жизни, и ночное небо ему в этом хорошо помогло.

— Сделала что? — взяв самокрутку из рук Йена, переспросила Мэнди и затянулась, выпуская густой дым в небо.

— Ты знаешь о чём, — закатив глаза и улыбнувшись, ответил Йен и откинул голову на немного отсыревший матрас.

— Зачем растрепала Микки? — привстав на локти и посмотрев на Йена, спросила она. 

Йен ничего не ответил, лишь перевел взгляд на звёзды. 

— Он спросил меня, знаю ли я что-нибудь про новичка, что активно продвигаться в Сауде, а я сказала, что только знаю с кем он спит, — произнесла Мэнди и, усмехнувшись, добавила: — Ты бы видел лицо моего никчемного братца в тот момент, когда я назвала твоё имя!

Затянувшись ещё раз, она протянула самокрутку другу и плюхнулась обратно на матрас.  
Но Йен только вздохнул и, молча забрав самокрутку, затянулся. 

Холодный ветер забирался под спальники, вызывая волны мурашек по телу, но укутываться сильнее Йену было слишком лень. 

После небольшой паузы, Мэнди немного нахмурилась и, повернувшись на бок, посмотрела на друга, который медленно выпускал изо рта аккуратные колечки.  
Закусив нижнюю губу, она опустила взгляд и тихо произнесла:

— Прости...

Йен немного повернул голову и тоже посмотрел на Мэнди.

— Я просто была уверена, что Микки не пойдет дальше, а просто взбеситься и поревнует чуток. Как тогда, с врачом, — добавила она и уткнулась Йену подбородком в плечо, на что тот лишь вздохнул и, ещё раз затянувшись, кивнул.

— Это даже немного забавно, — выпуская дым, произнес он.

— Что именно? — поинтересовалась Мэнди.

— Да вся эта ситуация в целом, — усмехнулся Йен, натягивая на голову капюшон.

Мэнди забрала у друга уже почти сгоревший косяк и затянувшись в последний раз скинула его с крыши фургона. Выпустив дым Йену в плечо, она тоже вздохнула и закрыла глаза.

— Мой брат ― козел, — фыркнула Мэнди и придвинулась к Йену.

Тот усмехнулся и тоже перевернулся на бок.

— Мой брат тоже козел, — вздохнув, ответил он и обнял подругу за плечо, притягивая к себе.  
Мэнди открыла глаза и, поджав губы, посмотрела на него.

— Такой козел, что таких ещё поискать надо, — добавил Йен.

Но Мэнди лишь усмехнулась и, снова закрыв глаза, сильнее прижалась к нему.

— Бля, какого же черта ты гей?! — сказала она после небольшой паузы, на что Йен прыснул от смеха и, продолжая смеяться, уткнулся носом ей в шею.

Чикаго медленно погружался в ночь, а холодный ветер поднимал засохшие листья, закручивая их в бешеном танце.


	6. Стэн

Йен лежал поперек большой двуспальной кровати, укрывшись по пояс бирюзовым покрывалом. Перелистывая журнал он то и дело поднимал взгляд на Стэна, который расхаживал перед ним по комнате в расстёгнутой рубашке и в вельветовых зауженных брюках песочного цвета. Стэн говорил по телефону и, по всей видимости, не был счастлив от предмета беседы.

— Что значит, они не знают?! Это их студенты, они должны знать! — на повышенных тонах возмущался мужчина. Прижав телефон плечом к уху, Стэн принялся застегивать пуговицы на рубашке. — Я плачу им не за их предположения, я плачу им, что бы они знали точно. Это их работа!

Закончив с пуговицами, Стэн взял телефон в руку и направился в ванную комнату, что находилась напротив кровати.

— Нет, Элисон, я не поеду в Калифорнию, чтобы утрясти этот вопрос, — произнес он.

Проходя мимо Йена, Стэн окинул полуголого парня взглядом и слабо улыбнулся. Йен поднял голову и, увидев, как мужчина на него смотрит, тоже улыбнулся, после чего, выгнув бровь, привстал на согнутые локти.

— Почему нет? Потому что это абсурд! — наклонившись к Йену, произнес Стэн.

Он, положив свободную руку Йену на подбородок и притянув его к себе поцеловал в губы. Но уже через секунду отстранился и громко произнес:

— Во-первых, Марк уже не ребенок, а во-вторых, у меня полно работы! Я не могу просто взять и прилететь только потому, что ты не ладишь с этим чертовым директором!

Йен, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Стэна и, вздохнув, лёг обратно на живот, на что Стэн прикусил нижнюю губу и, мотая головой, снова направился в ванную.

— Хорошо, тогда просто пришли мне его номер, я ему сам позвоню, — перед тем как включить воду, сказал Стэн. И, взяв в руки зубную щетку, добавил: — Просто пришли номер, — на этих словах он закончил разговор и, положив телефон возле раковины, принялся чистить зубы.

Дочистив зубы и пару раз прополоскав рот, Стэн посмотрел на себя в зеркало и, протерев лицо полотенцем, взял мобильный и, засунув его в карман, вышел из ванной.

— Прости за это, — присев на край кровати, произнес Стэн и посмотрел на Йена. — Моя жена... она всегда раздувает из мухи слона, — добавил он и, опустив взгляд, принялся застегивать пуговицы на рукавах.

— А что произошло-то? — отодвинув журнал в сторону, спросил Йен, и повернулся к мужчине.

— Да Марк... — начал Стэн и, одернув рукав, принялся за второю руку.

— Марк? — удивлённо переспросил Йен.

— Марк — мой сын, — кивнул Стэн и, закончив с рукавами, снова посмотрел на любовника.

— А, ну да, точно. Твой сын, — вздохнув, произнес Йен и добавил: — Постоянно забываю, что у тебя есть сын, который младше меня всего на пару лет.

Йен нахмурился и отвернулся. Уставившись в стенку, он вздохнул.

— Ну так что с ним?

Стэн, заметив как Йен хмурится, слабо улыбнулся и, придвинувшись, положил руку на его усыпанное веснушками плечо.

— Тебе правда интересно? А то, может, лучше продолжим на том , на чем остановились? — произнес он и провел рукой по голой спине Йена, обводя пальцами выпирающие лопатки. — М-м-м? Что скажешь? — наклонившись к его уху, прошептал Стэн и принялся покрывать шею и плечо Йена поцелуями, на что тот слабо улыбнулся, но поворачиваться не спешил.

Йен перевёл взгляд на тумбочку, что стояла рядом с кроватью. В большой деревянной рамке была фотография сына Стэна. Кудрявый мальчик, широко улыбаясь, сидел перед большой рождественской елкой и держал в руках белого щенка лабрадора.

— Ты скучаешь по нему? — спросил Йен, немного повернув голову тем самым подставляя другую сторону шеи под нежные поцелуи.

— Неужели ты действительно хочешь сейчас об этом говорить? — усмехнулся Стэн и продолжил целовать, оставляя небольшие красноватые засосы на коже.

— Но ты ведь уехал от них… бросил, — прикрывая глаза от удовольствия, произнес Йен и облизал пересохшие губы.

— Никого я не бросал, — произнес Стэн и немного отстранился. — Так было нужно, и так лучше для Марка, и он это знает.

Йен открыл глаза и всё-таки повернулся.

— И тебя не волнует, что сын растет без тебя? — немного нахмурившись, спросил он 

— Всё, что меня сейчас волнует… — начал Стэн и, положив руки на плечи Йену, опустил его спиной на матрас, — это ты, — произнес он, нависнув над ним, — и то, что я очень сильно хочу… — приблизившись почти вплотную к его лицу, добавил: – тебя!

И не дожидаясь никакой реакции от Йена, Стэн накрыл его губы своими. 

Йен улыбнулся сквозь поцелуй и, полностью выбравшись из-под покрывала, обвил ногу вокруг бедра нависшего над ним любовника, углубляя поцелуй, обнимая шею и притягивая Стэна ещё ближе к себе.

Но через пару секунд из кармана брюк Стэна раздалось глухое вибрирование, от которого мужчина раздраженно простонал и нехотя оторвался от пухлых и покрасневших губ Йена. 

— Ответишь? — спросил Йен, немного щурясь из-за яркого солнечного луча, что пробился через занавески и упал на кровать.

— Наверняка это просто смс от Элисон, — мотая головой, ответил Стэн и снова наклонился к его губам.

— А если нет? — почему-то шепотом спросил Йен и посмотрел на любовника.

— Разве ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился? — выгнув бровь, произнес Стэн и, немного опустившись вниз, снова принялся покрывать шею Йена поцелуями.

— Не-ет, – качая головой, прошептал Йен и чуть прогнулся вперед.

— Вот и хорошо, потому что я… — сказал Стэн и провёл языком вдоль ключицы, — я тоже не хочу останавливаться! — добавил он и начал опускаться ниже, каждым своим прикосновением вызывая волну новых мурашек и тяжелое дыхание у Йена.

Телефон перестал вибрировать, только когда Стэн подобрался к толстой резинке йеновских боксёр.

— Вот видишь, — подняв взгляд на него, произнес Стэн и усмехнулся. Но через секунду улыбка исчезла с его губ, так как раздался еще один звонок, но на этот раз уже стационарного телефона.

— Боже-е-е-е, — вздохнул Стэн и закрыл глаза.

— Я же говорил, — привстав, произнес Йен и, дотянувшись до тумбочки, снял телефон с базы и протянул его Стэну. — Наверно, это и вправду что-то важное, — ободряюще улыбнулся он.

Стэн лишь закатил глаза и, забрав телефон, быстро ответил на звонок.

— Алло? — произнес он и, сев обратно на край кровати, провел рукой по волосам. — Да, Бобби, что такое?

Йен нехотя принял сидячее положение.

— И? Он разве не понимает, что это не одно и то же? — произнес Стэн и встал с кровати. — Ладно, неважно, через сколько они уезжают? — подойдя к креслу и стянув с него пиджак, спросил он. — Хорошо, я буду через пятнадцать минут. Жди меня внутри, — Стэн бросил телефон на кресло и, поджав губу, повернулся к Йену.

— Всё нормально, — тоже поднявшись, понимающе ответил тот. — Работа...


	7. Хэллоуин

Микки не любил Хэллоуин. И всю эту эпопея вокруг костюмов, сладостей и тыкв. Он просто не мог понять, отчего люди так всем этим фанатеют. Что в этом чертовом празднике веселого или крутого? По его мнению это больше походило на долбаное фрик-шоу.  
Надоедливые детишки, выпрашивающие конфеты, пьяный школьницы, каждый раз одетые, как шлюхи. Сумасшедшие мамашки, пытающиеся из года в год украсить свой дом как можно страшнее. Да на хрена? Им и так уже не повезло, они живут в Саутсайде, куда уж страшнее то?  
Неужели людям не хватает разбитых окон у каждого второго дома вместе с пьяными бомжами и выстрелами. Всё это и так круглый год напоминало один сплошной ужастик. А тут ещё эти чертовы тыквы!  
Нет, Микки просто не мог понять этого дерьма. Да, наверно, и не хотел.

Микки сидел на крыльце своего дома и, закуривая очередную сигарету, с каменным лицом наблюдал, как трое маленьких детей, одетых в костюмы супергероев, в сопровождении жирной тётки ходят от дома к дому и хором кричат одну и ту же чертову фразу. Выпустив дым в сторону, Милкович облизал пересохшие от ветра губы и, помотав головой, провел рукой по волосам. 

Конечно, было время, когда Микки вовсе не так относился к этому празднику. Было время, когда он вместе с Мэнди точно так же бегал по домам в костюме Франкенштейна или вампира. Выпрашивал конфеты, а потом, разложив их по кровати, судорожно пересчитывал каждую шоколадку, что удалось получить от соседей.  
Но тогда он был совсем маленький, поэтому и не странно, что спустя столько лет, он уже не помнил Хэллоуин таким.  
Сейчас в его памяти этот праздник всегда ассоциировался как вечер кровавого месива, что развел его папаша. 

В тот вечер Микки с братьями бегал по району и закидывал дома яйцами и туалетной бумагой, а потом с криками и хохотом убегал от разъярённых владельцев участков. И, набегавшись, уже в подворотне на спор пил имбирный эль, от которого кружило голову и выворачивало наизнанку после первой же бутылки.  
Они как раз возвращались домой, когда мимо них промчалась машины с легавыми, истошно мигая и вопя. Такая картина не редкость у них на районе. Даже когда машина затормозила напротив их дома, Микки не сильно удивился. В свои не полные семь лет он не раз был свидетелем того, что его отца забирали фараоны.  
Но в ту ночь всё было по-другому. Микки понял, что всё как-то не так, когда за копами затормозила скорая. Замеревшие на месте братья внимательно смотрели, как из машин выскакивают люди, громко крича друг другу что-то, указывая на дом. Микки был единственным, кто дернулся с места, как только увидел, что врачи достают носилки.  
Он рванул к дому и, в два счёта перепрыгнув невысоких забор, оказался на ступеньках.  
Никак не отреагировав на крики полицейских, он толкнул приоткрытую дверь и забежал в дом.  
Оказавшись в гостиной, Микки быстро оглядел помещение. На полу повсюду валялась разбитая посуда, и куски стекла хрустели под подошвами. Заметив заляпанную кровью любимую куклу Мэнди, Микки рванул в сторону спален. Вбежав в комнату сестры, он не сразу заметил Мэнди, которая сидела в углу, прижимая колени к груди. Подбежав к сестре, Микки нервно начал осматривать её, пытаясь найти места порезов. Все руки и лицо у Мэнди были в крови.

― Это не моя, ― спустя пару секунд тихо произнесла она и задрожала. Микки непонимающе посмотрел на сестру.

– Это мамина, – всхлипнув, добавила Мэнди и уткнулась лбом в колени.

Вдруг в доме послышались шаги и голоса полицейских. И Микки, вскочив, ринулся в сторону остальных комнат. Но замер, увидев приоткрытую дверь в конце коридора и вытекающую из-под неё кровь. В тот момент сердце Микки забилось так сильно, будто отбивало чечётку. Держась рукой за стену, Микки, шагнув в сторону ванной и через пару секунд дотянувшись до ручки, потянул дверь на себя.  
― Нашел, она тут! ― услышал Микки позади себя мужской голос, перед тем как до конца открыть дверь.  
Картина, что предстала перед ним в тот момент была настолько ужасной, что даже по прошествии почти одиннадцати лет, он всё равно вздрагивал, когда вспоминал это кошмар.  
Кровь, много крови. Она была везде, повсюду. По всей комнате. Густая, тёмная кровь. Микки с ужасом осмотрел комнату, перед тем как заметил лежавшее рядом с унитазом тело матери. Он рванул было вперед, но большие руки схватили его за плечи и потянули назад. Микки начал вырываться и из-за всех сил толкнул полицейского ногой, от чего тот на секунду отпустил его, а Микки, не устояв на ногах, поскользнулся на крови.  
Рухнув на пол, Микки вскрикнул в ужасе, осознав, что весь теперь в крови матери, но, не дав эмоциям взять над ним верх, он быстро пополз к телу, из-за всех сил пытаясь сдержать слезы. Ему оставалась всего пара дюймов, он уже вытянул руку вперед, чтобы дотронуться до обездвиженного тела. Но мужчина опять схватил его и, быстро перекинув через плечо, вышел из ванной.  
― НЕТ! ПУСТИ! ЭТО МОЯ МА-А-АМА-А-А-А! ― закричал Микки и принялся колотить полицейского по спине. ― ПУСТИ МЕНЯ! СВОЛОЧЬ!!! ― надрываясь, орал Микки, продолжая бить копа по спине. Он не обращал внимания на слезы, что всё-таки вырвались наружу, на то, что его голос дрожал, а слова переходили на всхлипы. ―ЧЕРТ! МАМА!!! ПУСТИ МЕНЯ!!!ЭТО ЖЕ МОЯ МАМА!!!  
Мимо них, как будто в замедленной съёмке, пронеслись врачи, и Микки судорожно сглотнул, увидев, как двое санитаров склоняются над телом.

― Белая женщина, тридцать-тридцать пять лет, многочисленные порезы по всему телу и пулевое ранение под ребрами.

Это всё, что услышал Микки, перед тем, как полицейский вытащил его на улицу. Это был последний раз, когда он видел свою мать.

Терри вернулся домой тем же вечером. Как и следовало ожидать, у него было чёртово алиби. Как минимум половина Саутсайда, разбуди её ночью, поклянется, что Тэрри не мог тронуть жену, ведь тусил в баре. Ведь никто не хотел иметь проблемы с Милковичем.

Но Микки знал, что это был он. Знал, что это было рук его отца. 

Он повторял это снова и снова, пока оттирал пол в ванной. Кричал об этом на весь дом, даже когда Терри вбивал его головой в стенку. Шептал, сквозь слезы, уткнувшись лицом в мамину старую облезшую шубу. Вспоминал об этом каждый долбанный Хэллоуин, каждый долбаный год.  
Именно поэтому Микки терпеть не мог этот чертов праздник. И всю эту суматоху вокруг него.

Затянувшись уже почти сгоревшей сигаретой и выпустив дым в небо, Микки показал средний палец проходящим мимо двум одинаково одетым девочкам, отчего те лишь переглянулись и ускорили шаг. Фыркнув, Мик выкинул окурок в сторону и, вздохнув, встал со ступенек.  
Размяв шею, Милкович достал из кармана уже надрывающийся от звонка телефон. И, закатив глаза, поднес телефон к уху.

― Да?

― Микки, нужно, чтобы ты вместе с братьями зашел ко мне сегодня вечером. У нас небольшие изменения в работе, надо обсудить, – произнес Стэн и добавил: – Сможете?

― Я приду один, парни вовсю пользуются своим выходным. Во сколько подвалить?

Микки опустил взгляд на наручные часы и немного нахмурился, обнаружив, что уже четыре часа дня, а он только недавно встал.

― Давай к часам девяти ― десяти?

― Хорошо, ― коротко ответил Микки и повесил трубку.

Осмотревшись по сторонам, Микки убрал телефон обратно в карман и, развернувшись, пошел в сторону входной двери.


	8. Шалость или сладость

— Шалость или сладость?! — хором произнесли дети, стоило Стэну лишь открыть входную дверь.

— Воу! Сколько вас тут! — рассмеявшись, ответил мужчина и, наклонившись, выдвинул вперед большое ведро, наполненное конфетами и фруктами.

Дети радостно вскрикнули и набросились на угощение, пытаясь схватить как можно больше.

— Полегче, там на всех хватит, — улыбаясь, произнес Стэн и, подняв взгляд, осмотрелся по сторонам.

Чикаго постепенно погружался в темноту. У каждого второго дома на крыльце появились самодельные подсвечники из тыкв. А в окнах по очереди загорался свет. Было довольно тихо для буднего вечера, и если бы не громкий периодический мат немного подвыпивших родителей, что небольшой группой сопровождали совсем маленьких детей, можно было бы и позабыть, что это Саутсайд, и жить тут довольно стремно.

Стэн вздохнул и опустил взгляд на детей, что боролись за конфеты.

— Ну всё, хватит с вас, — усмехнувшись, сказал Стэн и, наклонившись, отодвинул заметно опустевшее ведро. Дети с хохотом и крикам сбежали с крыльца и, помахав, ринулись к следующему дому.

— Кто бы мог подумать! — совсем рядом раздался знакомый голос, и Стэн, выпрямившись, увидел возле калитки стоявшего Йена, который держал за руку маленького мальчика в костюме Бэтмена.

— Я люблю Хэллоуин, — пожимая плечами, с нежной полуулыбкой ответил Стэн, когда Йен и Лиам зашли на участок и поднялись по ступенькам.  
Йен ничего не ответил, лишь одарил Стэна усмешкой и присел на корточки рядом с братом.

— Ну что, Лиам? Хочешь конфет? — обратившись к нему, спросил Йен, на что тот закивал головой. — А что надо сказать? — наклоняя голову на бок, поинтересовался Йен и приобнял брата за плечо.

— Хочу! — тихо произнес Лиам и вытянул вперед маску, в которой уже была небольшая горстка конфет.

Стэн рассмеялся и тоже присел напротив Лиама.

— Какой у тебя костюм классный! — сказал Стэн и внимательно рассмотрел наряд мальчика. — Неужели ты настоящий Бэтмен? — заговорщически переспросил он и посмотрел по сторонам, будто хотел узнать самый большой на свете секрет.

Лиам прыснул от смеха и закивал.

— Ого! Тогда у меня для тебя есть угощение получше! — произнес Стэн и, выгнув бровь, посмотрел на Йена: — Вы как? Никуда не спешите?

Йен, наблюдавший за всем происходящим с улыбкой, помотал головой и обратился к брату:  
— Что скажешь Лиам? Хочешь особое угощение?

Лиам расплылся в улыбке и, прижав к себе маску, крикнул:

— Да!

***

 

Восседая за большим круглым столом, Лиам с удовольствием поедал шоколадный пудинг, который был усыпан мармеладными мишками.

— Я всё равно думаю, что у него всё там к чертям слипнется, — запрыгивая на столешницу, произнес Йен и, взяв из миски, что стояла рядом, конфету, окинул брата беглым взглядом.

— Да ладно, раз в году-то можно, к тому же пудинг вегетарианский. В нём больше полезного, чем вредного, — ответил Стэн, высыпая в ведро новую упаковку с леденцами.

— Ты торгуешь метом, но при этом запариваешься насчет менее вредного пудинга?! Кто ты? — рассмеялся Йен и посмотрел на мужчину.

Стэн промолчал и, смяв в руке пустой пакет, подошел к мусорному ведру и засунул в него мятую упаковку. Йен, наблюдавший за Стэном, развернул леденец и подкинул себе его в рот. Но тут же скривился и выплюнул конфету в руку.

— Фу! Это что, лакрица?! 

— Не любишь? — развернувшись к Йену, спросил Стэн и подошел к нему, встав между широко расставленных ног.

— Не-е-ет! Как вообще можно любить эту хрень? — ответил Йен и, завернув обратно конфету в фантик, посмотрел на мужчину.

— Марк любит, — пожав плечами, произнес Стэн и облизал немного пересохшие губы.

Йен вздохнул и отвел взгляд. Сказать, что ему не особо было комфортно, когда Стэн вспоминал своего сына, ― это не сказать ничего.

— Кстати, а твой костюм где? — разрушив неловкую паузу, спросил Стэн.

— Как это где? — начал Йен и, вынув из кармана маленькую черную маску, натянул её на глаза. — Я ― Робин! — усмехнувшись, закончил он.

— Вот как? Робин значит…

Стэн положил обе руки на бедра Йена и, наклонив голову в бок, добавил:

— И какие планы у Робина на сегодняшнюю ночь? Гоняться за преступниками вместе с Бэтменом?

Йен, улыбаясь, выглянул из-за плеча мужчины и быстро посмотрел на Лиама, что был слишком увлечен пудингом, чтобы что-то заметить.

— Зачем мне искать преступников, если один из самых опасных сейчас стоит прямо передо мной?! — обвивая руки вокруг шеи Стэна, прошептал Йен и, тоже немного наклонив голову в бок, притянул к себе мужчину почти вплотную.

— А Бэтмен не будет против остаться без напарника на одну ночь? — проведя кончиком носа по скуле Йена, спросил Стэн.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю... — и на последнем слове Йен поддался вперед и нежно впился в губы мужчины.

— М-м-м… лакрица, — сквозь поцелуй прошептал Стэн. Йен лишь рассмеялся и углубил поцелуй.  
Ему нравилось целоваться со Стэном. Несмотря на то, что мужчина всегда пытался доминировать, поцелуй всё равно выходил всегда очень нежным. 

А нежность, это то, чего так сильно не хватало Йену после армии и всего того дерьма, что произошло до. Поэтому он всегда подставлялся под эти нежные и глубокие поцелуи.

Резкий стук в дверь заставил Йена дернуться, а Лиама отвлечься от пудинга.

— Чё-ё-ёр-рт, наверно это дети, — отстранившись от Йена, прошептал Стэн. Мужчина провел рукой по волосам и поправил воротник на рубашке.

— Давай я! — спрыгивая со столешницы, произнес Йен и, схватив за ручку ведерко с конфетами, направился к входной двери.

— Точно?! Справишься?— крикнул ему вслед Стэн, подходя к столу, за которым сидел Лиам.

— Я не первый раз в жизни раздаю конфеты, — ответил Йен и дернул на себя дверь. — Я думаю, справ… — увидев перед собой стоявшего Микки, с лица Йена тут же слетела улыбка. — ...люсь, — уже намного тише произнес он и быстро облизал всё ещё слегка покрасневшие от поцелуя губы.

— Галлагер?! — удивленно произнес Микки, разглядывая Йена и его маленькую черную маску.

Йен осмотрел крыльцо, никого кроме Микки на нём не было.

— За конфетками пришел, Микки? — усмехнулся Йен и протянул Мику ведро.

— Ага, пошел ты! — фыркнул Милкович и помотал головой. — У меня встреча со Стэном, и что это, блядь, за убогая маска на тебе?

Йен вздрогнул, вспомнив, что он всё ещё в маске и, быстро стянув её, произнес:

— Не важно, проходи, Стэн на кухне, — чуть смутившись, коротко ответил Йен и пропустил Микки в дом. Закрыв дверь, Йен обогнал его в коридоре и прошел на кухню.

— Микки тут, у вас с ним встреча? — поставив ведро на столешницу, поинтересовался Йен

 

Стэн кивнул и, отойдя от Лиама, махнул вошедшему Микки.

— Да, я не успел тебе сказать, но это не займет много времени, так что ты…

— Я отведу Лиама и вернусь, — перебил его Йен и, обойдя мужчину, подошел к столу :— Ну что, пойдем домой? Нужно ещё успеть подсчитать все конфеты, что ты собрал! — обратился он к брату и взял в руки маску Лиама.

— Хорошо, — Стэн протянул руку Микки и улыбнулся: — Привет Микки! Как дела?

Милкович нехотя пожал руку и кивнул мужчине.

— Ничего так, правда, терпеть не могу Хэллоуин.

Стэн пожал плечами. 

— Что так?

— Да Микки у нас, в целом, не особо тусовый парень, — усмехнулся мимо проходящий Йен, за что Микки посмотрел на него и немного нахмурился. — Ладно, мы пошли. Лиам скажи: "пока!" — добавил Йен и пропустил вперед брата, который, на ходу помахав Стэну, побежал в коридор.

— Эй! — схватив за руку Йена, сказал Стэн и, притянув к себе, немного приобнял со спины и поцеловал его в губы, отчего Микки только сильнее нахмурился и отвел взгляд.

Отстранившись от мужчины, Йен немного покраснел и, опустив взгляд, быстро прошел мимо Микки, сжимая в руках шлем и маску от костюма брата.

Он всё ещё не мог понять, почему его так напрягает присутствие Микки в данный момент. Ведь Милковича он и до этого тут видел, да и в более неловких обстоятельствах. Но, несмотря на это, сейчас Йену было более чем не по себе и даже немного стыдно, особенно за поцелуй.

— Я позвоню, — уже в дверях произнес Йен и, окинув быстрым взглядом Микки, что стоял к нему спиной, быстро вышел из дома.

Оставшись наедине, Стэн ещё раз улыбнулся Микки и жестом предложил ему пройти в глубь комнаты.

— Хочешь выпить? — спросил он, подходя к столешнице, но Микки лишь помотал головой и уселся на стул. — Ладно, тогда давай обсудим работу, которую вам предстоит сделать…


	9. Томатная паста

Плотно закрыв за собой дверь служебного выхода, Микки прошел в центр магазина и, осмотревшись по сторонам, тяжело вздохнул.

— Боже-е-е-е… этот день когда-нибудь закончится? — потянувшись и размяв шею, Микки повернулся лицом к кассе и кивнул: — Эй, который час?

Малик, стоявший за прилавком, медленно повернулся через плечо и покосился на маленькие электронные часы, что весели рядом с телефонной трубкой.

— Четыре часа двадцать шесть минут, — ответил он и вернулся к изучению журнала, что лежал перед ним на прилавке.

— Да бля… и так день тухлее некуда, ещё и время тянется пиздец как медленно, — матерясь, произнес Милкович и потёр большим пальцем переносицу. — Может ли быть ещё хуже? — добавил он и, подойдя к кассе, облокотился об прилавок.

Вдруг колокольчик, висевший над дверью, дернулся, и на пороге показалась рыжая голова.

— Видимо, может… — прошептал Микки и, окинув Галлагера беглым взглядом, немного нахмурился.

— Привет, Малик! — кивая кассиру, произнес Йен.

— Какие люди! — задрав брови, усмехнулся Микки. — Мы вроде на днях виделись, что соскучился уже? — скалясь, произнес он.

— И тебе привет, Микки, — закатив глаза, ответил Йен и, одернув коричневую кожанку, прошел вглубь магазина.

— Ты бы так не шутил, — мотнув головой в сторону камеры, прошептал Малик, на что Микки, скривившись в ухмылке, повернулся к нему лицом.

— Ой, я тебя умоляю, то, что он спит со Стэном, не дает ему никаких привилегий.

— Ну, не знаю… — пожав плечами, ответил Малик и, вздохнув, добавил, — Я бы на твоём месте всё равно не нарывался.

— Пф-ф-ф, — фыркнул Микки и, оттолкнувшись ногой об прилавок, пошёл в сторону стеллажей. Делать ему всё равно было нечего.

Йен стоял во втором ряду с консервами и внимательно изучал содержимое полок. Микки, подошедший с боку, лишь ещё раз окинул Галлагера взглядом с ног до головы и, скрестив руки на груди, прислонился к стеллажу.

— Где у вас тут томатная паста? – не поворачиваясь лицом к Милковичу, спросил Йен.

— Я тебе не консультант, блять, – ответил Микки и отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Малик? — повернувшись в сторону кассы, крикнул Йен и мимолетно посмотрел на стоявшего напротив него Микки.

— Да, сэр? — тут же раздался из-за кассы.

Микки вздрогнул и, выпрямившись, повернулся в сторону кассы.

— СЭР?! — в шоке произнес он, на что Йен лишь усмехнулся.

— Паста, Малик, где у вас томатная паста? — спросил Йен и подавил улыбку, когда ошарашенное лицо Микки повернулось обратно на него.

— Да, конечно, она должна быть рядом с детским питанием! — быстро ответил Малик.

— А, всё. Вижу, — улыбнувшись, ответил Йен. — И я тебя умоляю, не называй меня так, окей? — обходя мимо всё еще стоявшего в шоке Микки, добавил Йен.

Остановившись напротив нужного стеллажа, Йен оглядел ассортимент.  
Выбрав большую красную банку он, прищурившись, начал внимательно изучать состав, что был мелко напечатан на задней стороне.

— Чего ты там выискиваешь, умник? — развернувшись и подойдя ближе к Йену, спросил Микки.

— Просто у Стэна аллергия на грибы, хочу убедиться, что тут их нет, — произнес Йен и, быстро посмотрев на Микки, снова вернулся к изучению состава.

— Готовишь ему ужин? Типа, хорошая женушка? — почесав шею, хмыкнул Микки.

— Да нет, просто хочу устроить ему сюрприз, — пожав плечами, ответил Йен и, убедившись, что паста не содержит ничего даже близкого к грибам, кивнул сам себе и взял сразу две банки.

— Боже, как это трогательно, — ехидно произнес Микки и скривился в ухмылке.

Не обратив внимания на «шутку» Милковича, Йен взял с полки упаковку сырного порошка и, повернувшись, вдруг спросил:

— Не поможешь? ― Йен протянул одну банку с пастой Микки. — Я забыл взять корзинку на входе.

Неловко улыбнувшись, Йен посмотрел на Милковича. Тот, закатив глаза, фыркнул, но банку взял.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Йен и, снова осмотревшись по сторонам, добавил: — Остались макароны.

— Чего ты тут всё это покупаешь, а не в нормальном магазине? — нахмурившись, спросил Микки и направился в сторону кассы. — Может и вправду соскучился, а?

— Мечтай, Мик, — взяв макароны с полки, крикнул ему вслед Йен и, уже подойдя к кассе, добавил: — Я ездил к Липу в колледж, на обратом пути решил купить всё для ужина, а этот магазин ближе, чем «7-Eleven».

Положив оставшиеся продукты на прилавок, Йен немного наклонил голову на бок и, задумавшись, произнес:

— Так, вроде, ничего не забыл или… А, точно! Вяленое мясо! — вспомнив, воскликнул Йен и посмотрел на Малика.

— Оно над консервами, – ответил Малик. — Достать? Там высоко… — предложил он, на, что Микки опять закатил глаза и прошептал себе под нос, что-то вроде «чертов подхалим».

— Нет, не парься, Малик, я сам, надеюсь, достану, — замотав головой, ответил Йен и, развернувшись, пошел обратно к стеллажам.

Остановившись напротив полки с консервами, Йен задрал голову вверх и вздохнул. Закусив губу, он пожалел, что отказался от помощи. Даже при том, что Йен был довольно высоким, полка с мясом была все равно выше. И тут бы он от стремянки бы не отказался.

— Что это, отдел для великанов? Как люди вообще отсюда что-либо достают? — усмехнулся Йен

— Бля, Галлагер, ну ты и телка, — фыркнул Микки, дернувшись с места, и направился к стеллажам. — Ты что, не можешь сделать вот так?! — на последнем слове Микки поставил руку на полку и, оперевшись на неё, подпрыгнул. Подцепив второй рукой пачку с вяленым мясом, Милкович победно крикнул, но тут же выругался, так как рука, на которую от опирался соскользнула, и теперь Микки летел прямиком вниз. Цепляясь за все подряд, в том числе за Йена, он всё равно упал на спину, заодно повалив с собой Галлагера и пару банок с консервами. Микки, злостно матерясь, открыл глаза. Обнаружив над собой нависшего Йена, что упирался рукой в его грудь, а коленом между его ног, Микки замер.

— У вас там всё в порядке? — раздался голос Малика позади, но ни Йен, ни Микки ничего не ответили. Они лишь молча смотрели друг на друга, словно играли в гляделки.  
Первый отмер Йен

— По всей видимости, это ты, скорее всего, по мне соскучился, – усмехнувшись, произнес Йен и, выдернув из Миккиной руки упаковку с мясом, которую тот всё-таки достал, вскочил на ноги, выгнув бровь, протянул Микки руку.

— Отвали! — фыркнул Милкович и, отмахнувшись от Галлагера, быстро встал на ноги.

Йен лишь пожал плечами и, поправив куртку, вздохнул, после пошел к кассе, у которой Малик уже всё разложил по пакетам и, когда Йен протянул ему мясо, ещё раз уточнил:

— Всё в порядке?

— Да, просто ловкость рук и ловкость ног это не про Микки, — с насмешкой ответил Йен, смотря в пол.

— Что-нибудь ещё? — положив мясо в пакет и слабо улыбнувшись, спросил Малик

— Нет, спасибо, сколько с меня? — ответил Йен и засунул руку в карман, чтобы достать кошелек.

— Нисколько. Хорошего Вам ужина с мистером Стэном.

Йен улыбнулся и, взяв пакеты, поблагодарил Малика.

— Пока, великан, — крикнул Йен Микки, выходя из магазина.

— Иди ты, — прошипел тот в ответ, потирая ушибленное запястье.  
Как только дверь магазина хлопнула, Микки осмотрелся по сторонам и нахмурился: по полу катались консервы, из разбитой на полке банки капала томатная паста.  
Разминая шею, Микки направился в сторону кассы.

— Иди, убери там все! – встав напротив прилавка, крикнул он и покосился на камеру наблюдения. — Бля, не ну какого черта! — прошептал Микки и, проведя рукой под носом, направился в сторону служебного выхода.

— Ты же только что курил, — обходя кассу со шваброй в руках, заметил Малик.

Но в ответ Микки лишь хлопнул за собой служебной дверью.

«Чертов Галлагер! — подумал Микки, закуривая сигарету и выпуская облако густого дыма вверх.— Чертов Галлагер», — повторил он и закрыл глаза, снова прокручивая в голове весь это бред.

— Блять… — прошептал Микки, вспоминая как часто раньше Йен вот так нависал над ним.


	10. Поговорим о будущем

— Я не знал, что ты умеешь готовить, — откидываясь на спинку кровати, произнес Стэн.

— Я не знал, что ты приедешь раньше, позвонил бы — смог бы нормально поесть, — выравнивая дыхание, ответил Йен и, привстав на локти, посмотрел на лежавшего рядом с ним мужчину. — Я в душ, — добавил он и, поднявшись с кровати, направился в ванную.

— Поверь, и так всё было отлично! — усмехнулся ему вслед Стэн и, опустив руку с кровати, вытянул из кармана своих брюк, что вместе с другой одеждой валялись на полу, мобильный.

— О да, я это понял, пока ты стонал подо мной на кухонном столе, — рассмеявшись, крикнул Йен, включая воду 

— Надо почаще мне уезжать… Это было просто потрясающе! — улыбаясь, ответил Стэн и, разблокировав телефон, принялся изучать новостное приложение.

Закончив с душем, Йен быстро промокнул себя полотенцем и, вернувшись в комнату, плюхнулся на кровать рядом с мужчиной.  
Стэн просунул свободную руку ему под шею, тем самым обняв его и притянув к себе ближе.

— Соус, кстати, был отличный, где ты научился его готовить? — после небольшой паузы спросил Стэн и, открыв новое приложение в телефоне, начал внимательно изучать биржевую строку.

— Да ещё в школе. Я тогда год посещал занятия по домоводству, — небрежно заметил Йен и перевернулся на бок. — Фиона, помню, была очень рада, так как я постоянно готовил еду и чинил мебель дома, — проведя рукой по груди мужчины, рассказал Йен и добавил: — Правда, потом я узнал, что для поступления в Вест-Поинт нужны хорошие отметки по геометрии, и пришлось ходить на настоящие предметы.

Стэн оторвал взгляд от экрана телефона и перевел его на лицо парня.

— Ты, кстати, не думал вернуться туда? — разглядывая веснушчатый нос Йена, спросил он и, вздохнув, снова перевел взгляд на экран.

— Куда? В школу? ― удивленно переспросил Йен. ― Зачем? Чего я такого ещё не знаю, что даст мне этот кирпичный ад? — фыркнул он и, убрав руку с груди мужчины, провел ей по своим немного влажным волосам.

— Ну, как бы надо выпуститься, – пожав плечами, сказал Стэн, закрывая ненужные вкладки.

— Пф-ф. Хочешь, чтобы я позвал тебя на выпускной? – усмехнулся Йен.

—Это было бы очень круто, но нет. Просто получить диплом из школы, чтобы потом не жалеть, — улыбаясь, ответил Стэн.

— Да я и не буду жалеть, кому он вообще сдался этот диплом? Из нашей семьи только у Липа он есть, и он говорит, что ему срать на эту бумажку, — немного нахмурившись, ответил Йен.

— Тебе он может пригодиться, чтобы потом поступить в колледж и найти работу. Или что ты планируешь делать в жизни? — пояснил Стэн, продолжая изучать состояние рынка.

— Слушай ты, мистер «поговорим о будущем», ― начал раздраженно Йен и, вскочив, быстро запрыгнул на Стэна, сильно сжимая его ногами. — Может уже хватит тут говорить о всяком там будущем и разберемся с тем, что сейчас? — он посмотрел на Стэна и выгнул бровь.

— Смотря с чем? – тот расплылся в улыбке.

— Со мной, например?! — на последнем слове Йен вырвал телефон из рук Стэна. — Ой, что это? Я такой необразованный и понятия не имею, что это за штука! — Йен покрутил в руках телефон, а Стэн рассмеялся. — Ой! Кажется, я его сломал, ведь без диплома я не умею пользоваться этим, ― продолжал дурачиться Йен и, выключив телефон, посмотрел на Стэна.

— Иди сюда, — тихо произнес тот и выключил лампу на тумбочке.

— Ой! А как ты это сдела-а-а-а… — Йен не успел договорить, так как Стэн притянул его к себе и впился в губы. 

Сквозь поцелуй Йен смеялся и пытался продолжить издеваться над Стэном. Но вскоре он притих и лишь углубил поцелуй.


	11. Как в старые добрые

Когда солнечные лучи лениво вылезают из-за горизонта, а большая часть Чикаго ещё мирно спит, в доме Галлагеров уже во всю цветет жизнь.  
Запах только что приготовленного кофе и полуфабрикатных оладий, которые точно сгорели бы, если бы Фиона вовремя не выбежала из туалета, матерясь и смеясь на бегу.

Утро в доме семьи Галлагеров всегда наполнено суетой и бытовым хаосом: топот по лестницам, борьба за душ, хлопанье дверей и хруст бумажных пакетов для ланча.  
Всё это неотъемлемая утренняя часть. И даже по выходным, когда спешить вроде некуда, всё равно происходит то же самое, правда, может, чуточку позже по времени.

— Это так странно, снова собирать тебе ланч… ― улыбнувшись, сказала Фиона, засовывая в пакет завернутый в фольгу бутерброд.  
Йен, стоявший рядом, всё ещё не до конца проснувшийся, вяло потянулся.

— Это да… самому странно, ― кивнул Йен и отпил ещё немного кофе.

Фиона завернула пакет и, протянув его брату, положила второю руку ему на плечо.

— Я горжусь тобой, Йен. Серьёзно. Это очень здорово, что ты решил вернуться в школу, — произнесла она и погладила брата по плечу, на что Йен расплылся в улыбке и, забрав у сестры пакет, сказал:

— Спасибо, — и, протянув кружку, он добавил: — Твой кофе.

Девушка, усмехнувшись, забрала у брата свою кружку, которую тот так нагло присвоил себе на некоторое время, и перевела взгляд на стол, за которым сидели Карл и Лиам.

— КАРЛ! А ну-ка положи нож обратно на стол! — крикнула она брату и, нахмурившись, перевела взгляд на настенные часы. — Господи, да что она там застряла-то? ДЭББИ!!!

Карл нехотя вынул из рюкзака нож для рубки мяса, положив его на стол, после чего вернулся к своему, уже порядком остывшему, завтраку.

— ДЭББИ! Ты вообще собираешься спускаться?! — на повышенных тонах, спросила Фиона, подойдя к лестнице, но в ответ услышала лишь хлопанье двери.

Йен, наливший уже в свою кружку остатки кофе из кофеварки, облокотился на раковину и сделал сразу несколько глотков, надеясь хотя бы благодаря им проснуться.  
Всё-таки это была не лучшая идея накануне первого школьного дня устроить марафон по гей-клубам вместе с Мэнди, что прибывала в дичайшем шоке каждый раз выходя из очередной уборной.

— Ну что, обезьянка, готов ехать?! ― подойдя к младшему брату, спросила Фиона и, наклонившись, принялась расцеловывать кудрявую макушку, отчего Лиам радостно засмеялся. Взяв брата на руки, она снова подошла к лестнице. — Черт побери, Дэбби, у тебя десять минут до выхода! Если ты сейчас не спустишься, я…

— Да иду я иду! — раздался голос сверху и через секунду на лестнице показалась Дэбби в короткой клетчатой юбке и в толстовке с разноцветным принтом. — И не зачем так орать! Я хочу хорошо выглядеть, а для этого нужно время, — спустившись с лестницы и пройдя мимо сестры, добавила она и, подойдя к столу, уселась на стул рядом с Карлом, который всё ещё ковырял свои остывшие оладьи.

— Во-первых, эта юбка слишком короткая, — начала Фиона и, опустив брата на пол, подошла к холодильнику. — А во-вторых, ты и так отлично выглядишь, — вынув пачку с детским соком, добавила она. И, закрыв холодильник, Фиона посмотрела на Йена. — Ведь так?  
Йен не понимающе посмотрел на сестру, он совершенно не вслушивался в их беседу, но, по всей видимости, должен был что-то сказать. И, прокрутив последнее, что услышал, он быстро закивал и, взглянув на Дэбби, произнес:

— Конечно!

Но Дэбби лишь закатила глаза и, отпив немного сока из стакана, сказала:

— Но ты же гей! Тебе всё равно, как выглядят девушки!

От её фразы Карл заинтересовано поднял взгляд на Йена и прикусил губу в ожидании ответа.  
Он сам не мог понять, почему ему вдруг стала так интересна сексуальная ориентация своего брата, наверно от того, что это было уж слишком необычно. По крайне мере Карл другого объяснения не мог найти своему интересу.

Йен тяжело вздохнул, когда понял предмет спора и, качая головой, заметил:

— Да, но мне не всё равно, как выглядит моя младшая сестрёнка!

Фиона кивнула ему и, разведя руками, обратилась к Дэбби:

— Вот видишь! Так что перестань загоняться и, когда доешь, переодень юбку. Поверь, тебе совсем не нужно ходить в ней в школу.

Карл, неудовлетворенный ответом брата, слабо улыбнулся и, опустив голову, продолжил ковырять оладьи.

— Кстати, кто сегодня посидит с Лиамом после школы? — засовывая сок в сумку, спросила Фиона и многозначительно посмотрела на Йена.

— Извини, я после школы иду устраиваться в ту кофейню, что напротив кинотеатра, — пожимая плечами, ответил он и, поставив пустую кружку в раковину, размял шею.

— Я посижу, – сказала Дэбс и, встав из-за стола, направилась к лестнице.

— Эй, ты же нечего не съела! ― вслед сестре прокричала Фиона, но та лишь махнула рукой и скрылась на втором этаже.  
Фиона вздохнула и, подойдя к столешнице, снова посмотрела на часы:

— Всё, время вышло! Все на выход! ― скомандовала она — Дэбс! Поторопись!


	12. Может, дело в тебе?

Из всех способов пробуждения Микки больше всего не любил просыпаться из-за детского крика.

Если вопли, драки, ругань, храп, пьяный угар и даже стоны можно было остановить, то орущего ребенка заткнуть было куда сложнее.  
Единственное, что останавливало Микки от детоубийства каждый раз, это тот факт, что срок может быть до пожизненного.

И не то, чтобы он совсем не любил Евгения. Нет. Всё-таки это был его сын, если, конечно, тест на отцовство не был подделкой. Микки до сих пор жалел, что его сделал. Остался с тем же, только бабло спустил. Дело было вовсе не в сыне. На самом деле Микки просто терпеть не мог свою жену. Может, встретив Светлану при других обстоятельствах, она бы показалась ему даже забавной и вполне так не тупой бабой, но, увы, русская шлюха появилась в его жизни в совершенно хуевый момент и, видя её каждый раз, Микки проклинал тот день, когда встретил её впервые.

Этим утром он проснулся от детского плача, который походил даже больше на ор сирены и который так выводил из себя, что Микки так и хотел пристрелить кого-нибудь.  
Резко встав с кровати, он распахнул дверь спальни и, до боли сжимая кулаки, быстрым шагом направился в гостиную, откуда доносился этот ужасный звук.

— КАКОГО ЧЕРТА?! — крикнул Микки, оглядываясь по сторонам. И, не заметив никого в комнате, он повторил вопрос: — Какого че-е-ерта?!

Подойдя к кроватке, Микки увидел сына, который лежал на спине, вытянув руки в разные стороны, мотал ногами по кругу, при этом надрываясь орал.  
Его красное личико уже покрылась пятнами от слёз, а когда тот увидел удивленное лицо Микки, заорал ещё громче, медленно переходя на хрип.  
Микки повис над сыном и не понимающе развел руками.  
― Что ты, блядь, орешь-то? И что я должен, черт побери, с этим делать?! — повышая голос, спросил он и, нахмурившись, продолжал смотреть на Евгения.  
Но сын лишь сильнее заплакал, и было ощущение, что его голова вот-вот взорвётся. Так сильно она покраснела.

— Что за?! — раздался голос сзади. И, обернувшись, Микки увидел сестру в одних трусах и короткой футболке. Она, нахмурившись, потирала глаза, поглядывая в сторону брата.

— Он орёт! Я не знаю, где его чёртова мамаша! Блядь, он сейчас, по-моему, взорвётся! И не только он! — морщась от криков, ответил Микки и пожал плечами.

— Твою мать, Микки, ты что, не можешь, блядь, просто взять его на руки?! — быстро подходя к кроватке, спросила Мэнди и, отталкивая брата, наклонилась к ребёнку.

Достав Евгения из колыбельки, Мэнди прижала его к груди и начала медленно покачивать.  
Микки внимательно следил за сестрой, что так нежно прижимала к себе ребёнка, тихо шепча ему на ухо что-то вроде «тише-тише, всё хорошо». Не то чтобы его удивлял тот факт, что она умела обращаться с детьми. Просто он никогда раньше не видел, чтобы та хоть как-то взаимодействовала с его сыном.  
Может, правда, он просто этого не замечал? Микки вообще максимально старался избегать общения с сыном. Да и, в целом, со всем своим чертовом семейством.

Через пару секунд малыш вроде бы начал успокаиваться и почти притих, лишь негромко всхлипывал, уткнувшись в шею Мэнди.

Микки облегчено вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу.  
— Ну славу Богу, ёпта! — прошептал он и, развернувшись, пошел в сторону кухни.  
Мэнди, всё ещё прижимавшая ребёнка к себе, тоже последовала за ним.

Открыв холодильник, Микки достал из него бутылку с молоком и потряс в руке. Убедившись, что галлон пустой, он, нахмурившись, кинул бутылку в раковину и, подойдя к заляпанной какой-то желтой хренью столешнице, включил кофеварку.

Мэнди, держа в руках Евгения, прислонилась боком к стене и посмотрела на брата.

— Ты сегодня не работаешь? — спросила она, переступая с ноги на ногу.

Микки мотнул головой и, достав две кружки из подвесного шкафчика, посмотрел на сестру:

— Ты будешь кофе? — спросил он и перевел взгляд на ребёнка. — И что это за хуйня с ним только что была?

Мэнди пожала плечами и, придерживая в руках мальчика, немного отстранила его от себя. Осмотрев Евгения с ног до головы, Мэнди наклонила голову набок и ещё раз пожала плечами.

— Не знаю, может, что приснилось? Есть вроде не хочет, да и вроде бы он чистый.

— Приснилось?! Да он ещё слишком тупой, чтобы ему что-нибудь снилось! — фыркнул Микки и, поставив кружки на столешницу, опять полез в холодильник. — В этом доме вообще что-нибудь пожрать есть? — осматривая полупустой холодильник, проныл он.

Мэнди закатила глаза и подошла к брату 

— На, подержи, — протягивая ребёнка, произнесла она.

— Э! На хрена?! — отодвигая от себя сына, проворчал Микки.

— Подержи его, пока я приготовлю тебе поесть! — ответила Мэнди и силой всучила Микки Евгения.

Тот нехотя прижал к себе ребёнка и, фыркнув, вернулся обратно к кофеварке. Придерживая сына одной рукой, он разлил кофе по кружкам.  
Малыш потянул руку вверх и, схватив Микки за ворот майки, дернул на себя.

— Эй! Ты совсем охренел, маленький пиздюк?! — дернувшись от неожиданности, выпалил Микки и посмотрел на сына, на что тот широко раскрыл глаза и резко залился смехом.

Микки ошарашено посмотрел на Евгения, а потом перевёл взгляд на Мэнди, которая зависла рядом, держа в руках коробку с яйцами.  
— Да что я такого сказал-то? — спросил Микки и снова перевел взгляд на сына. — А? Чё ты ржешь, хрюшка? — обращаясь к нему, добавил он, отчего ребенок лишь сильнее засмеялся и опять потянул на себя ворот Миккиной майки.

Мэнди лишь развела руками и слабо улыбнулась.  
Всё ещё прибывая в неком шоке, Микки направился к столу, на ходу прихватив с собой кружку с кофе.

Поставив кружку на стол, при этом умудрившись разлить половину кофе, Микки, матерясь, посадил ребёнка в высокий детский стульчик, а сам плюхнулся на стул напротив.  
Притянув к себе пачку сигарет и зажигалку с другого конца стола, Микки прикурил и, вздохнув, осмотрел гостиную.

И хоть с появлением ребёнка комната и стала больше походить на жилой дом, а не на свалку или камеру для хранения оружия, чище в ней не стало.  
Просто оружие и мусор, сменились детским хламом.

— Хлеб подгорел, но должно быть съедобно, — поставив перед Микки тарелку с чем-то на подобии французского тоста, сказала Мэнди и, сев рядом с Евгением, отпила из своей чашки.

— Ага, спасибо, — кивнул Микки и, придвинув к себе тарелку, потушил сигарету об рядом стоящую пепельницу.

— Завтра надо будет оплатить газ и воду, — через некоторое время произнесла Мэнди. — У меня вечером смена в кафе, так что я могу накинуть половину.

Микки, сжав в руке тост, помотал головой и, прожевав, сказал:  
— Не, забей, у меня сегодня получка. Я разберусь. Заодно, может, куплю новый нагреватель. А то, блядь, холодно пипец по ночам. 

— Если хочешь, мы с Йеном можем съездить за ним в «Walmart», там вроде скидки на них были. Бобби может нас отвести, — предложила Мэнди, доставая сигарету из пачки.

Микки нахмурился и, откусив ещё тоста, спросил:

— Бобби?

— Помощник Стэна. Он часто подвозит Йена, если ему, что нужно. На выходных он возил нас вечером в центр. Тачка у него крутая, — кивая, ответила Мэнди и, прикурив, посмотрела на брата.

— Нет уж, я сам съезжу. Не хрен Галлагера к нашему нагревателю приплетать, — фыркнул Микки и отпил немного из кружки.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, я думаю, он будет только рад помочь, — возразила она, но, увидев, как брат сжимает кулак, быстро добавила: — Окей-окей! Сам так сам!

Закатив глаза, Мэнди повернулась к Евгению, который всё это время внимательно смотрел на Микки и на тост.  
— У тебя такой самостоятельный папаша, ты знаешь? Всё сам хочет сделать! Никому помочь себе не даст! А знаешь почему? — широко улыбаясь, произнесла она и наклонила голову: — Всё потому, что у твоего папы очень ма…

— Заткнись, а! — прервал её Микки и, нахмурившись, отодвинул от себя тарелку с недоеденным тостом.  
Мэнди, улыбаясь, перевела взгляд на Микки и, выпустив дым в сторону, пожала плечами.

— Йен живет дальше, а ты что нет? — спросила она через пару секунд и ещё раз затянулась. 

— О чём ты вообще, мать твою? — удивленно произнес Микки и выгнул бровь.

— Зачем ты решил работать на Стэна? — выпуская дым через нос, спросила Мэнди и задумчиво закусила губу.

— В смысле? Это прибыльный бизнес, а он только приехал, я был ему нужен, — пожимая плечами, ответил Микки и, подцепив ещё одну сигарету из пачки, тоже прикурил.

— Может, не ты ему был нужен, а тебе просто нужен был Йен? — усмехнувшись, произнесла Мэнди и посмотрела в сторону.

— Чего?! — задрав брови вверх, выпалил Микки и ошарашено покосился на сестру.

— Да так, мысли вслух… — пожав плечами, произнесла она и, резко встав, взяла с Миккиной тарелки остатки тоста и, вручив его малышу, зажала в зубах сигарету и пошла в сторону своей спальни, оставив удивленного Микки наедине со своими резко всплывшими «дурацкими» мыслями и Евгением, что, причмокивая, обсасывал немного подгоревший тост.


	13. Скамья запасных

Может, за год Йен и забыл эти чёртовы теоремы и алгоритмы, но вот отжаться пятьдесят раз ― разбуди его хоть ночью ― он мог, да и больше если потребуется. Йену хватало мозгов, чтобы закончить школу. Пусть Лип будет самым умным в семье, Йен как-нибудь перебьётся без понимания квантовой физики.

Поэтому, когда прозвенел звонок, Йен выскочил из кабинета физики и, перекинув рюкзак через плечо, быстрым шагом направился в физкультурный зал. Там-то он точно уложит на лопатки каждого.  
Переодевшись в спортивную форму, Йен захлопнул шкафчик и, распылившись в широкой улыбке, направился в зал весь в предвкушение занятия.

Студенты, разбившись на небольшие группы, слонялись по залу. Кто трепался, кто смотрел в телефон. Пару девочек из команды черлидерш репетировали очередной номер.

Йен прошёл вдоль всего зала и, подойдя к турнику, решил немного размяться перед уроком.

— Я не понял, чего вы тут все ждёте! — раздался позади голос тренера.

И Йен быстро спрыгнул вниз и повернулся лицом к учителю.

— Все встали в ряд, быстро! — скомандовал мужчина.

Школьники замельтешили и через пару секунд уже стояли в длинной шеренге. Йен пристроился в середине и внимательно посмотрел на тренера.

Мужчина был относительно молод, и лицо его показалась Йену на удивление знакомым. Но он никак не мог вспомнить, где он его мог ещё видеть помимо школы.

— Так, пройдемся по списку, — начал тренер и поднёс к лицу планшет. — Та-а-ак, — повторил он и начал медленно идти вдоль школьников, периодически поднимая глаза и сверяя имена.

Остановившись напротив Йена, тренер посмотрел на него, а потом опустил взгляд на список.

— Ты кто? — снова посмотрев на него, спросил учитель.

— Йен Галлагер, — шагнув вперед и подняв немного подбородок вверх, чётко произнёс Йен. ― Вернулся недавно и снова возобновил учёбу, сэр.

Тренер нахмурился и, осмотрев Йена с ног до головы, немного сощурился. Но, правда, уже через секунду расслабил лицо и, кивнув, продолжил идти.

Йен шагнул обратно в строй и, расслабив спину, продолжил думать о том, почему ему так знаком их новый тренер.

***

Урок был в самом разгаре. Студенты как раз закончили тренироваться с мячами и теперь толпились в центре зала, немного переводя дух.

— Так, сейчас я разобью вас на две команды, те, чьи имена я назову, пройдёт за мою спину, те, чьи имена я не назову, сядут вон туда и буду смотреть, как НАДО играть в баскетбол!

Йен усмехнулся и продолжил крутить в руках мяч. Он хорошо владел мячом. Не сказать, чтобы Йен был профи, но и аутсайдером его не назовешь. В армии он часто играл по выходным вместе с командой генералов. Он тогда показал неплохие результаты. Чему был, конечно, очень рад.

— Питерсон, Роуз, Стоун, Кавальски, Чан, Риз, Питстэн… — начал быстро говорить тренер, и студенты, которые слышали свои имена, радостно скидывали руки вверх, давая друг другу пять.  
Йен мотнул головой и, вздохнув, продолжил слушать фамилии.

— Уайт и братья Свенсаны ― красная команда, вставайте за мою спину, ― произнёс тренер, и подростки быстро перебежали зал. — Так теперь синяя команда… — вздохнув, произнес он и принялся перечислять фамилии.

Йен немного нахмурился, но продолжил внимательно слушать.

— И Смит! Синяя команда! Давайте на ту сторону, — махнув рукой назад, закончил тренер и поднял взгляд на оставшихся студентов. — А вы все можете садиться, вам на поле пока или вообще, в целом, делать нечего, — добавил он и, развернувшись, направился к собранным командам.  
Йен осмотрелся по сторонам. И, смерив взглядом двух ботанов и тощих девочек, яростно сжал зубы.

— Эм… прошу прощения! — крикнул он в спину тренеру, отчего тот медленно обернулся и посмотрел на него. — Вы не взяли меня ни в одну команду. Но взяли вот того карлика?

Йен махнул рукой в сторону синей команды, в толпе которой стоял слишком маленький парень для своего возраста.

— Без обид, парень, но это баскетбол. Тут рост имеет значение! — пожав плечами, быстро добавил Йен.

Мужчина сложил руки на груди, прижимая к себе планшет со списком.

— Ты считаешь, что я нечестно поделил команды? — выгнув бровь, поинтересовался он.

— Я считаю, что вы не правы, не взяв меня в команду, — ответил спокойно Йен.

Команды переглянулись и тихо начали перешептываться.

— Галлагер? Да? — вопросительно кивнул тренер и шагнул на встречу Йену. — Парень, который не был тут год. Правильно? — подойдя почти вплотную, переспросил он.

Йен слабо кивнул, не отводя взгляда от светло-каштановых глаз.

— Ты действительно считаешь, что имеешь право обвинять меня в неправильном выборе? — прошипел тренер. Йен краем глаза заметил, как у него сжимаются кулаки.

— Я просто считаю, что команде не помешал бы такой игрок как я, — как можно спокойней попытался ответить Йен.

— Да? И с чего же такая уверенность, сынок? — съязвил тренер и нахмурился.

— Я много практиковался в отъезде, — коротко ответил Йен.

Йен внимательно изучил лицо стоявшего напротив него мужчины, но всё равно никак не мог понять, где он его видел.

— Знаешь, а мне срать сколько ты практиковался! Ты на скамейке запасных сегодня. И если будешь вот так вот выпендриваться, проведешь на ней весь оставшийся год! — грубо ответил тренер и, развернувшись, пошел прочь.

— Но тренер, — начал было Йен.

— На скамейку, я сказал! — крикнул тот и, повернувшись через плечо, почти одними губами добавил: — ПИДОР!

И тут Йен вспомнил.  
Месяц назад они ходили со Стэном в клуб. Как обычно пили, танцевали, веселились. В какой-то момент Йен направился в туалет. Так как пить столько без последствий невозможно. Закончив со своими делами, Йен вышел из кабинки и, подойдя к раковине, принялся мыть руки, периодически бросая взгляд на своё отражение. Дверь соседней кабинки дернулась, и вскоре рядом с Йеном встал мужчина и тоже принялся мыть руки. Обменявшись парой взглядов через зеркало, Йен слабо улыбнулся и, выключив кран, направился к выходу. Он никак не ожидал, что мужчина опередит его и закроет проход собой.

— Эй, мне нужно пройти, — коротко заметил Йен, даже не смотря на мужчину.

— Ты уверен? Может, лучше развлечемся? — спросил тот, положив одну руку Йену на плечо.

— Нет, извини, меня ждут! — мотнув головой и скинув с себя руку, ответил Йен и всё-таки посмотрел на столь настойчивого мужчину.

— Брось, тот мужик? Да он и не заметит, что ты задержишься! Такие не замечают, когда шлюшки на ночь пропадают в туалете больше, чем на пять минут, — усмехнулся мужчина.

— Как ты меня назвал? — нахмурившись, уточнил Йен. И сжал кулаки.

— Да не обижайся ты так, это самая древняя профессия. Ты можешь даже гордиться этим. С твоей мордашкой и телом только этим и стоит заниматься. Сколько ты срубаешь за уикенд?

Йен стиснул зубы и, замахнувшись резко, врезал мужчине по скуле. Отчего тот поспешно увернулся.  
— Сука! — крикнул мужчина и ринулся на Йена. Он быстро сжил его в руках и прижал к дверце кабинки. — А ты у нас мальчик не из простых, да? Хочешь пошалить?! Давай! — усмехнувшись, зашептал мужчина и провёл рукой по спине и заднице Йена.

— ТЫ НЕ ПОНИМАЕШЬ ЧТО ЛИ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКОГО ЯЗЫКА?! — заорал Йен и, вскинув ногу, заехал в пах мужчины коленкой, а левой рукой быстро захватил кисть его руки и, закрутив её назад, вырвался из хватки. — Я тебе не какая-то там шлюшка на ночь. Да даже если и был бы, с таким уродом, как ты, я бы в жизни не переспал, да что уж там говорить, я бы даже не заговорил с тобой. Больной урод! — прошипел Йен и, потянув на себя дверь, быстро вышел из туалета. Оставив мужчину в согнутом состоянии одного.

 

Йен стоял с широко открытыми глазами и в шоке смотрел на мужчину напротив. Это был он, это точно был он. Сжав в ярости кулаки, Йен попытался проглотить всё то, что собирался сказать. На что тренер лишь окинул его беглым взглядом и, фыркнув, отвернулся и прошептал:  
— Чертов педик.

Это была последняя капля.

Отбросив мяч в сторону, Йен в два счёта преодолел пространство между ними двумя и, развернув за плечо тренера, с силой дал ему в нос. Тот в шоке отшатнулся и схватился за начавший кровоточить нос рукой. Студенты хором вскрикнули, а Йен, тяжело дыша, смотрел на тренера, готовясь к новой атаке.

Но тот лишь весь покраснел и, прижимая руку к носу, прошипел:

— Всё, Галлагер! Скамья запасных до конца учебного года! А сейчас к директору! ЖИВО!!!


	14. Пятнадцать

Пятнадцать. Пятнадцать теперь любимое число Микки. Потому, что теперь пятнадцатого числа каждого месяца он получает на руки ровно пятнадцать штук. По пять тысяч на голову, что даже с избытком хватало каждому из Милковичей. Пятнадцать тысяч, и это выполняя не самую сложную работу в мире. За эти почти два месяца Микки ни разу не угонял машину, не обчищал ломбарды, и всего лишь один раз ему сломали нос, и то после закрытия магазина. Микки уже начал забывать каково это каждую неделю околачиваться в обезьяннике. Милкович был вполне доволен своей жизнью и тому, что теперь каждый месяц у него есть деньги.

На дворе стояло пятнадцатое ноября, а на часах, по счастливому совпадению, стрелки передвигались в сторону пятнадцати часов, и Микки уверенным шагом продвигался вдоль улицы, в конце которой стоял дом Стэна. Он хотел быстро забрать деньги и пойти в бар, чтобы отметить столь хороший день вместе с братьями и, возможно, по дороге домой забежать в магазин и купить всё для того, чтобы продолжить торжество дома.

Прикрыв за собой калитку, он подошёл к ступенькам дома, но замер, услышав голоса, раздающиеся из приоткрытого окна.

— Ты не имеешь никакого права так говорить! — Голос Йена был почти сорван и последние слова переходили на хрип. — Ты не знаешь этого, и меня достало, что ты делаешь вид будто понимаешь каково это!

Голоса Стэна Микки не расслышал, может, из-за того, что мужчина стоял дальше от окна или потому, что тот редко переходил на крик, но Микки, сам от себя того не ожидая, нахмурился и сжал кулаки. Он знал, что если Йен так повышает голос, значит все не славу Богу.

— ОН НАЗВАЛ МЕНЯ ПИДАРОМ! ЧТО МНЕ НУЖНО БЫЛО ПО-ТВОЕМУ ДЕЛАТЬ?! НЕТ! САМ УСПОКОЙСЯ! ТЫ не хрена не понимаешь!!! Да пошел ты!!!

После послышался звук разбивающегося стекла и через мгновение входная дверь распахнулась и в дверном проеме показался Йен. Он тяжело дышал и сжимал в руках кожаную куртку. Йен на секунду замер, увидев стоявшего внизу Микки, но почти тут же сбежал вниз по лестнице.

— Чё, Галлагер, ПМС что ли? — сам не зная зачем, спросил Микки, когда Йен проходил мимо.

Но тот лишь толкнул его плечом и выскочил за калитку.

— Истеричка, — вполголоса произнёс Микки и посмотрел вслед Йену, который быстрым шагом переходил дорогу и, добравшись до тротуара, обернулся.

Показав Микки длинный средний палец, он прошипел:

— Да пошёл ты, Микки!

Злобно посмотрев на Милковича, Йен отвернулся и, натянув куртку, пошёл по тротуару.

Микки, вздохнув, проводил Йена взглядом до первого поворота, после чего быстро взбежал по лестнице. Ведь он всё-таки сюда за деньгами пришёл, а не в Санта-Барбаре участвовать.

— Йо! Стэн! — Постучал Микки по полуоткрытой двери. — Это Микки! Я пришел за деньгами!  
И не дожидаясь ответа, Микки зашёл в дом. Осматриваясь по сторонам, он прошёл в гостиную. Заметив разбитую вазу около дивана и стоявшего у окна к нему спиной Стэна, Микки замер.

Прикусив нижнюю губу, он ещё раз посмотрел на вазу, а потом на Стэна и, не зная с чего начать, просто тяжело вздохнул.

— Деньги на тумбочке. Завтра привезут товар, будь на работе в восемь, — на редкость спокойно произнёс Стэн и, не поворачиваясь к Микки, добавил: — И не забудь как в прошлый раз вовремя забрать из бухгалтерии чек.

Микки осмотрел комнату и увидел белый конверт на тумбе, что стояла рядом с разбитой вазой. Сделав пару шагов, он взял конверт и, приоткрыв его, быстро проверил содержимое. Больше по привычке наверно. Он прекрасно знал, что Стэн не стал бы наёбывать его. Но страховка никогда не бывает лишней.

— Что-нибудь ещё? — поинтересовался Стэн, всё так же не поворачиваясь к Микки.

И не то чтобы Микки было совсем наплевать на отношения Стэна с Йеном, хотя он точно хотел быть последним, кто хоть как-то связан со всем этим дерьмом. Но что-то внутри так и пыталась вырваться наружу, что-то, что хотело узнать, что за жесть только что произошла, и куда пошёл Йен, и отразиться ли эта ссора на его работе, и почему Стэн не поворачивается?  
Но Микки решил ничего не спрашивать и лишь хлопнул второй рукой по конверту.  
— Нет, — коротко ответил он и, развернувшись, быстрым шагом направился к выходу.  
Выйдя за калитку, Микки покосился на дом и, медленно помотав головой, закурил.

— Бля, ну что за жесть, а? — прошептал он и, вздохнув, направился в сторону бара.


	15. Бизнес есть бизнес

По телевизору крутили очередное дебильное шоу, в котором люди выигрывают стиралки, тачки и прочую хрень. Микки сидел на диване, закинув ноги на журнальный столик, и равнодушно смотрел на экран. В одной руке он держал почти допитую бутылку с пивом, а пальцами второй сжимал сигарету. Рядом с ним на диване лежала Мэнди и с не менее равнодушным взглядом смотрела на экран.  
Несмотря на то, что был вечер воскресенья и за окном была погода не самая худшая, тусить никому особо не хотелось. Да и вряд ли бы Микки упустил возможность спокойно расслабиться дома, пока тут нет его женушки и маленького вечно орущего Евгения.

— Поздравляю, вы выиграли жидкокристаллический телевизор! — радостно объявил ведущий, и зрители, сидевшие в зале, хором завопили и принялись хлопать из-за всех сил.

— Пф-ф-ф, — фыркнула Мэнди и забрала из рук Микки сигарету.  
На что тот немного нахмурился, но, вздохнув, продолжил смотреть, как на экране девушка заливается слезами и благодарит самого господа Бога, за то, что помог ей выиграть.

Телефон, лежавший на столике, противно завибрировал, а экран принялся мигать.

— Бля-я-я… — проныл Микки и, выпрямившись, потянулся за сотовым. Поставив бутылку на столик, Микки взял телефон и, поднеся его к уху, ответил на звонок. — Да?

— Микки, ты должен найти Йена, — раздался голос Стэна на другом конце.

— Чего я должен? — нахмурился Микки и ошарашено посмотрел по сторонам.

— Я не могу до него дозвониться уже два дня. Дома его не видели, на смс не отвечает. Ты должен найти его, пока он не вляпался во что-нибудь. Бобби скоро подъедет и даст тебе свою машину. Я улетаю в Нью-Йорк через два часа, мне нужно уже быть в аэропорту, так что давай, он уже почти подъехал, — протараторил Стэн. Голос у него был нервным, но не менее серьезным, чем обычно.

— Воу-воу-воу! Так! — резко встав с дивана, ответил Мик. — Ты походу, что-то попутал. Я прикрываю и разгребаю твой бизнес! Твой бизнес, слышишь?! А не твою личную жизнь! — повысив голос, добавил Милкович и покосился на удивленную Мэнди, что с излишним вниманием посмотрела на него.

— Нет, это ты послушай меня, Микки! Мой бизнес и есть моя жизнь. Так что будь добр через минуту быть на улице и, забрав у Бобби машину, найти Йена, — быстро ответил Стэн.

— Что за херня? Почему Бобби не может его найти? Это больше похоже на его работу, и я... — не унимался Микки.

— Потому что Бобби летит со мной! И, черт побери, хватит уже трепать! Я плачу тебе деньги, — грубо перебил его Стэн, отчего Микки удивленно замер. Он никогда до этого не слышал, чтобы тот ругался или повышал голос.  
После секундной паузы Микки, мотнув головой и пробормотав себе что-то под нос, прошептал:

— Ладно, я понял. Уже выхожу, — на этих словах он повесил трубку и, убрав телефон в карман, развернулся лицом к сестре. — Надо кое-что утрясти, — и стянув куртку со спинки дивана, Микки вздохнул и, тихо матерясь, пошёл к входной двери.

 

***

Побывав уже в трех клубах, Милкович подъехал к последнему из списка, что прислал ему Стэн. И, припарковав машину, Микки быстрым шагом направился вдоль набережной в сторону входа.

Музыка вибрировала по стенам, в ушах гудело, а бесконечные вспышки от светового оборудования лишь усложняли Микки задачу.  
На светящихся платформах танцевали полуголые парни, в чьи короткие шорты то и дело засовывали купюры. Чему, конечно, мальчишки были только рады, но выглядело это все довольно мерзко. Микки хотелось уже покончить с этим, и если повезет найти Йена и свалить отсюда раньше, чем он взорвется и врежет очередному пидриле, который предложил бы ему уединиться. Поэтому он быстрым шагом шёл через толпу полуголых и пьяных людей, беглым взглядом ища Йена.

Обойдя столики, Мик протиснулся к барной стойке и махнул бармену.

— Что тебе налить, красавчик? — спросил бармен и с интересом поглядел на Микки.

— Я ищу одного парня, рыжий такой. Может, видел? — продолжая осматривать толпу, спросил Микки.

— М-м-м, рыженькие нравятся, — усмехнулся бармен, на что Микки кинул на него взгляд а-ля "сейчас как вмажу", отчего тот немного напрягся и помотал головой. — У нас тут много парней, и рыжих тоже. Может, поподробней опишешь? 

Милкович закатил глаза и перевел взгляд на танцпол.

— Высокий… — добавил Мик, но вдруг замер и пригляделся.

Среди десятка голов он увидел затылок рыжего и, подскочив, Микки направился на танцпол.

Обойдя толпу и оттолкнув пару пьяных мужиков от Йена, Милкович дернул Йена за руку разворачивая к себе.

— МИККИ?! — удивлённо, но радостно воскликнул Йен. – Что ты тут делаешь?!

— Пошли, — пропустив вопрос мимо ушел, сказал Мик и дернул Йена за руку.

— Эй! Куда мы идем?! — попытавшись вырваться, спросил Йен.

— Пошли, — повторил Мик и потянул Йена за собой, пробираясь из толпы к выходу.

― Эм… Пока!!!! ― смог только выговорить Йен и махнул двум парням, что остались танцевать.  
Микки вытащил Йена с танцпола и повернулся к нему.

— Где твои вещи? Мы уезжаем!

Йен удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Какие вещи?

Микки закатил глаза.

— Твоя, блядь, куртка или в чём ты там пришел сюда?

Йен осмотрел себя и пожал плечами.

— Я не помню, да разве это важно? О-о-о, бесплатные шоты! ― воскликнул Йен и схватил шот с подноса официанта, который проходил мимо. — Боже! Я обожаю текилу! Могу пить её постоянно, она такая крутая! ― на последнем слове Йен выудил пальцами из стопки кусок лайма и, выпив залпом, закусил. — ОФИГЕННО!!! — улыбаясь, почти прокричал он.

Микки лишь вздохнул и помотал головой.

— Блин, и куда мне теперь это деть? — спросил Йен будто в пустоту и перевел взгляд на стопку.

— Дай сюда, — Микки одной рукой забрал стопку, а второй потянул за собой Йена.

Поставив шот на столик рядом с выходом, Микки стащил с себя куртку и, накинув её на плечи Галлагеру, вытолкнул их обоих из клуба.

***

— ВОТ ЭТО ВИД!!! — изумленно произнёс Йен, пока Микки тянул его вдоль набережной к машине. — Нет, Микки, ты видел?! Столько огней, и они все отражаться в воде! Обалдеть просто! 

— Ага, — безразлично ответил Мик и кивнул. Он уже устал и хотел хотя бы пару часов поспать, ведь завтра всё-таки на работу.

— Я бы так хотел стоять тут всю ночь и просто смотреть на этот свет, пока бы не стал с ним одним целым! — продолжал Йен, на что Микки, закатив глаза, и обернулся на Галлагера. Тот неспешно шел, то и дело виляя задом в разные стороны, и широко улыбался. 

— Боже-е-е… — прошептал Мик. Если Йен его бесил еще будучи трезвым, пьяному Галлагеру Микки просто хотел врезать.

Затолкав Йена на заднее сиденье машины, Микки захлопнул дверь и быстро запрыгнул вперед.

― ЭЙ! А чё это я сзади! Мне что, пять лет что ли?! ― удивленно спросил Йен.

Но Микки не ответил, а только завел тачку и нажал на газ.  
На светофоре Йен начал пытаться перелезть вперед.

― Не-е, это не дело, я хочу сидеть тут! — бормотал себе под нос Йен, пока пытался одолеть спинку переднего сиденья.

Микки тяжело выдохнул и, толкнув Йена в плечо, усадил его рядом с собой, перед тем как светофор переключился на зелёный.

Йен начал неуклюже пристегивать ремень, но это у него никак не выходило.

― Да нахрена ты это делаешь? Я же даже не гоню! ― удивлённо спросил Мик. Он и правда ехал со средней скоростью, так как ему не особо нужны были проблемы с копами.

― Безопасность важнее всего! ― пытаясь сделать очень серьезный голос, произнес Йен. ― А куда мы едем?

― Домой!

― К тебе? ― улыбаясь, произнес Йен.

― Нет, к тебе, ― грубо ответил Микки, его уже слишком сильно достал Йен, и ещё пару минут и он готов был ему врезать.

― Не-е-е-е, ко мне нельзя, у меня все дома. Но мы можем по-быстрому в тачке, если хочешь... ― смеясь, сказал Йен и, забросив ремень и все попытки пристегнуться, потянулся к Микки и обвил руки вокруг его шеи.

― Чёрт, чувак, ты чё творишь? ― Микки дернулся, пытаясь скинуть с себя Галлагера, но тот лишь сильнее прижался, опустив голову тому на плечо.

― Неужели ты совсем не скучал по мне?! ― почти прошептал ему в ухо Йен, и запах перегара ударил в нос Мика.

― Отвали, Йен, а то сейчас так врежу, что пожалеешь.

Но Йен продолжал.

— Неужели ты ни разу не думал обо мне, о нас.... — шептал он. — Чёрт, ты же не мог просто взять и забыть всё, что было между нами... — произнес Йен и, притянувшись ещё ближе, поцеловал Микки в шею, отчего тот резко развернулся и, скинув с себя чужие руки, выматерился и снова крикнул:

— Отвали, Йен, а то сейчас в нос получишь! ПОНЯЛ?

— Да ты просто ревнуешь! — фыркнул Йен и, снова развалившись на сиденье, закинул полусогнутые ноги на бардачок. — Нет, серьезно, как по-другому можно объяснить твои действия? Ты ревнуешь. Я теперь со Стэном, а ты просто на него работаешь. Я его трахаю, а не тебя, и тебя это бесит! Но ты просто слишком большой слабак, чтобы что-то предпринять, — глотая слова, договорил Йен, смотря в окно. 

Микки молчал и сжимал руль, так что на кожаной обивке оставались следы от его ногтей.  
Он тратил свой выходной вечер на то, что бы забрать бухого парня своего босса из клуба, с которым тот поссорился. И этот парень ― Йен, мать его, Галлагер! Парень, который уехал, хотя тот просил его не делать этого. Который не смог понять, что ему сложнее, чем ему, что ему тошно от всего, но он не может ничего с этим поделать. Который плюнул на него и бросил одного в этом сраном Саутсайде как какую-то сучку.

Йен открыл окно и, высунув руку, продолжал нести всякий пьяный бред. Но голос его было почти не слышно из-за шума за окном.

Когда они съехали с шоссе. Йен закрыл окно и, повернувшись к Микки, громко произнёс:

― Как ты смог продолжить жить, будто ничего не было? Будто НАС не было? Или тебе на столько на меня насрать, что ты.. ― Но Йен не успел договорить, так как Микки, выдвинув челюсть вперед, резко затормозил.  
Эта была последняя капля. Терпение Милковича лопнуло.

― ДА ЧТО МНЕ ЕЩЁ ОСТАВАЛОСЬ ДЕЛАТЬ?! ― стукнув об руль кулаком, проорал Микки. ― Броситься за тобой и умолять не уезжать? Или, может, сбежать с тобой? Ты понятия не имеешь, что МНЕ пришлось пережить! Это не тебе пришлось жениться, для того, что бы просто выжить! Это не у тебя дома живет ребенок русской шлюхи! Это не тебе пришлось трахать эту суку под присмотром отца, который готов был убить нас обоих! Ты ни хуя не знаешь, НИ ЧЕРТА! И ты не имеешь никакого, слышишь?! НИКАКОГО права говорить мне всё это или осуждать, за то, что я выбрал чертову жизнь, а не твой веснушчатый зад! ― выдал Микки и, тяжело выдохнув, добавил: ― И давай-ка ты закроешь своё поганый рот, пока я не уебал тебя, и мы, блядь, уже доедем до твоего чертового дома! ― закончил Микки и, подняв брови верх, посмотрел на Йена.  
На что тот лишь осел в кресле и молча отвернулся к окну.

Когда они подъехали к дому Галлагеров, Микки остановился и заглушил мотор.

Они просидели в тишине полминуты, пока Милкович не повернулся к Йену.

― Сам дойдёшь?

Йен лишь кивнул и молча вылез из машины. Захлопнув дверь, он, не поворачиваясь, зашёл на участок и через мгновение уже закрыл за собой входную дверь.

― Твою мать… ― проныл Микки и, оттягивая кожу, провел по лицу рукой. Он взял телефон и, набрав смс Стэну, завёл машину.


	16. Обсудим?

— Эй, Галлагер! — окликнула Мэнди друга, когда тот вышел из кабинета литературы. Йен лишь слабо улыбнулся и направился к ней навстречу, на ходу застегивая кожанку.

— Привет, — приобняв подругу и пару раз похлопав её по плечу, произнес Йен.

— Блудный сын вернулся!!! — закатив глаза, ответила Мэнди и, слегка приобняв Йена, дала ему шутливый подзатыльник. — Если в следующий раз опять пропадешь на целые выходные, хотя бы меня с собой возьми, — добавила она и, отстранившись, захлопнула свой шкафчик.  
Йен усмехнулся и помотал головой.

— Тебе бы там вряд ли понравилось, — заметил он, хотя и сам едва помнил, где был почти три дня.

— Пофиг... — слабо улыбнувшись, ответила Мэнди и направилась в сторону выхода.

Выйдя из здания школы, она поправила юбку и, вынув из кармана пачку Мальборо, протянула одну сигарету Йену.

— Как там у вас со Стэном? Помирились? — прикуривая им обоим, спросила Мэнди.

— Типа того... — кивнул Йен и выпустил густой дым в сторону. — Он позвонил мне из Нью-Йорка. Мы поговорили, — добавил он и, подняв свободную руку над головой, подцепил пальцами зеленый капюшон толстовки. Закрыв голову от противного ветра, Йен, еще раз затянувшись, перевел взгляд на Мэнди.

— А когда он возвращается? — спросила она, сильнее заматывая легкий шарф вокруг шеи.

— Вроде бы он прилетел ещё утром, я точно не знаю, — пожав плечами, ответил Йен и, посмотрев по сторонам, добавил: — Ты сейчас куда? Домой или на работу?

Мэнди отбросила недокуренную сигарету в сторону и, убрав замерзшие руки в карманы, ответила:  
— Вообще я в кино, а что? У тебя есть предложение? — улыбнулась она, но Йен лишь помотал головой.

— Нет, мне на работу надо, и ещё кое-что сделать, — затянувшись, ответил он и, вопросительно выгнув бровь, добавил: — А с кем это ты в кино идешь?

— С Марком Омэйли, — остановившись и подтянув итак слишком короткую юбку, произнесла Мэнди и, усмехнувшись, заметила: — Он уже целую вечность пытается дойти со мной до третей базы, так что пусть сначала хотя бы в кино меня сводит. Сто лет там не была!  
Йен нахмурился и, развернувшись к подруге, произнес:

— Эй!!! Я могу сводить тебя в кино, и тебе не придется раздвигать ноги, черт, МЭНДИ! 

— Бо-о-о-же, — простонала Мэнди, — давай ты не будешь изображать из себя мамочку и просто успокоишься. Это всего лишь кино, ещё не факт, что из этого что-либо выльется! Окей?

Йен лишь тяжело вздохнул и, бросив окурок в сторону, кивнул.

—Ладно, мне пора, постарайся быть аккуратной. Окей? Я позвоню, — произнес он и, чмокнув подругу в лоб, быстро перебежал улицу.

— Ох, — закатив глаза, прошептала Мэнди и, махнув рукой, пошла вдоль улицы в сторону кинотеатра.

*** 

Колокольчик на двери «Good time for break» противно задребезжал, когда Йен открыл дверь и зашел в магазин. Микки, не отрывая глаз от телефона, лишь поджал губы и продолжил играть в дурацкую игрушку.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Йен удивился, не увидев за кассой Малика. Но, пожав плечами, прошел вглубь. Остановившись напротив Микки, что стоял к нему боком, прислонившись спиной к прилавку, Йен немного потоптался на месте и, не зная как начать, лишь тяжело выдохнул.  
На что Микки задрал брови вверх и, не отрываясь от игры, спросил.

— Ты что-то хотел? 

— Я пришел отдать тебе твою куртку, — переступая с ноги на ногу, ответил Йен и, скинув с плеча рюкзак, поставил его на прилавок.

— Ум-м-м, — промычал Микки в ответ, продолжая играть.

Достав куртку и положив её рядом на прилавок, Йен застегнул рюкзак и посмотрел на Микки.

— Я знаю, что нам не обязательно это обсуждать, но... — вздохнув, Йен быстро произнес. — Но спасибо, что забрал меня оттуда и отвез домой!

Но Микки лишь кивнул и продолжил играть.  
Через пару секунд Йен опустил взгляд на носки своих ботинок и, сжав кулак, быстро проговорил:

— Прости, что именно тебе пришлось это делать и что тебе пришлось всё это выслушать от меня. Я был пьян, я не должен был, просто.... — Йен поднял взгляд на Микки, который всё так же смотрел в телефон и, по всей видимости, не особо слушал его. — ЭЙ?! — крикнул Йен и резко отодвинул руку Микки, которой тот держал телефон, в сторону.

— Какого черта, Галлагер? — возмутился Микки и, нахмурившись, поднял на него взгляд.

— Прости, слышишь? Мне правда жаль!!! Неужели тебе так сложно просто выслушать меня? — тоже немного нахмурившись, ответил Йен и сильнее сжал запястье Микки.

— Ты прав, нам необязательно это обсуждать, — выдернув руку, заметил Микки и, мотнув головой, засунул телефон в карман. — И вообще, нечего тут обсуждать, я просто делал свою работу, не больше, — добавил Мик и отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Видишь, в этом твоя проблема! — начал Йен, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты никогда не хочешь ничего обсуждать. Копишь в себе всё это дерьмо, просто потому, что не умеешь об этом говорить. В этом твоя проблема, Микки, в этом!

— Так это теперь у меня проблема?! — от шока широко распахнув глаза, спросил Микки и посмотрел на Йена. — Мы разве тут из-за моей проблемы? Это ты набухался и пропал на несколько дней, а не я. Ты, блядь, не поделил, что-то со Стэном, и это тебя я, черт побери, искал по всем пидорским клубам Чикаго! — выпалил он. — Так разве мои проблемы мы тут должны обсуждать, а? — добавил Милкович, разведя руками в сторону, и демонстративно отвернулся от Йена.

Но Йен лишь поджал нижнюю губу и ещё больше нахмурился.

— Я уже извинился за это, разве нет? — произнес Йен и посмотрел на затылок Мика. — Конечно, если тебе так удобней, мы можем вообще никогда ничего не обсуждать. Но... — Йен опустил руки и сильно сжал кулаки, что аж пальцы захрустели. — Но почему ты не можешь смотреть мне в глаза, пока я с тобой разговариваю? — крикнул он и дернул Микки за плечо, разворачивая к себе.

— Да бля!!! — крикнул Микки, одернув руку Йена, и, развернувшись до конца, выставил руки вперед, толкнув Йена в грудь. — В чем твоя проблема, Галлагер?!

Йен отстранился немного назад из-за толчка.

— Почему ты просто не можешь сказать всё как есть? Неужели для тебя это так сложно?! — не унимался Йен. Шагнув к Микки, он схватил его за воротник весьма помятой черной рубашки и, встряхнув, вжал всем телом в прилавок.  
Микки рассвирипел и, замахнувшись, попытался дать Йену кулаком под челюсть, но тот быстро перехватил его руку и сжал пальцами кисть.

— Твою ма-а-ать, — зашипел Мик, пытаясь помочь себе второй рукой, но её, увы, ждала такая же участь, что и первую. Зажав обе руки в железной хватке, Йен надавил грудью вперед, заставляя Микки немного прогнуться. Всё это время Галлагер не отрывал своего взгляд от нервно мельтешащих глаз Микки.

— Черт, Микки! Зачем ты все время пытаешься меня оттолкнуть? — прошептал Йен.

Микки перестал дергаться и медленно поднял взгляд на Йена, который внимательно смотрел на него, вжимая в прилавок.

— Зачем? — ещё тише, почти одними губами спросил Йен.

Нервно сглотнув и облизав пересохшие губы, Микки попытался как можно меньше думать о том, что вся эта ситуация уже начинала его как минимум заводить. Йен, конечно, его жутко сейчас бесил, но если он продолжит в том же духе вжимать его в прилавок, то Микки за себя ручаться не мог...

После небольшой, но очень неловкой для Микки паузы, Йен ослабил хватку, чем Милкович тут же воспользовался и, дернувшись, оттолкнул от себя Йена.

Галлагер было шагнул немного вперед, пытаясь устоять на ногах от резкого толчка, но Микки сразу замахнулся и, не совсем понимая зачем, заехал Йену кулаком под ребра. Отчего тот сложился пополам, прижимая руку к месту удара.  
Выдохнув, Микки провел рукой по волосам и, взглянув быстро на камеру наблюдения, перевёл взгляд на хрипящего Йена. 

— Надеюсь, мы всё прояснили? — спросил он, закусывая нижнюю губу.

В глубине души ему было чертовски стыдно перед Йеном, но признаться и извиниться он никак не мог. Ударил — значит надо было. За что? Да за всё!  
Йен выпрямился но, продолжая держать руку на месте удара, слабо покачал головой.

— И в этом весь ты, Микки, тебе легче ударить, чем сказать правду, — с иронией произнес Йен и, не поднимая взгляд, схватил рюкзак и быстро вышел из магазина.


	17. Правая рука

— Чёртов Галлагер... — прошептал Микки, прокручивая в голове слова Йена снова и снова.   
С каждым разом он всё сильнее затягивался уже почти целиком сгоревшей сигаретой. И когда пальцы уже начало жечь, Микки отбросил окурок в сторону и со всей силы стукнул ногой по стоявшему рядом мусорному баку. 

— Твою ма-а-а-ть! — взвыл Микки, так как контейнер оказался плотнее, чем он думал, и теперь нога заныла от боли. — Бля-я-я, — матерясь под нос, прошептал Мик и, оглядевшись по сторонам, провел рукой под носом. 

Подцепив пальцами очередную сигарету из пачки, Микки, мотнув головой, попытался прикурить, но вдруг услышал дребезжание колокольчика из полуприкрытой двери служебного выхода. «Чертовы наркоши», — подумал Милкович и, засовывая не начатую сигарету за ухо, ещё раз окинул задний двор беглым взглядом и, матерясь, зашёл в магазин. Работать в одиночестве ему совсем не нравилось.

Увидев стоявшего к нему спиной большого и крепкого мужчину с тростью в руках, Микки немного нахмурился и, подойдя ближе, вопросительно мотнул головой.

— Я могу тебя чем-то помочь, здоровяк? 

— Вообще-то да. — Раздался голос сбоку и из-за полок показался Стэн. Мужчина, стоявший рядом с Микки, медленно обернулся и, переступив с ноги на ногу, снова оперся о длинную, черную трость. Пальцы его вместе с ладонью были забинтованы, а из-под некоторых слоев ткани виднелись немного посиневшие куски кожи.

— Стэн? — удивленно произнес Микки. — Ты когда вернулся? — обходя кассу, добавил он и окинул начальника беглым взглядом.

— Пару часов назад, возникли сложности... — на последнем слове мужчина вздохнул и посмотрел на громилу, что сверлил Микки всё это время тяжелом взглядом. — Я был тут недалеко и просто хотел поблагодарить тебя за хорошо проделанную работу, ну... на выходных, — подойдя к прилавку, добавил Стэн и улыбнулся.

Микки, продолжающий всё это время немного хмуриться, дернул бровью, вспомнив все "прелести" этой работы и особенно разговор, который был минут двадцать назад у них с Йеном. 

— Окей, а вообще мог просто позвонить, если что, — пожав плечами, быстро произнес Микки и опустил взгляд на прилавок. 

— Ты хорошо делаешь свою работу, Микки. Это приятно, — начал было Стэн, параллельно доставая из кармана пальто желтый конверт. Положив его на прилавок, Стэн добавил: — Для меня это очень важно, чтобы работу делали хорошо, отдаваясь ей полностью, — придвинув конверт к рукам Милковича, Стэн слабо улыбнулся и поднял взгляд. 

— Э-э? Что это? — нахмурился Микки и, качнув головой, посмотрел на мужчину.

— Плата за твоё потраченное время, — поправляя ворот пальто, ответил Стэн.

— Но... — подбирая слова, замялся Микки. Не то, чтобы деньги ему были не нужны. Хотя в данный момент они у него и были, но всегда же приятно получить ещё и иметь пару заначек. Просто, как-то это было странно, был какой-то подвох. Микки чувствовал это, а чутью он своему доверял. Не то, что людям.

— Ну так? — выгнув бровь, спросил Стэн и посмотрел на Милковича.

Простояв в тишине ещё пару секунд, Микки дернул рукой и отодвинул конверт.

— Мы не обговаривали это заранее, так что ― нет. Будем считать, что я сделал это по... — немного щурясь, Микки посмотрел на мужчину. Если он скажет это сам, он себе это вряд ли простит. Нет, Микки не такой.

— По доброте душевной? — неуверено спросил Стэн, и его улыбка стала шире.

— Да пофиг, — мотнув головой, ответил Мик и, закатив глаза, снова посмотрел на громилу.

— Ну хорошо, — кивнул Стэн и, взяв с прилавка упаковку со жвачкой, медленно распаковал её и вынул пластинку. — Нью-Йорк отличный город, — начал он и отправил мятную пластинку в рот. — Сумасшедший чуть-чуть, но красивый. Правда, туристов многовато. Особенно в центре... — Стэн отошел от кассы, но конверт не забрал, вместо этого он начал медленно передвигаться вдоль стеллажей с чипсами. Микки внимательно смотрел на него, хотя и не очень понимал к чему тот клонит. — Ты был в Нью-Йорке, Микки? — вдруг развернувшись к Микки лицом, спросил Стэн. 

— А-а-а, нет, — скрестив руки на груди, ответил Мик и, усмехнувшись, добавил: — Мне и в Чикаго сумасшедших хватает.  
Стэн тоже усмехнулся и, развернувшись, снова продолжил медленно идти вдоль полок.

— В общем, Нью-Йорк отличный город, правда, поездка была не из лучших... — на последних словах Стэн остановился напротив выхода и снова обернулся. — Тебе нравится работать тут? — намного серьезней, чем до этого, спросил он. На что Микки непонимающе дернул бровью. — Я это спрашиваю потому, — не услышав ответа от Милковича, решил пояснить Стэн. — Потому, что ты нужен мне рядом, а не там где ты сейчас. Но если тебя устраивает это место… — оглядев магазин беглым взглядом, мужчина опять посмотрел на Микки и добавил: — …я настаивать не буду.

— Но... зачем? — всё ещё непонимающе смотря на Стэна, спросил Мик.

— Потому что ты хорошо проявил себя, работая тут, ты быстро схватываешь, добиваешься своей цели, а главное, на тебя можно положиться, — засунув руки в карманы своего бежевого пальто, ответил Стэн и продолжил: — Ну и так сложилось, что из-за нашей поездки Бобби… — быстро окинув громилу взглядом, произнес мужчина, — … Бобби сам не сможет выполнять всю свою работу какое-то время. Зато ты сможешь, — вынув одну руку из кармана и положив её на плече громиле, Стэн добавил: — Ну что? Станешь Вторым Бобби? — усмехнувшись, произнес он. — Без обид, Бо, зато я оплатил твоё лечение.

— Всё нормально, сэр, — понимающе кивнул Бобби и слабо улыбнулся.

Микки, пребывающий всё это время в неком шоке, немного выдвинул челюсть вперед и почесал ногтем большого пальца переносицу.

— Хочешь, что бы я стал твоей правой рукой? — съязвил Микки, но больше от того, что не знал, что сказать, нежели от желания съязвить.

— Не совсем, скорее ты будешь второй рукой Бобби, и левой, так как именно она, увы, работает хуже всего... — спокойно ответил Стэн и, похлопав громилу по плечу, добавил: — Ну что скажешь? 

— Я могу подумать? — после небольшой паузы, не зная зачем, спросил Микки, сам-то он уже решил, сидеть в магазине целыми днями ему порядком наскучило. 

— Хорошо, но времени у тебя не очень много, в четверг Бобби летит на месяц в клинику. И если ты согласишься, ему нужно будет передать тебе все дела. Так что, — отойдя от громилы и снова подойдя к кассе, произнес Стэн, — у тебя два дня на раздумывание.

И на этом Стэн вынул из кармана пару монет и вместе с оставшейся жвачкой положил их на прилавок. 

— Два дня... — повторил он и, развернувшись, пошёл к выходу. Боб последовал за ним.

— Эй?! — крикнул Мик, когда мужчины уже почти вышли. — А деньги? — подняв конверт и помахав им, спросил он.

— Пусть это будет твоим стимулом для раздумывания. Это не больше двух процентов от ежегодной выручки Бобби. — И на этих словах Стэн и Боб вышли из магазина, оставив Микки одного в магазине с конвертом в руках.  
Недолго думая, Мик распечатал конверт и заглянул внутрь. 

— Твою ж ма-ать… — прошептал он, увидев внушительную пачку стодолларовых купюр.

Задрав голову вверх, он попытался примерно подсчитать зарплату Бобби. Но лишь больше нахмурился, когда понял, что последнее, что он запомнил в школе из алгебры было ― сколько раз ему нужно ругнуться, чтобы его уже, наконец, выгнали из класса, и он бы смог пойти покурить.

— Чё-ё-ёрт, — сложив конверт и засунув его в задний карман, произнес Микки и, вынув из-за уха сигарету, направился к служебному выходу.


	18. Кофе с утра

Микки стоял напротив входа в небольшое кафе. Зажав сигарету зубами, он бил по экрану телефона замерзшими пальцами, пробуя в очередной раз дозвониться до Стэна.

— Твою ж... — проныл Микки, когда противный женский голос на другом конце снова сообщил ему, то, что он и так знал. — Не доступен, бля. Где ты, мать твою? — матерясь под нос, произнёс Микки и, засунув руку с телефоном в карман, взял сигарету и выпустил дым в сторону.

— Не меня ли ты ждешь? — спросил Стэн и, обойдя Микки, встал напротив.

— Бля, я уже двадцать минут тут торчу, всю жопу отморозил! — возмутился Микки и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на мужчину. 

— Так зашел бы в кафе, — спокойно ответил Стэн и пожал плечами.

— Ага, точно. Зашел бы, выпил кофе, перед тем как начать всех там пиздить? Кстати, кого именно мы будем прессовать? Кто в этом хипстерском местечке должен тебе? — выпустив очередную порцию дыма, спросил Микки.

— С чего ты взял, что мы пришли кого-то, эм-м… прессовать? — удивленно выгнув бровь, спросил Стэн, смерив Микки насмешливым взглядом.

— Тогда, что мы тут делаем в девять утра? Кофе что ли пить будем? — усмехнулся Микки. Но Стэн только пожал плечами и, развернувшись, толкнул дверь в кофейню.

— Чё? Серьёзно? — задрав брови, спросил Микки. Но Стэн не ответил, лишь слабо улыбнулся ему через плечо и зашел в кафе. — Матерь Божья, — фыркнул Микки и, отбросив сигарету в сторону, последовал за мужчиной.

— Нет, серьёзно? — не унимался Микки, плюхавшись на стул напротив начальника. 

— А что ты хотел Микки? — Стэн помахал рукой официантке и перевел взгляд на недовольное лицо Милковича.

— Я думал, что мы идем на встречу или типа кого-то херачить, но уж точно не пить кофе, — Микки закатил глаза, когда к их столику подошла официантка и что-то там пропищала про них и напиток дня по специальной цене.

— Нет, спасибо… — Стэн взглянул на бэйджик официантки, – Шарлотта, — мило улыбнувшись девушке, добавил он. — Принесите нам два кофе со сливками.

Микки проводил взглядом Шарлотту и перевел взгляд на Стэна.

— Окей, тогда зачем мы тут? Я, знаешь ли, не лучший компаньон для посиделок в кафе.  
Но Стэн ничего не ответил, а перевел взгляд на часы, что были подвешены к стене над входом.

— Йоу? Стэн? — Микки щелкнул два раза перед лицом мужчины и посмотрел по сторонам. — Если мы даже не говорим, то зачем я вообще тут?

— Ты слишком нервный, Микки, ты знаешь об этом? — произнёс Стэн и перевёл взгляд на Милковича.

На этих словах к их столику подошла официантка и, поставив кружки на стол, поинтересовалась, может ли она помочь чем-нибудь ещё.  
Микки машинально мотнул головой. Но Стэн поднял взгляд на девушку и, придвинув к себе кружку, произнес: 

— Скажите Шарлотта, а мистер Сименс уже на месте?

Микки удивлённо посмотрел на Стэна и выпрямился.

— Если да, не могли бы вы позвать его?

Девушка немного нахмурилась и, слабо кивнув в ответ, направилась за менеджером.

— Так мы всё-таки по делам тут? Не так ли? — спросил Микки и расплылся в улыбке.

— Мне нужно, что бы ты уступил ему место, когда он подойдет, — пропустив вопрос мимо ушей, спокойно произнёс Стэн и, залив немного сливок в кофе, перевёл взгляд на окно. Микки поджал нижнюю губу и, окинув взглядом кофейню, встал из-за стола.  
Вскоре к их столику подошел мужчина средних лет. Он испуганно покосился на Милковича и, не успев даже сесть за стол, начал тихо лепетать.

— Стэн, я знаю, как это выглядит, но это неправда, я никому нечего не говорил, меня подставили, — Мужчина нервно теребил свой галстук и, опустившись на стул, напротив Стэна продолжил: — Ты должен мне поверить, я не имею к этому никого отношения, я бы не стал тебя сдавать!

Микки внимательно слушал, что говорил мужчина, то и дело переводя взгляд на Стэна, который всё это время лишь медленно мешал свой кофе и смотрел в окно.

— Знаешь, Питер, — спокойно начал Стэн, перебив мужчину. — Когда я учился в средней школе, у меня был приятель, — отпив немного кофе, Стэн продолжил: — Я давал ему списывать биологию, а он отдавал мне своё яблоко на ланче. Взаимовыгода, всё честно. Но однажды, после того как он в очередной раз списал у меня на тесте, его поймал учитель и повёл к директору, — Стэн повернулся к Питеру и, отпив ещё немного из кружки, кивнул. — В тот день я не получил своё яблоко. Вместо этого вечером позвонили из школы и сказали, что я отстранён на неделю за то, что списываю. Моим родителям было стыдно за меня. А мне было стыдно за своего приятеля, что так нагло соврал и подставил меня из-за собственной глупости. — Сделав паузы, Стэн поправил воротник пальто и пожав плечами добавил. — правда месяц спустя он попал под машину... Случайность, такое бывает.  
Питер замотал головой.

– Я ничего не говорил, Стэн, я клянусь! Ты должен поверить мне!  
Но Стэн снова перевёл взгляд на окно и продолжил:   
— Любое вранье, даже самое маленькое, даже, которое идёт во спасение. Оно всё равно остаётся враньем. И за свои слова нужно платить.   
Стэн сделал глоток и, поставив кружку на стол, повернулся к Питеру.   
— Как там поживает твоя жена? Наверное, вся в планировании шестилетия твоей прекрасной дочурки? — спросил Стэн и мимолетно взглянул на часы.  
Питер в ужасе замер. А Микки, наклонив голову в бок, посмотрел на Стэна.

—Ты же не станешь?.. — прошептал мужчина и нервно сглотнул.

— О нет, я бы не стал, — мотнув головой, ответил Стэн и добавил: — Как и ты бы не стал сдавать меня, и воровать мой мет, правда же?

Стэн поднял взгляд на Микки, что всё это время не мог поверить в то, что слышит. И, слабо улыбнувшись, перевёл взгляд на уже побледневшего Питера.

— В общем, давай перейдем к сути, — Стэн немного наклонился к столу и уже тише произнес: – Ты находишь способ вернуть всё обратно к пятнице, и я забываю, что ты сдал меня. Но если по каким-то причинам у тебя это не выходит, то в субботу к твоей маленькой дочурки, как там её?.. Эмили? Да? – Стэн улыбнулся. – А не то вместо клоуна на вечеринку к Эмили в субботу придет Микки, и ещё пару не менее талантливых ребят, — Стэн кивнул в сторону застывшего Милковича и протянул Питеру руку. — Договорились?

Питер нервно закивал и, пожав руку, быстро встал.

Проводив менеджера взглядом, Микки тяжело выдохнул и посмотрел на Стэна, что протёр руку салфеткой и, отодвинув чашку, медленно встал из-за стола. — Пойдем? Я не хочу попасть под дождь, — положив на стол пятидолларовую купюру, Стэн посмотрел на Микки и кивнул в сторону окна, за которым на небе уже собрались тучи.


	19. Доверие

Телефон, лежавший на подоконнике, глухо завибрировал, тем самым заставляя Йена нехотя открыть глаза и перевернуться на спину. Сегодняшняя смена в кофейне здорово его вымотала, и по возвращению домой он сразу рухнул в кровать.  
Медленно привстав на локти, Йен дотянулся до телефона и, зевнув, открыл пришедшее сообщение. "Я на улице. Поговорим?" ― отобразилось на экране.  
Закатив глаза и тяжело вздохнув, Йен сполз с кровати и, засунув телефон в карман, натянул на себя что-то, что первой попало под руку ― к счастью, это оказалась куртка.  
Меньше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось говорить.  
Спустившись на первый этаж, Йен надел ботинки, которые валялись у лестницы и, махнув Фионе, что стояла у плиты, произнёс:

— Я буду на улице, если что.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Йен выскочил из дома и, спустившись по лестнице, вышел во двор.

Весь день шёл мелкий дождь, что вместе с тучами пришел с побережья. И теперь весь Суатсайд был окутан ещё более мрачными сумерками нежели обычно.

Перед калиткой была припаркована машина и Йен, не дожидаясь приглашения, дёрнул за ручку и залез в автомобиль.  
Закрыв за собой дверь, Йен медленно повернулся в сторону водительского сиденья и, слабо улыбнувшись, кивнул.

— Ну привет, — произнёс Стэн, наклонившись в сторону, и поцеловал его в уголок губ. — Мы последнее время так редко видимся, — немного отстранившись, добавил он.

— Школа, работа, ― у меня мало времени, да и ты постоянно работаешь, — быстро ответил Йен и, опустив взгляд на свои колени, пожал плечами. Прозвучало, как отговорка, и почему-то Йен ощутил себя слегка виноватым.

— Я скучал... — тихо сказал Стэн и, проследив за взглядом Йена, положил свою руку ему на ногу.

— Да, я знаю, — накрыв его ладонь своей рукой, заметил Йен и, посмотрев на любовника, добавил: — Прости, я просто очень сегодня устал: на работе был настоящий ад.

Стэн лишь кивнул и, убрав руку, задумчиво посмотрел в окно.

— Я не понимаю, зачем ты вообще устроился туда. Если тебе нужны деньги, ты мог бы просто попросить меня, — через пару секунд выдал Стэн и, посмотрев на Йена, прибавил: — Ты же знаешь, я не против.

— Да, но ты же знаешь, что против я, — решительно ответил Йен так быстро, будто ответ у него был заготовлен заранее.

— Да что в этом такого? Если уж я и так трачу на тебя деньги, почему бы мне не помочь твоей семье? — не понимая реакции Йена, заметил Стэн и положил руку на спинку пассажирского кресла.

—Мы действительно сейчас будем обсуждать сколько денег ты на меня потратил? — нахмурившись, спросил Йен. Эта тема всегда его злила, и сейчас казалась особенно раздражающей.

— Нет, но я хочу, чтобы ты просто знал, что я всегда могу помочь тебе и твоей семье, — спокойно ответил Стэн.

—Ох, ладно. Всё. Мы можем сменить тему? — тяжело вздохнул Йен и перевел взгляд на свой дом.

— Конечно, — согласился Стэн и, передвинув руку с кресла на плечо Йена, притянул его к себе.

— Я не это имел в виду, — оказавшись в объятиях мужчины, заметил Йен.

— Разве? — уткнувшись носом в его шею и начав медленно покрывать её поцелуями, разочаровано уточнил Стэн. 

Но Йен ничего не сказал, лишь прикрыл глаза и, чувствуя, что млеет, немного прогнул спину.

— Вот и я о чём... — усмехнулся Стэн и продолжил осыпать кожу поцелуями..

— Че-е-е-р-т, мне в задницу впивается коробка передач, может, перелезем на заднее сиденье? — через пару минут спросил Йен, когда рука Стэна медленно спускалась по его груди, расстегивая молнию куртки.

— Надо было сразу начинать с этого, — прошептал Стэн и, убрав руку, отстранился от Йена.   
Тот вернулся на своё сиденье и, улыбнувшись, повернулся к мужчине.

— Или можем пойти в дом? — предложил он, но Стэн лишь мотнул головой.

— Прости, но не сегодня, у меня ещё полно работы, и завтра у нас с Микки очень важная встреча, — извинился тот и, поправив немного задравшееся пальто, добавил: — Но я бы с удовольствием познакомился с твоей семьей.

Пропустив вторую часть ответа мимо ушей, Йен нахмурился и, посмотрев на Стэна, переспросил:

— У вас с Микки?

— Ну да, он теперь работает со мной, пока Бобби в клинике, — последовал равнодушный ответ.

— Типа он твой помощник что ли? — с удивлением допытывался Йен.

— Ну, типа того, — усмехнулся Стэн, но, увидев беспокойно лицо Галлагера, выгнул бровь. — А что? Тебя это не устаивает?

Йен замотал головой и принялся тараторить:

— Нет, всё нормально. Просто… Просто твоя работа ― я о ней мало знаю. Но разве не из-за этой самой работы Бобби пострадал? И теперь вместо него Микки. И если что-то пойдет не так, то…

— Ты беспокоишься, что он тоже пострадает? — перебив Йена, спросил Стэн, немного нахмурившись.

— Что? Нет? Конечно нет! Я… — так же быстро начал Йен, но почти сразу же осекся, — … я просто не уверен... — замялся он и, нервно осмотрев машину, заявил: — Не уверен, что ему стоит доверять!  
Не до конца понимая зачем он это сказал, Йен воззрился на Стэна, но, увидев на его лице слабую улыбку, тяжело выдохнул.

— Ну, в наше время вообще не стоит никому доверять, — хмыкнул тот.

— Ну да... — тихо согласился Йен и провёл рукой по волосам, заправляя чёлку назад. — Тогда, ещё увидимся? — открыв дверь и начав вылезать из машины, добавил он.

— Но я тебе доверяю.. — положив руку на плечо Йена, тем самым останавливая его, сказал Стэн. — Я доверяю тебе, поэтому доверяю Микки. Пока настолько насколько нужно. Но всё же.

— А-а-а, окей, — немного напрягшись, кивнул Йен и, не зная, что на это ответить, быстро придвинулся к мужчине и, чмокнув его в губы, так же быстро выскочил из машины. — Я позвоню, — крикнул он и, захлопнув за собой дверь, быстрым шагом направился к дому. 

Как никогда ему нужно было срочно поговорить с единственным человеком, которому несмотря ни на что, было не наплевать на Микки, мать его, Милковича.

***

— Наверно поэтому он предложил мне перестать вкалывать на трех работах, — протягивая Йену банку с пивом, произнесла Мэнди и плюхнулась рядом на диван.

— Что? — не понимающе посмотрев на неё, переспросил Йен.

— Ну, типа на днях я поздно пришла после смены в закусочной, а он предложил уволиться, мол, денег пока хватает, — пояснила Мэнди и, открыв своё пиво, сделала пару больших глотков.

— М-м-м... — кивнул Йен и, осмотрев гостиную, произнёс: — Кстати, где все? Слишком уж тут тихо для буднего вечера.

— А хрен их знает! Когда я пришла, никого не было, но это и к лучшему. А то если дома Евгений, он всё время орет, — хмыкнула Мэнди и, посмотрев на друга, добавила: — А Стэн знает, что вы с Микки... эм… — замявшись, она опустила взгляд и закусила нижнюю губу.

— Думаю, что нет. Ну, я ему не говорил. Так что... — вздохнув, ответил Йен и, открыв своё пиво, тоже сделал пару глотков.

— Но всё равно, это довольно странно. С чего бы ему брать моего никчемного брата в помощники, учитывая, что он знает его не больше двух месяцев? — после небольшой неловкой паузы задумалась вслух Мэнди и, подняв взгляд на Йена, прибавила: — А может они? Ну… тоже? — расплывшись в улыбке, произнесла она, на что Йен сначала удивленно выгнул бровь, но уже через секунду прыснул от смеха.

— Пф-ф-ф, да конечно! И как я сразу не понял?! Ха-ха, — сквозь смех произнёс Йен и, мотнув головой, отпил ещё немного пива.

— Ну мало ли... — пожав плечами, усмехнулась Мэнди и, поставив банку на столик перед диваном, засунула руки в карманы толстовки.

Достав пачку красных Мальборо, она прикурила и, затянувшись пару раз, протянула сигарету другу.

— Значит, тебя это не особо напрягает? — выпустив дым, спросил Йен.

— Не знаю... А должно? — пожав плечами, ответила Мэнди и, забрав обратно сигарету, сделала затяжку.

— Ну это тебе не в магазине жопу просиживать, а по самые уши залезть в весь этот наркобизнес. Его ведь и грохнуть могут, — заметил Йен, окидывая гостиную беглым взглядом.

— Да его каждый день грохнуть могут! Ты его видел? Он сам всегда нарывается, — фыркнула Мэнди и, немного нахмурившись, посмотрела на Йена. — Да и какая тебе разница?

Но Йен ничего не ответил, лишь пожал плечами и отпил ещё немного пива.

Просидев в тишине ещё пару минут, Мэнди потушила сигарету о пепельницу, взяла банку с пивом и встала с дивана.

— Не хочешь, что-нибудь поесть? Могу разогреть мини-пиццу?

— Нет, я наверно пойду, — тоже встав, ответил Йен и, взяв куртку, что висела на спинке дивана, добавил: — Мне ещё химию делать, так что… — накинув куртку и обойдя диван, Йен подошёл к подруге и, поцеловав её в щеку, улыбнулся.

— Ну ладно, как хочешь, — кивнула она и, проводив взглядом Йена до двери, направилась на кухню.

— До завтра! — крикнул Йен, открывая входную дверь и столкнувшись лбом с Микки, от неожиданности замер. — Микки?

— А чему ты удивляешься так дебил? Я вообще-то тут типа живу, — потерев лоб, проворчал Мик и, отодвинув Йена с прохода, прошёл в дом.

Отмерев, Йен глупо закивал головой и, наблюдая за Микки, пока тот снимает пальто, поймал себя на парочке не самых уместных мыслей.

— Ты чё пялишься? — развернувшись к Галлагеру, огрызнулся Мик, на что тот лишь мотнул головой и спросил:

— Ты теперь помощник Стэна?

— А тебе то что? — резко ответил Милкович и, окинув Йена беглым взглядом, добавил: — Даже не надейся, что я тебя буду по магазинам возить. Я только бизнесом занимаюсь.

— Да я и не просил, — закатив глаза, ответил Йен и, опустив взгляд, спросил: — Но почему именно ты?

Микки, скрестив руки на груди, удивленно выгнул бровь.  
— А почему тебя вообще это волнует, а? — вопросительно кивнув, спросил он. 

Но Йен лишь пожал плечами и, подняв взгляд на Микки, вздохнул.

«И, вправду, почему?» — подумал про себя он и, не совсем зная зачем, слабо улыбнулся Милковичу и, развернувшись, выбежал из дома.


	20. Стручковая фасоль.Часть 1

  
— Повтори, зачем мы это делаем? — спросил Йен, заходя в ванную и на ходу натягивая зеленую футболку. Стэн, стоявший к нему спиной возле раковины, лишь усмехнулся и продолжил бриться.

— Ну серьезно? — подойдя к мужчине и облокотившись об раковину рукой, настаивал Йен.

— Что именно тебя не устраивает? — уточнил Стэн и, немного приподняв голову, аккуратно провёл бритвенным станком от кадыка до подбородка.

— Нет, меня всё устраивает. Но я не понимаю к чему вся эта наигранная идиллия! — пожав плечами, ответил Йен и, скрестив руки на груди, посмотрел на Стэна.

— Что такого наигранного в ужине с твоей семьей? — опустив станок под кран, поинтересовался Стэн и, включив воду, удивленно посмотрел в ответ.

— Ну, мы же не в кино, зачем нам эти формальности? Мы могли бы пойти с тобой клуб, развлечься, — обойдя Стэна и встав у него за спиной, Йен опустил подбородок ему на плечо и добавил: — Почему тебе это так нужно? 

— Потому, что я хочу познакомиться с твоей семьей, — промыв станок, ответил Стэн и продолжил бриться.

— Ты и так почти всех видел, да и я постоянно про них говорю. Такой ужин, это не про Галлагеров. Тебе даже не о чем будет с ними разговаривать. Зачем тебе это? — не унимался Йен и, легко поцеловав плечо любовника, внес своё предложение: — Давай лучше вдвоём. Выпьем. Потанцуем...

— В чём проблема, Йен? — устав выслушивать нелепые отговорки, спросил Стэн и, положив станок на раковину, развернулся.

— Что? В смысле? — не понимающе посмотрев, произнес Йен.

— Почему ты так не хочешь, чтобы мы ужинали с твоей семьей? — положив руки на плечи Йену, спросил Стэн и, заглянув ему в глаза, добавил: — Я бы очень хотел и тебя познакомить со своей семьей, но... — но он не успел договорить, так как Йен уже перебил его:

— Да? И как ты себе это представляешь? ― Йен поднял голову и усмехнулся. – Дорогая, это мой любовник ― Йен, и, по-моему, он одного возраста с нашим сыном!

Стэн слабо усмехнулся и, вздохнув, отрицательно качнул головой.

— Во-первых, ты старше его на четыре года. А во-вторых, — сделав небольшую паузу, он поднес одну руку к щеке Йена и, наклонив немного голову вбок, произнес: — Любовник? Так ты нас любовниками считаешь? 

От вопроса Йен немного напрягся и, дернув бровью, опустил взгляд.

— Ну, мы это особо никогда не обсуждали... — начал он, нервно мельтеша взглядом по плитке на полу.

— Но зато обсуждаем теперь, ― проведя большим пальцем по скуле и по подбородку Йена, сказал Стэн. — Именно поэтому я хочу познакомиться с твоей семьей. Ведь именно так поступают люди, которые встре...

Резкий стук в дверь прервал Стэна, чему Йен был очень и очень рад.  
Отстранившись, он поджал нижнюю губу и неуверенно поднял взгляд.

Стэн, что стоял напротив него с одним только полотенцем на бедрах, выглядел хорошо. Очень хорошо. Но к столь ускоренному развитию событий Йен был не готов. Или может к развитию в целом. Но больше всего ему не нравилось, что за него уже все как бы решили. А он просто был поставлен в известность и то не сразу.

— Откроешь? — спросил Стэн, когда стук повторился. — Я пока умоюсь и накину что-нибудь.

Йен кивнул и, развернувшись, направился к входу. Удары в дверь стали чаще и грубее. Правда, сердце у Галлагера билось не менее громко.  
Впервые за долгое время он почувствовал страх. Страх перед неизведанным для него уровнем в отношениях.  
Быстро спустившись по лестнице, Йен подошёл к двери и, резко открыв, выпалил:

— Обязательно так колотить? — но увидев перед собой Милковича, чье лицо было всё в крови, а рука которого прижималась к носу и зажимала переносицу пальцами, Йен замер. — Микки?! — он ошарашено смотрел на него, как тот тяжело дышал, как текла кровь из его носа, как ссадины по всему лицу пылали красным. — Микки? ― совсем тихо повторил Йен.

***

— Стэн дома? — на редкость спокойно спросил тот, будто не он сейчас истекал кровью.

— Что случилось? — наконец отмерев, спросил Йен, его сердце продолжало колотиться. Но Микки лишь закатил глаза и шагнул в дом.

— СТЭН! — прокричал Милкович, проходя в коридор. Йен, захлопнув дверь и обойдя Микки, тоже крикнул:

— СТЭН!!!  
Он внимательно смотрел на Микки, который тяжело выдохнул и задрал голову вверх, чтобы остановить кровь.

Через пару секунд на лестнице показался Стэн, который медленно спустился к ним, на ходу застегивая пуговицы на рубашке.

— Микки? Боже, что произошло? — увидев в каком состоянии его помощник, Стэн, не скрывая своего беспокойства, подошел к нему и, положив руку на его плечо, повторил вопрос: ― Что случилось?

— А как ты, блядь, думал? Эти чертовы нигеры не ведут переговоров с теми, кто наступает им на пятки, — достав одной рукой конверт из кармана, Микки протянул его Стэну.

— Ты точно делал всё, как мы обсудили? — сжимая в руке конверт, спросил тот и вопросительно посмотрел на Милковича.  
Но Микки ничего не ответил, лишь закашлял и скривился от боли.

— Так, Йен! Отведи его на кухню, промой раны и приложи к его носу что-нибудь из морозилки! — быстро скомандовал Стэн и, развернувшись, добавил: — Мне надо позвонить, я скоро спущусь.  
Вынув телефон из кармана штанов, Стэн направился к лестнице.

Йен проводил его взглядом и, вздохнув, подошёл к Микки.

— Пойдём, — потянув его за плечо, произнес он.

— Я сам могу найти дорогу на кухню, — проворчал Микки и, скинув руку Йена с плеча, прошёл в столовую.

— Боже-е-е, — простонал про себя Йен и, закатив глаза, направился следом.

Подойдя к раковине Микки пару раз ополоснул лицо холодной водой и, выключив кран, стянул с себя куртку. Отбросив весьма запачканную кровью парку в сторону, он поднял взгляд на Йена, что стоял у холодильника с пачкой замороженной стручковой фасоли в руках.

— Дай сюда, — потянувшись к пачке, произнес Мик.

Но Йен лишь мотнул головой и, указав свободной рукой в сторону столешницы, сказал:

— Ты слышал Стэна. Садись!

— Черт побери, Галлагер, мне не пять долбанных лет! Я сам могу приложить эту херню к носу! —возмутился Микки.

— Да ради бога! — нахмурившись, произнес Йен и кинул упаковку с заморозкой Милковичу.

Подойдя к столешнице, Микки прислонился к ней спиной и, сжав в руке пачку, быстро приложил её к носу. От резкого соприкосновения с холодной упаковкой нос начал немного щипать, а по всему телу пробежала волна мурашек.

— Черт... — прошипел Мик и, снова запрокинув голову, прикрыл глаза.

— Надо бы твои ссади обработать, — спустя пару секунд предложил Йен и отойдя от холодильника подошел к висевшему над раковиной шкафу.

— На хрен, сами заживут, — отказался Мик, но Йен лишь отрицательно мотнул головой и, вынув из шкафчика небольшую красную аптечку, произнес: 

— Да не будь ты таким придурком, и дай мне обработать твои чертовы ссадины! 

Выпрямив голову, Микки отодвинул от лица упаковку с фасолью и, вздохнув, кивнул Йену.

Расценив это в качестве согласия, Йен подошел к Микки и, поставив аптечку на столешницу, поднял на него взгляд.

— Можешь сесть? Мне так будет удобней, — попросил Йен.  
На что Микки лишь закатил глаза и, недовольно бормоча что-то себе под нос, запрыгнул на мраморную столешницу.

Промокнув вату антисептиком, и пристроившись между широко расставленных ног Микки, Йен внимательно рассмотрел самые больше порезы.

— Сейчас будет щипать, — зачем-то предупредил Галлагер, словно говорил это вовсе не Микки, а какому-то ребенку. 

На, что тот, уже было открыл рот, чтобы в очередной раз съязвить, но Йен опередил его, прислонив ватку к одной из самых крупных ссадин и пару раз промокнув ее.

— Че-е-е-ерт, — зашипел Микки и, почувствовав резкое жжение, поерзал по столешнице.  
Йен с усмешкой заметил реакцию Милковича и, не особо вдумываясь, а больше делая это на автомате, положил свободную руку на ногу Мика и пару раз успокоительно погладил её, отчего тот в шоке распахнул глаза и удивленно посмотрел на Йена.

Несмотря на то, что Йен не вкладывал в этот жест ничего иного, кроме желания успокоить. Стоило ему осознать, как именно это выглядит со стороны, он сразу напрягся и не уверенно поднял взгляд на Микки.

Но тот решил ничего не говорить, даже когда спустя пару секунд Йен не убрал свою руку. Микки надеялся, что не сказав ничего, будет выглядеть будто ему далеко всё равно, и прикосновение Йена ни как на него не влияют. И уж точно никак его не заводят. Совсем не заводят.

Простояв в тишине какое-то время, Йен продолжил аккуратно обрабатывать раны, то и дело кидая взгляд на свою руку, что так по-хозяйски лежала на бедре Милковича.   
Он понимал, что убрав её сейчас, он лишь привлечет к этому больше внимания, поэтому, решив, что пусть лежит, раз никому она не мешает, Йен продолжил заниматься ссадинами.

— Что переговоры прошли не слишком удачно? — спустя пару минут в тишине спросил Йен, на что Микки лишь слабо усмехнулся. — Ну хотя бы нос не сломали... — заметив эту слабую улыбку, добавил Йен.

— Да, но вот моим ребрам досталось знатно, — фыркнул Микки в ответ и, положив руку на грудь, пару раз потер её. 

Йен опустил взгляд на его грудь и, поджав губу, предложил:

— Может, тебе в больницу сходить? Типа рентген сделать, кто знает, что там ведь?..  
Но Микки не дал ему закончить: 

— А может тебе заткнуться и уже побыстрее закончить, а? 

Вместо ответа Йен грубее, чем обычно, провел ватой по ссадине на скуле и случайно задел её пальцам. 

— Бля, ты только больнее делаешь, нельзя ли полегче? — возмутился Микки, почувствовав резкую боль от соприкосновения пореза и Йеновоского ногтя.

— Да? Тогда может хватит тут меня подгонять? — усмехнувшись, ответил Йен и, выгнув бровь, посмотрел на Микка

— Вот же сучка-то... — расплывшись в улыбке, произнес Мик, но тут же скривился, так как губа тоже была разбита и при растяжение начала кровоточить. 

Заметив выступившую кровь на губе, Йен немного нахмурился и, сменив вату, аккуратно поднес новую к губе. И, тяжело выдохнув через нос, пару раз промокнул.   
— Твою ж! — проныл Мик стоило антисептику попасть на губу.   
Не долго думая, Йен, наклонив немного голову в бок и придвинувшись почти вплотную к его лицу, пару раз медленно подул на порез.  
Но уже через секунду Микки, выставив руки вперед, оттолкнул от себя Галлагера и, задрав брови вверх, выпалил:

— Ты что творишь?

— В смысле? — не понимающи посмотрев на Микки, спросил Йен.

— В прямом? Нахрена ты это сделал? — хмурясь, спросил Милкович.

— А что я такого сделал? Я просто подул, что бы не щипало, — разведя руками в стороны, пояснил Йен.

— Да? Ну так заканчивай с этим, — немного выдвинув челюсть вперед, ответил Мик и, отведя взгляд от удивленных зеленых глаз, принялся мельтешить взглядом по плитки.

Проклиная про себя всю эту ситуацию, а в частности спокойствие Галлагера, Микки поерзал по столешнице, стараясь совсем не думать о том, что за секунду до того, как оттолкнуть Йена, он был готов на совсем иной поворот событий. И это его очень напрягало. Но еще больше его напрягало то, что Йен так спокойно всё это делал.   
Будто ему вообще все равно. И осознание этого очень и очень бесило. Ведь ещё неделю назад, этот чертов Галлагер виснул на нем в машине, предлагая потрахаться как в старые добрые. А сейчас вёл себя так, будто просто-напросто выполнял просьбу Стэна.   
Микки не понимал, то ли Йен его всего лишь дразнит, показывая, что именно тот потерял, то ли он просто-напросто все себе накручивает.   
Но вся эта ситуация в целом уж больно была странная и уж больно сильно напрягла Микки. Ведь он все таки же не железный. 

Йен, в свою очередь внимательно наблюдая за Микки, который хмурясь уставился в пол, пытался максимально вообще ни о чем не думать.  
Ибо те мысли, что приходили к нему в голову, заставляли его начать краснеть, а сердце биться в ускоренном режиме.

Тяжело выдохнув через нос, Йен снова пристроился между ног Микки и, сжав между пальцев вату, произнес:

— Осталось немного... 

Микки, стараясь не столкнуться с Йеном взглядом, быстро кивнул и, задрав подбородок, перевел взгляд на потолок, чувствуя себя при этом настолько глупо, насколько только можно было.  
На что Йен мотнул головой и, положив свободную руку ему на шею, аккуратно надавил ладонью на затылок, пытаясь опустить голову вниз.

— Если ты будешь так дергаться, я не смогу ничего сделать, — почему-то шепотом произнес Галлагер и попытался заглянуть в голубые глаза, что так настойчиво избегали его. — Микки? — ещё тише повторил Йен, пытаясь привлечь его внимание.

Нехотя повернув голову, Микки всё-таки посмотрел на Йена, но почти сразу же пожалел об этом. Ибо в зеленых глазах напротив, он не видел ничего, что бы хотелось оттолкнуть или что-то, что хотело оттолкнуть его. Вместо этого на него смотрели зеленые глаза, которые с каждой секундой рушили ту высокую стену, что выстраивал Микки за год. Ту стену, за которой он спрятался, стоило ему впервые увидеть Йена, когда тот вернулся. Стена, что служила преградой для того, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь...

Поэтому, уже через секунду, Микки, отодвинул руку Йена, что сжимало вату, в сторону и вцепился в ворот зеленой футболки. Наплевав на все мысли и преграды, он притянул к себе Галлагера и, не дожидаясь его реакции, грубо впился в его губы жадным поцелуем.


	21. Стручковая фасоль. Часть 2

— Йен? Йе-е-е-ен?! — Фиона окликнула брата в очередной раз, но уже немного громче, тем самым ненароком привлекая внимание Стэна и Липа, что оживленно беседовали с противоположной стороны стола.

— А? Что? — переспросил Йен, резко отрывая взгляд от тарелки и поднимая его на сестру.

— Я спросила, хочешь ли ты ещё картошки? — держа в руке большое фиолетовое блюдо с уже остывшим печеным бататом, спросила Фиона.

Йен непонимающе покосился сначала на неё, а потом на блюдо, но уже через мгновение быстро замотал головой и коротко ответил:

— Нет, спасибо.

Тяжело вздохнув, Фиона перевела взгляд на Стэна, но тот сразу же расплылся в улыбке и, положив руку на живот, погладил себя по белоснежной рубашке.

— Спасибо, Фиона, но я уже сыт. Всё было очень вкусно!

В ответ Фиона лишь расплылась в милой улыбке и, поставив блюдо обратно на стол, заправила за ухо кудрявую прядь, что выбилась из не самого аккуратного на свете пучка.

— Пока ты снова не отключился, передай, пожалуйста, мне вино. И вообще, где ты витаешь? —Обратилась девушка к брату через секунду, окидывая его при этом немного осуждающим взглядом.

Йен молча передал сестре бутылку, но поняв, что Фиона от него не отстанет, если он не даст ей хоть какой-нибудь ответ, вяло пожал плечами.

— Просто устал, — ответил он и окинул взглядом стол, за которым уже было на много меньше людей, чем в начале ужина. И это было не странно, так как на часах, что висели на стене, время было уже совсем недетское.

— Эм-м, ну окей… — также пожав плечами, ответил Фиона и, плеснув себе в стакан ещё немного вина, перевела взгляд на Липа со Стэном. — О чем вы там так воодушевлённо беседуете? А?  
Без особого интереса Йен тоже перевел взгляд на уже успевшую поладить парочку, но поймав на себе немного обеспокоенный взгляд Стэна и его добрую улыбку, что почти весь ужин не сползала с него, тут же опустил взгляд обратно в тарелку и нервно закусил нижнюю губу.

«Чёрт…» — подумал Йен и, вздохнув, прикрыл глаза. Он просто не мог перестать думать обо всём, что произошло несколькими часами ранее. Слишком уж ярко перед его глазами стоял образ запыхавшегося от поцелуя Микки и его влажных, раскрасневшихся губ.  
«Чёрт…» — повторил про себя Йен.

— Чёрт, Микки… — прошептал Йен, стоило тому на секунду отстраниться от него. Тяжелое и горячее дыхание Милковича опаляло покрасневшие губы, а немного затуманенный, полный желания взгляд непрерывно был направлен на бледное лицо усыпанное веснушками.  
— Микки, — шепотом повторил Йен, но тот ничего не ответил. Лишь мотнул головой и, переместив руки с воротника йеновской футболки на плечи, быстро обвил их вокруг шеи, тем самым утягивая в новый поцелуй.  
Возможно, чуть позже Йен и сможет найти себе тысячу и одно оправдание, а, возможно, даже пожалеет о случившемся, например, завтра или уже через секунду. Но сейчас… сейчас он, особо не задумываясь, отвечал на столь жадный поцелуй, всем телом подавшись вперед и руками обнимая Микки за спину. Сейчас он не о чем не хотел думать, а может просто даже не мог. Ведь та сила, с которой Микки прижимал его к себе, та нескончаемая жадность, с которой Милкович целовал его, и та скорость сердцебиения, что чувствовал Йен, прижимаясь к чужой груди, ― всё это просто выбивало землю из-под ног, что невольно подгибались колени, а мысли… Мысли не стояли на месте. Они носились нестройным хороводом и словно спешили уплыть куда-то, оставляя только бесконечное желание. Желание того, чтобы это поцелуй не заканчивался.

Рука Микки медленно переместилась с шеи Йена по его груди, и уже через секунду холодные и немного испачканные в крови пальцы уверено забрались под футболку, вызывая соприкосновением с тёплой кожей у Йена очередную волну мурашек, а у Микки слабую ухмылку сквозь поцелуй. Поцелуй, от которого губы уже начали болеть.  
Подавшись не много вперед, Микки захватил бедра Галлагера своими ногами и с силой вжался в него всем телом.От чего тот не сдержавшись простонал ему в губы, стоило Микки прижаться к его паху своим, а рукам царапнуть бледную кожу. На, что сам Микки ответил лишь большим напором, и попытался углубить поцелуй.

— Очертчтожетыделаешь, — почти проныл Галлагер, нехотя отрываясь от губ Мика, и, тяжело дыша, попытался перевести дыхание. Прижавшись ко его лбу, Йен глухо выдохнул и опустил взгляд, отчего тут же на его щеках выступил румянец, ведь глядя на то, как под его футболкой рука Милковича слишком уж нежно для них обоих проводит пальцами по слабым, только, что оставленным царапинам, впалому животу и выпирающей тазобедренной косточке. Все это никак не помогало сердцу Йену перестать колотиться как бешеному.

— Микки… — прошептал Йен, пока тот в свою очередь лишь медленно облизал пересохшие и покрасневшие от поцелуя губы. И от одного только вида Йен готов снова пуститься в этот бешеный, поглощающий его целиком поцелуй. Но вместо этого он немного отстранился и заглянул в голубые до невозможности глаза. В глаза, которые всегда говорили намного больше, чем их обладатель, глаза, в которых многие и не увидели бы ничего, кроме обычной Сайтсайдской пропасти. Но Йен всегда видел в этих глазах даже больше, чем сам иногда мог понять. И сейчас, смотря на Микки, Йен тоже видел слишком много. Слишком много противоречий и столкновений. И это одновременно пугало, но при этом чертовски притягивало.

Но раздавшиеся вдалеке шаги по ступенькам вырвали Йена, а также все его мысли и ощущения с корнем, оставив только дикий животный страх.  
Резко отскочив от Микки, он, матерясь принялся заправлять растрепавшуюся челку назад, то и дело кидая на Милковича испуганный и немного злой взгляд. Потому что, в отличие от него, Микки не пытался предпринять меры предосторожности и как-то помочь скрыть то, что произошло с ними минуту назад. То, о чём Йен уже начал жалеть, то, что произойти не должно было. То, чего так боялся и при этом ждал Йен. Но он в этом никогда себе не признается. Нет.

— Ну, как вы тут? — с порога спросил Стэн, проходя в столовую и на ходу кладя телефон на столешницу. Он подошёл ближе к сидевшему к нему боком Микки.

— Да всё отлично! — быстро, без каких-либо эмоций, ответил Мик и, поворачиваясь полубоком, слабо кивнул.

Йен в свою очередь даже не пошевелился. Замерев у холодильника, он молча стоял и старался даже не дышать.

— А с тобой-то что? — обойдя столешницу и подойдя к нему, спросил Стэн и, положив руку ему на плечо, попытался заглянуть в его глаза. На что того всего передернуло и, быстро развернувшись, Йен отскочил в сторону, на ходу подхватив аптечку и бросив беглый взгляд на больно довольное лицо Микки. — Йен? С тобой всё нормально? — обеспокоено переспросил мужчина, пока Йен укладывал аптечку в шкафчик.

— Да, все окей. Я… просто… — закрыв дверцу, Йен нехотя повернулся к Стэну и, кивая, добавил: — Просто морально готовлюсь к ужину.

— К ужину? — вдруг удивленно переспросил Микки и, покосившись на мужчину, выгнул бровь.

— Да, мы сегодня ужинаем у Йена дома со всей семьей, — поджав губу, ответил Стэн и, окинув с ног до головы явно странно ведущего себя Йена, перевел взгляд на Микки и, слегка нахмурившись, кивнул.

— Да неужели? — немного наиграно и с нотками сарказма произнёс Милкович, отчего Йена пробила нервная дрожь и, выдвинув немного челюсть, он перевел взгляд со Стэна на Микки.

— Да, но суть не в этом, Микки. Я сделал пару звонков и скажу, что они были не самые плодотворные, поэтому ты должен в точности рассказать мне обо всём, что произошло на твоей встрече, — перешёл к делам Стэн и, подойдя ближе к Милковичу, облокотился о столешницу.

— Ну, когда я приехал… — начал Микки, спрыгивая со столешницы, при этом немного скривившись от боли, — … сначала вышел тот мелкий, как его ― Дин?  
Но Стэн перебил его, не дав договорить:

— Йен, тебе наверно лучше пойти. Мы скоро должны уже выехать, — оборачиваясь, предложил он и, ещё раз окинув его взглядом, добавил: — У тебя немного крови на лбу. — Нахмурившись заметил мужчина и быстро взглянув на Микки произнес —Прими душ, хорошо? А мы пока с Микки всё обсудим.

Йен лишь слабо кивнул и быстрым шагом направился к выходу, опустив взгляд в пол, стараясь не смотреть на Стэна, и тем более не смотреть на Микки.

Проводив взглядом Йена, что так старательно тер лоб, Микки слабо, еле заметно усмехнулся и закусив губу перевел взгляд на мужчину

— Ну так о чем я. Первый вышел Дин. — Последнее, что услышал Йен, стоило ему вскочить на лестницу и устремиться на верх, продолжая на ходу стирать кровь со лба. Кровь, которой он испачкался, целуя Микки Милковича. Микки мать его Милковича!

— Поможешь мне с тарелками? — наклонившись к брату, спросил Лип, тем самым выдергивая того из мыслей и воспоминаний, что наполнили его голову под завязку.  
Йен кивнул и, поднявшись из-за стола, принялся складывать посуду.

— Кажется, Фионе понравился твой новый парень, — усмехнулся Лип, мотнув головой в сторону гостиной, где на диване сидела их старшая сестра и, смеясь, что-то рассказывала Стэну.

— Или ей понравилось вино, что он принёс. Ты в курсе, что это бутылка сто…

— Да какая разница, он же правда ничего так! — не дав договорить брату, произнёс Лип и, взяв стопку посуды в руки, понес её к раковине.  
Йен лишь закатил глаза и, вздохнув, поднял миску с недоеденным салатом.

— Вижу, тебе он тоже приглянулся, — усмехнулся Йен, ставя салатницу рядом с раковиной.

— Ну, чувак с мозгами вроде, староват правда, но походу это просто твой типаж — пожав плечами, ответил Лип и, стряхнув остатки еды в урну, поднял взгляд на брата. — И, в отличие от тебя, он хотя бы говорить пытался за ужином. Какая муха тебя укусила? Весь вечер как в облаках!  
Йен попытался что-то сказать в оправдание, но Лип его опередил:  
— И не говори мне, что ты устал, ладно? Ты сто раз можешь отжаться, а потом ещё и марафон пробежать если потребуется.

В ответ Йен лишь пожал плечами и, вздохнув, прислонился спиной к столешнице, на что Лип лишь фыркнул и, поджав губу, продолжил разбираться с тарелками.

Простояв в тишине пару минут, Йен перевел взгляд на брата и произнёс:

— Мы целовались.

— Бля, я же не просил тебя рассказывать о том, чем вы с ним занимаетесь. Или что ты там пытаешься мне рассказать?

Йен мотнул головой и поморщился:

— Да не со Стэном! Боже, зачем мне тебе это рассказывать?

Усмехнувшись, Лип посмотрел на брата, но, увидев насколько тот серьёзен, тут же нахмурился.

— Стоп, что? Тогда с кем ты целовался?

Но Йен не ответил, лишь опять качнул головой и, опустив взгляд, скрестил руки на груди.  
Простояв в тишине пару секунд, Лип непонимающе посмотрел на брата, на что тот лишь продолжил сверлить взглядом пол. И тут до Липа дошло. Его лицо заметно вытянулась, а брови в шоке задрались вверх.

— О боже, только не говори мне, что ты опять за старое… Серьёзно? Бля, Йен! Опять?!


	22. Последствия

  
23 ноября 20:49  
Сообщение входящие от: **рыжий лобок**  
 _«Микки, нам надо поговорить»._

23 ноября 21:01  
Сообщение входящие от: **рыжий лобок**  
 _«Черт, Микки! Возьми трубку! Нам надо поговорить!»_

23 ноября 21:34  
Сообщение входящие от: **рыжий лобок**  
 _Абонент «рыжий лобок» звонил вам 6 раз. Последний раз в 21:28._

23 ноября 23:17  
Сообщение входящие от: **рыжий лобок**  
 _«Микки, блядь! Если ты мне не перезвонишь, я сейчас припрусь к тебе домой!»_

24 ноября 00:17

Сообщение входящие от: **рыжий лобок**  
 _«Да пошел ты ко всем чертям!»_

24 ноября 00:28

Сообщение входящие от: **рыжий лобок**  
 _«Твою мать Микии! Нам правда надо поговорить!»_

 

24 ноября 00:32

Сообщение входящие от: **рыжий лобок**  
 _«Микки!»_

***

Прикурив очередную сигарету, Микки, хмурясь, выпустил дым в салон автомобиля и, быстро облизав пересохшие губы, огляделся по сторонам. За окном уже совсем стемнело и только редкие фонари освещали улицу. Заметив в зеркале заднего вида приближающийся к машине силуэт, Микки тяжело вздохнул и, затянувшись, медленно выпустил дым через нос, пытаясь хотя бы немного успокоиться. Не то чтобы его сильно волновал предстоящий разговор. Нет, его больше волновали последствия разговора. А, учитывая, каким мог быть непредсказуем его собеседник, Микки ожидал чего угодно.

— Привет… — тихо произнес Йен, открыв дверь пассажирского сидения и, не дожидаясь ответа, залез в машину.

— Ага, — кивнул Мик и, не поворачиваясь к Йену, ещё раз затянулся. Он до сих пор не мог понять, почему согласился встретиться. Единственным, чем он мог оправдывать себя, было то, что Йен просто засыпал его огромным количеством сообщений и останавливаться, похоже, не собирался. А от них Микки уже тошнило. Может потому, что он старался не придавать случившемуся большого значения, или, может, просто старался об этом не думать. Но, в любом случае, обсуждать он ничего особо не хотел. Да вот только Йен этого понять никак не желал.

— Мы куда-то поедем? Или просто посидим? — спросил Йен, пытаясь поудобней усесться.

— А какая разница? — почти без каких-либо эмоций спросил Милкович и все-таки слегка повернул голову, окинув своего незваного пассажира беглым взглядом.

Йен, сидевший рядом с ним, в черной парке с торчащим синим капюшоном, что был наполовину натянут на голову, выглядел не менее нервным, хоть и пытался это скрыть, прикрываясь своей самой милой улыбкой и спокойным голосом.

Пропустив вопрос мимо ушей, Йен, наконец, нормально уселся и, повернувшись к Милковичу, вздохнул.

— Микки… — начал было он, но тут же остановился, будто пытался подобрать более подходящие слова.

На что сам Мик лишь закатил глаза и, затянувшись еще раз, выкинул наполовину истлевшую сигарету из окна.

— Давай без лишней херни, ладно? — выпустив дым, предложил Микки и, положив руку на руль, пару раз провёл большим пальцем по кожаной обшивке.

— Это без какой же? — нахмурившись, спросил Йен.

— А мне почем знать? Это ты рвался со мной поговорить, — пожав плечами, ответил Милкович и, мотнув головой, передвинул рычаг коробки передач и, вывернув руль, выехал на дорогу.

Йен хотел было что-то ответить, но резкий писк заставил его отвлечься и перевести взгляд на мигающий значок, что как сумасшедший затрясся на панели управления.

Заметив непонимающий взгляд Йена, Микки вздохнул и, не отрываясь от дороги, произнес:

— Пристегнись.

— А… — кивнул Йен и, быстро притянув ремень, закрепил его в замке. — Крутая тачка… — спустя короткую паузу заметил Йен и, оглядев переднюю часть салона, добавил: — Наверно круто на такой ездить после той, что была у вас с братьями. А какая это модель?

— Мы и вправду будет обсуждать БМВ, что арендовал для меня твой ебарь?! — на последнем слове Микки сделал ударение и, нахмурившись, быстро кинул взгляд на Йена, который тут же немного напрягся.  
Конечно, Микки бы предпочел сейчас обсуждать, что угодно, хоть все заповеди, лишь бы не ситуацию, из-за которой он оказался тут, но, понимая, что, чем быстрее они начнут, тем скорее закончат, Микки решил, что пора действовать. Мысленно построив маршрут до дома Галлагеров, Мик выехал на перекресток и, перестроившись в левый ряд, остановился на светофоре.

— Ну так?

Йен неуверенно покосился на Микки и, выпрямившись, стянул с головы капюшон.

— Просто хотел убедиться, что для тебя это ничего не значит… и что ты не решил, что после того… — запнувшись, Йен нервно облизал губы и, замельтешив взглядом по дороге, быстро добавил: — и что после того случая у нас что-то опять будет.

— Пф-ф-ф, — фыркнул Микки и газанул, стоило светофору переключиться на зелёный свет. Проехав перекресток, он опустил одну руку с руля и, не поворачиваясь к Галлагеру, произнес: — Опять будет? Да у нас никогда ничего и не было. Так, потрахались пару раз, и всё. И вообще, с хера ли ты мне всё это говоришь? Меня это как касается вообще?

От слов Милковича Йен широко распахнул глаза и в шоке посмотрел на него.

— Тебя это как касается? Ты что, издеваешься? Вообще-то это ТЫ меня поцеловал! Это ты всё начал! — выпалил Йен.

— Я? — также шокированно спросил Мик.

— А кто ещё? — начиная злиться, уточнил Йен. — Или мне тебе напомнить, как ты своими чертовыми руками стал бесцеремонно меня лапать? — добавил он.

— Что-то я не помню, что бы ты был сильно против, — немного обидевшись на слова Йена, съязвил Мик и резко завернул в переулок.

— Да ты застал меня врасплох! Что мне нужно было делать? Оттолкнуть тебя и закричать! — не унимался Галлагер. — Наверху, если ты помнишь, все это время был Стэн! Стэн! Твой босс! БОСС! И мой парень! ПАРЕНЬ, МИККИ!

— Да? Ну, тогда, может, тебе следовало мне врезать, а не стонать как последняя шлюха?! — резко затормозив, выпалил Мик и, повернувшись к Йену, добавил: — Ты хотел убедиться, что я больше не полезу к тебе? Или что? Если да, то будь спокоен! Ты можешь и дальше продолжать ебаться со своим _парнем_. Я в трусы к подстилке своего босса не полезу! Мне жить, знаешь ли, охота!

От злости Йена всего передернуло, и он, сжав кулаки, стукнул по бардачку и повернулся к Милковичу.

— К подстилке, значит?! Вот кто я ― подстилка!!! Это, значит, ты _подстилку_ тогда просил не уезжать! А нет. Точно, я же забыл! Ты не смог нормально попросить даже! А знаешь почему? Потому что ты ― сыкло, Микки! Блядкое Саутсайдовское СЫКЛО! Всегда им был и всегда будешь!!! У тебя был шанс и не один! Но вместо этого ты зассал, а сейчас вместо того, чтобы просто сказать всё как есть, сначала лезешь, и я ведь видел… Видел, что ты хотел! И, скорее всего, всё ещё хочешь, но ты труслив настолько, что не можешь даже просто сказать! Не то чтобы хоть что-то сделать! Как и тогда, когда предпочел жениться на сраной русской шлюхе!!!

— НУ ВСЁ! С МЕНЯ ХВАТИТ! — резко стукнув по рулю, крикнул Мик и, отстегнувшись, выскочил из машины.  
Йен, тяжело дыша, внимательно смотрел на то, как Микки обходит машину, и только, когда тот подошёл к его двери, матерясь, вскрикнул:

— Чёрт!  
Но Микки уже выдернул его из салона и, со всей силы стукнув об соседнюю дверь, прижал к автомобилю.

— Сыкло, значит? — нанося первый удар под ребра, крикнул Мик и сразу же врезал ещё два раза, но уже чуть ниже.

Йен сначала попытался оттолкнуть от себя Милковича, но, поняв, что это будет сложно сделать, быстро схватил обеими руками голову Мика и со всей дури ударил ему по всё ещё незажившему лбу головой.  
От резкой боли, у Микки из глаз будто искры посыпались и, отшатнувшись, он немного ослабил хватку, чем Йен тут же воспользовался и, скинув с себя чужие руки, отодвинулся в сторону, придерживая нос одной рукой, так как на него пришлась большая часть удара, и из-за этого из него тут же пошла кровь.

— Ах ты сука! — прошипел Мик и, замахнувшись, накинулся на Галлагера, прижимая его снова к машине, при этом проехавшись кулаком ему по челюсти.  
Вцепившись снова, они наносили друг другу удар за ударом.

— Чёртов ублюдок! — прокричал Йен, оттолкнув от себя Микки, на что тот лишь сильнее замахнулся и в очередной раз ударил Галлагера по лицу.

— Обсудить ему надо было! Как же! Блядская подстилка! — прошипел Мик и, ухватившись за куртку Йена, повалил того на промерзшую землю.  
Забравшись сверху, Микки замахнулся из-за всех сил, но тут же замер, заметив то, как на него смотрит Йен. Заметив глаза, что были наполнены обидой и страхом, и при всём при этом жуткой злостью и ненавистью.

— Ну давай же! Давай! Добей! Тебе не впервой! — всхлипнув, вдруг провопил Йен и, перестав дергаться в разные стороны, задрал подбородок, подставляя Микки отличное место для удара, на что тот лишь удивленно выгнул бровь и, тяжело дыша, поднял взгляд. — Ну же! — уже шепотом повторил Йен, но Микки только молча опустил руку и попытался встать.

Выпрямившись, Милкович попытался выровнять дыхание, пока Йен продолжал лежать на земле.  
Через пару минут тишины, что прерывалась исключительно на тяжелое дыхание обоих, Микки провёл рукой по мокрой от крови челке и, заправив её назад, шагнул к машине. Захлопнув пассажирскую дверь, Мик обернулся на всё ещё лежавшего Йена и, вынув из кармана непонятно как уцелевшую в такой драке пачку сигарет, быстро закурил.

Приподнявшись на локти, Йен попытался встать на ноги, но почувствовав резкое головокружение, решил, что пока повременит с этим и лишь продолжить сверлить Микки взглядом, хотя походу тому было высоко насрать на него и все его взгляды. А голова трещала так, что и говорить не хотелось  
.  
— Ну что? Обсудили? Доволен? — выпустив дым, спросил Мик и, закатив глаза, продолжил что-то бормотать себе под нос. После чего он обошёл машину с передней части и, остановившись возле двери, поднял взгляд на Йена, что к этому моменту опять попытался встать и уже находился в полусогнутом состоянии, придерживая себя одной рукой за живот. Осмотрев изрядно помятого и запачканного грязью и кровью Галлагера, Мик немного скривился. Ему, вообще-то, не хотелось бить Йена и уж точно не хотелось получать от него. Но что вышло, то вышло. И то, что вышло, увы, душу не грело.

— Что? — фыркнул Йен, отхаркивая кровь в сторону, и провёл тыльной стороной ладони по рту, тем самым пытаясь стереть остатки кровавой слюны. Затем он задрал голову и злобно уставился на Микки. Но Милкович лишь снова опустил взгляд и, выдвинув немного челюсть вперед, выпустил дым себе под нос: 

— Я не знаю, что ты пытался сказать мне тем вечером, и я вообще не знаю, что там у тебя в голове за пиздец твориться, из-за которого ты всё это делаешь, но одно я знаю точно. Делаешь ты всё, только хуже.


	23. Переговоры

— Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты правильно меня понял, — произнёс Стэн, открывая дверь автомобиля.

— Не знаю, как ещё можно понять фразу: «Мы просто проверяем товар, запугивать никого не надо и оружием светить тоже!», — фыркнул Микки, заглушая мотор, и, отстегнувшись, тоже дернул за ручку двери.

— Потому что в прошлый раз всё закончилось не самым лучшим образом, поэтому я и говорю, — пожав плечами, ответил мужчина и вылез из машины.

На что Микки лишь закатил глаза и, достав из бардачка револьвер, быстро засунул его в карман своей серой парки.

Выйдя из машины, Милкович быстро огляделся по сторонам и, вздохнув, провел рукой по волосам, приглаживая челку назад.

Стэн же в свою очередь поправил свое бежевое пальто и, взглянув на часы, слегка кивнул головой.

Несмотря на то, что целую ночь лил дождь, на улице было на редкость сухо. И даже скупые лучи солнца выглядывали из-за хмурых облаков, тем самым придавая не самой спокойной и безопасной улицы Саутсайдовского Чикаго более приветливый вид.  
Правда холодный ветер всё же заставлял прохожих ёжится в куртках и ускоряться по направлению к своим тёплым домам.

Микки обошёл машину и, встав рядом со Стэном, вопросительно выгнул брови.

— Если всё пройдет нормально, я смогу потом свалить? У меня пару семейных тем сегодня было запланировано, — слегка усмехнувшись, спросил Мик, на что Стэн лишь тяжело вздохнул и, закивав головой, ответил:

— Ну, Микки, если всё пройдет нормально, то ты сможешь заняться своими делами.

Милкович расплылся в удовлетворительной улыбке, но попытался тут же её скрыть, отвернувшись в сторону и закусив нижнюю губу.  
— Но сначала тебе придется забросить меня домой, ко мне должен прийти Йен.

— Что, опять семейный ужин? — с иронией спросил Мик, немного нахмурившись.

— Не совсем, — мотнув голой, спокойно ответил мужчина и, поправив воротник рубашки, шагнул в сторону большого кирпичного здания.  
Не получив желаемого ответа, Микки фыркнул и пошёл следом.

Обойдя здание и добравшись до чёрного входа, Стэн остановился возле железной двери и, обернувшись, медленно произнес:

— На чём бы не закончилось наша встреча, выйти отсюда я должен живым. Понял?

Несмотря на то, что Стэн сказал это с той же интонацией, с которой он заказывал утром кофе, что-то в его лице и глазах заставило Микки не просто напрячься, да ещё всё тело покрыться мурашками.  
Всё-таки Стэн, при всём своём очаровании, мог вселить столько страха, что Тэрри бы позавидовал. А ведь на него в жизни бы никто и подумать бы не смог. И это пугало больше всего. Ведь от таких, как он, никогда ничего не ждешь.

— Да понял я, понял, — коротко кивнул Мик и, облизав искусанные губы, перевёл взгляд на двери.

— Ну хорошо, — ответил Стэн и, повернувшись к двери, пару раз постучал по ней кулаком. — Просто будь начеку, а я организую нам отличную сделку, — перед тем как открылась дверь, произнёс он и тут же расплылся в широкой улыбке, стоило на пороге показаться большому чернокожему парню.

***

Стрелка на часах, что были подвешены над барной стойкой, медленно переместилась ещё на пару делений. Йен, сидевший на высокой табуретке, лишь мимолетно взглянул на них и снова вернулся к изучению параграфа по тригонометрии.  
В такое время посетителей всегда было мало. С двух до пяти часов в кафе сидело от силы пара клиентов, которые изредка просили подлить им кофе, тем самым делая работу Йена из довольно простой совсем не напрягающей. Но, несмотря на это (а, может, и потому), Йену очень даже нравилось работать в кофейне. Здесь пахло кофе и специями, а если прийти на утреннюю смену, можно было застать свежую выпечку, чей запах перемешивался со всеми остальными, наполняя кофейню нотками корицы и сдобы. Плюс Галлагеру нравилось, что параллельно он спокойно мог заниматься домашней работой, тем самым заполняя пустоту между клиентами и освобождая этим себе вечер. Правда, управляющий был тот ещё фрукт, но к его выходкам Йен за две недели уже привык. И теперь старался почти никак не реагировать на его подколки и комментарии.

Облокотившись спиной на барную стойку, Йен перелистнул страницу учебника и, тяжело вдохнув, принялся вчитываться в текст. Конечно, он не был большим фанатом всей этой замысловатой геометрии и, в целом, не считал, что это хоть как-то пригодиться ему в будущем. Но всё же средний балл Йен хотел получить, поэтому принялся внимательно изучать график, что был расположен под описанием. И когда колокольчик над дверью задребезжал, Йен нехотя, так как только начал понимать, что к чему, закрыл книгу и, отложив её в сторону, встал, на ходу натягивая свою самую приветливую улыбку.

— Мэнди?! — удивленно произнёс Йен, стоило ему обернуться. — Ты какими судьбами тут? — оглядев подругу, что уже уселась на высокий стул напротив, добавил он.

— Да так, была поблизости, вот решила зайти. Бли-и-ин, кто это тебя так? — заметив на его лице довольно свежие синяки, испуганно спросила она.

— А это… — проведя рукой по волосам, кивнул Йен. — Да так, сцепился с одним парнем, ничего серьёзного, — быстро ответил он и, опустив голову, попытался сменить тему. — Хочешь чего-нибудь?

— Кофе сойдет, — кивнула Мэнди, продолжая внимательно осматривать его лицо.  
Йен же упорно пытался избежать этого внимания.

— Окей, — не поднимая взгляда, ответил он и, отвернувшись, принялся подготавливать посуду.

— Ну, синяки выглядят нормально так… Стэн видел? — спросила Мэнди и, стянув с себя куртку, положила её на соседний стул.

— Нет, мы не виделись с _семейного_ ужина. Я не хочу, чтобы он лишний раз читал мне нотации о том, что всё можно решить головой, а не кулаками.

— Значит, это никак с ним не связано? — хмыкнув, спросила она.

— А почему это должно быть с ним связано? — подставив кружку под кран кофемашины, уточнил Йен и, нажав на кнопку, обернулся, удивленно выгнув бровь.

— Не знаю, поэтому и спрашиваю. Ты же мне сам ничего не рассказываешь, — пожав плечами, заметила Мэнди.

Йен промолчал и, вздохнув, повернулся обратно к кофемашине.

— И, значит, эти твои синяки никак не связаны с раскрашенным лицом Микки? — спустя пару секунд, спросила она и подняла взгляд на Йена, что так и замер с упаковкой сливок в руках от её слов. — Он, кстати, примерно так же объяснил, что это с ним. Правда, при этом дал понять, что это не моё дело и, чтобы я шла на все четыре стороны со своими вопросами.

Йен поставил сливки на столешницу и, поджав губу, взял почти полную кружку и поставил её напротив подруги.  
— Ну так? — внимательно смотря на напряженного друга, надавила Мэнди. — Может, уже объяснишь в чём дело?

— Нет… — начал было Йен, но тут же снова замер и, вздохнув, залил в кружку сливок. — Точнее, я бы с радостью, но я сам ничего не понимаю. Да и объяснять там нечего, просто Микки ― мудак.

— Ну, этим ты мне нового ничего не сказал, — фыркнула она и, притянув к себе кофе, слабо улыбнулась. — А у тебя неплохо получается, да?

Йен лишь пожал плечами.

Простояв в немного неловкой для обоих тишине ещё пару секунд, Мэнди подняла чашку и, сделав пару маленьких глотков, произнесла:

— Ну, в общем, я не знаю, какая там херня у вас с моим братом опять происходит, но одно я знаю точно. В этот раз ты не можешь держать меня в чёртовом неведении, потому что я не хочу, чтобы вы оба вляпались во что-то и наломали дров из-за своей тупости! — поставив кружку на стойку, Мэнди подняла бровь и, облизав губы, что были все в кофе, добавила: — Окей?

— Окей… — согласился Йен и, слабо улыбнувшись, поправил фартук, что болтался на бедрах.

Отпив ещё немного кофе, Мэнди отставила от себя кружку и, осмотрев беглым взглядом кофейню, снова перевела взгляд на Йена.

— И я предлагаю не терять время, обсуждая ваш милый здешний интерьер, а сразу перейти к тому, что произошло.

Слова Мэнди рассмешили Йена, и, усмехнувшись, он тоже быстро оглядел зал вместе со всеми его посетителями и, вздохнув, облокотился рукой об стойку.

— В общем, в субботу, когда мы со Стэном должны были пойти ко мне домой на ужин…

***

— По-твоему это хорошее предложение? — нахмурившись, произнёс молодой парень в спортивном тёмно-сером костюме. От его слов громила, что стоял у стены, слабо усмехнулся и посмотрел по сторонам.

— Я думаю, что оно оптимальное, — пропустив мимо ушей саркастический тон парня, спокойно ответил Стэн.

— Да неужели? — фыркнул парень и, поправив золотую цепь, что болталась у него на зататуированной шеи, окинул беглым взглядом Микки.

— Я думаю, что с этого предложения мы оба заработаем на много больше, нежели без него. Всё-таки товар-то мой лучше, — проведя рукой по волосам, заметил мужчина, отчего Мик нервно покосился на парня, что стоял напротив, и приготовился к худшему.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что мой товар дерьмо? — вспыхнул парнишка и, резко дёрнувшись, подлетел к Стэну.   
Микки лишь успел выставить руку и пристроить её между двумя телами. Конечно, при необходимости, он церемониться не будет. И хоть громила, что стоял у стены и был в раз пять больше, Милкович, в отличие от него, был чертовски быстр. И пока бы тот достал свою пушку, Микки бы уже успел уложить обоих двумя выстрелами по коленным чашечкам.

— Я просто говорю, — начал спокойно Стэн, будто вовсе не чувствовал дула пистолета, что было направлено на него из кармана толстовки. — Что если мы объединим наши ресурсы, а это: мой товар и твои люди, прибыль будет больше, и оборот станет внушительнее. Не важно, чей товар лучше. Важно то, что мой поступает раз в месяц и более безопасным способом. За решётку же нам с тобой не хочется. Правда же? — произнёс мужчина, не отрывая взгляда от мельтешивших по его лицу карих глаз.

Секунду спустя парень слабо улыбнулся и, отстранившись от Стэна, мотнул головой.

— Я ― в тюрьму? Пф-ф. У меня, знаешь ли, там место нагрето. А ты то? Сможешь отсидеть? Или крысой станешь? — отойдя немного, спросил парень и, повернувшись к Стэну, добавил: — Мне нары не страшны, ими пугать меня только время тратить.

— А кто сказал, что я пугаю? — выгнув бровь, спросил мужчина и, взглянув на Микки, расплылся в улыбке. — Я лишь пришёл, чтобы предложить тебе сделку. Обсудить соглашения и посмотреть товар.

Повисла пауза. Из заклеенных и забитых окон послышалась сирена скорой помощи и слабый гул от ветра. Микки оглядел полупустое помещение ещё раз и, вздохнув, опустил взгляд на коробки, что стояли у стены.

— Ну так давай обсудим… — прервал тишину ещё один голос, что раздался позади, и Милкович, дернувшись, быстро развернулся.  
К ним навстречу шёл довольно крепкий, среднего роста мужчина. На щеке у него был крупный шрам, а из-под рукавов чёрного «бобера» виднелись забитые чёрными цифрами и буквами руки.

Стэн вовсе не удивлённый от смены ролей и переговорщиков, медленно повернулся лицом к мужчине и, протянув руку, произнёс:

— Стэн.  
Мужчина оглядел его взглядом с ног до головы и, кивнув, сказал:

— Билл.

Пожав руку, Стэн подмигнул Микки, отчего тот тихо выдохнул и убрал револьвер.

— Ну что? Обсудим ваше предложение? — спросил Билл, и Стэн согласно кивнул головой.


	24. В тихом омуте....

  
— Эй, Стэн?! — с порога крикнул Йен, стоило ему попасть в дом.

В ответ он услышал лишь слабый писк кофемашины и приглушенный голос со второго этажа. Пожав плечами, Йен стянул свою коричневую кожанку и, бросив её на небольшой диванчик, что стоял рядом с дверью, направился в столовую. Принявшись на ходу стягивать толстовку через голову, Йен по памяти зашёл на кухню и, врезавшись в стул, который стоял у столешницы, матерясь себе под нос, наконец, отделался от кофты. Победно вскинув руки вместе с кофтой над головой, Йен расплылся в довольной улыбке. Но уже через секунду эта улыбка исчезла, а вместо неё нахмурились брови.

— Какого чёрта? — произнёс Йен, увидев сидевшего в кресле Микки, что смотрел на него с повышенным интересом и с нахальной улыбкой на лице.

— Что, стриптиз на этом закончен? Верните деньги! — усмехнулся Милкович и окинул Йена взглядом с ног до головы.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — невольно покраснев, спросил Йен и одернул немного задравшуюся футболку.

— Вообще-то я работаю на Стэна, если ты не забыл, — пожав плечами, ответил Микки и, вздохнув, встал со стула.

— Не забыл, и я, знаешь ли, уже сто раз проклял тот день, когда решил тебе в этом помочь! — закатив глаза, ответил Йен и, положив кофту на стул, скрестил руки на груди.

Микки пропустил слова Йена мимо ушей и прошёл в сторону. Открыв шкафчик с посудой, Милкович очень по-хозяйски достал себе маленькую чашку и, поставив её на столешницу, плеснул себе свежего, только что приготовленного кофе.

Всё это время Йен не отрывал от него взгляда, то и дело немного прищуриваясь. Слишком много он хотел сказать, слишком много. Но вместо этого он просто продолжал наблюдать за Микки, что так спокойно готовил кофе у Стэна на кухне.

— Кофе? — повернувшись, спросил Микки, на что Йен лишь отрицательно мотнул головой, хотя, на самом деле, был совсем не прочь выпить чашку-другую.

Ещё раз пожав плечами, Мик взял в руки свою кружку и, отойдя к холодильнику, пристроился у стены, прислонившись к ней спиной.

Йен же в свою очередь ещё раз поправил свою футболку и, закусив губу, быстрым шагом обошёл столешницу и, пройдя мимо Мика, подошёл к кофемашине.

Нажав на запуск, он проверил наличие зёрен и, убедившись, что их хватает, достал себе чашку.  
Проследив за действиями Йенаа, Микки расплылся в улыбке и, усмехнувшись себе под нос, отпил немного из чашки. Повисла пауза, которую нарушал лишь редкий писк кофемашины, и всё такой же приглушенный голос Стэна со второго этажа.

— Как в школе? Много задали на выходные? — спустя пару минут, не скрывая сарказма, спросил Мик и ещё больше улыбнулся.

Но Йен лишь закатил глаза и, повернувшись, показал средний палец.

— О-о-о! Какие мы сегодня грубые, — отпив ещё из кружки, заметил Мик.

— Знаешь что… — не выдержав, начал Йен. — Тебе следует заткнуться, ведь если ты не забыл, то ты стоишь на кухни своего босса и говоришь с его…  
Но Микки не дал ему закончить.

— Да-да! И говорю с его «парнем», — фыркнув, произнёс Мик и, отойдя от стены, поставил кружку возле раковины. — Только вот знаешь что? Я, может, и не беру у него в рот, но зато делаю так, чтобы он был в состояние дать тебе. И я думаю, что мы все согласимся, что жизнь, дороже траха будет, — добавил он и, дернув бровью, окинул взглядом Йена, у которого от его слов аж глаза потемнели.

Сжав кулак, Йен подскочил к Микки и, прижав его к раковине, схватился за воротник его черной рубашки.

— Ах ты сволочь! — прошипел он. — Думаешь, такой, блять, незаменимый! Да мне только слова сказать надо, и от тебя избавятся, будто и не было!

— Да-а-а что ты говоришь?! — на редкость спокойно произнёс Микки. Будто знал, что Йен бы никогда так не поступил бы. — Что-то я не заметил, что бы Стэн особо с тобой советовался насчёт бизнеса, — всё же выставив руки вперед и тем самым отдаляя от себя Галлагера, добавил он.

— Бизнес бизнесом, только ты, блять, спал со мной в течение трёх лет. И это Стэну вряд ли понравится! — выдвинув челюсть от злости, процедил Йен.

— Что именно мне должно не понравиться? — раздался голос Стэна сзади, и Йен тут же отлетел от Милковича.  
Мужчина, стоявший в дверях, выглядел довольно удивленным и немного обеспокоенным. Йен замельтешил взглядом по полу, пытаясь как можно быстрее придумать любую достойную отговорку, но ничего в голову не приходило.

— Йен подумал, что тебе не особо понравиться, что я… — начал было Микки и, взглянув на испуганного и ошалевшего от его слов Йена, слабо усмехнулся, — …что я готовлю себе кофе на твоей кухни, — быстро добавил он.

Стэн, замеревший в дверном проёме, удивленно перевёл взгляд с Микка на Йена и, выгнув бровь, кивнул.

— И ты хотел его ударить за то, что он варит у меня на кухне себе кофе? Серьёзно? — прибывая в неком шоке от услышанного, переспросил Стэн.

— Я… — замялся Йен и, нервно облизав губы, кинул взгляд на Микки.

— У него плохой день в школе, — вдруг произнёс Милкович и, расплывшись в улыбке, поправил воротник, после чего отошёл от стойки и, взяв стоявшую рядом с Йеном чашку, налил в неё кофе. — Твой кофе! — Мик протянул Стэну кружки.

— Эй! — начал было Йен, но Микки уже поставил кофе на столешницу и придвинул чашку мужчине.

— Так ты же вроде не хотел? — усмехнулся Мик и улыбнулся, увидев, как Йен снова начинает закипать.

Стэн, наблюдавший за всем со стороны, нахмурился и, окинув обоих парней взглядом, слабо кивнул, будто пришёл к какой-то мысли и молча согласился с ней. Взяв с мраморной столешницы чашку, мужчина вздохнул и обратился к Микки:

— Пойдем в мой кабинет, я должен тебе кое-что показать, — мотнул головой в сторону лестницы Стэн и, переведя взгляд на Йена, добавил: — Подожди меня тут, мы быстро, потом поедем ужинать, заодно расскажешь про школу, хорошо? И Йен, мы, по-моему, с тобой не раз обсуждали, что кулаки это не выход.

— Да, но я… — начал было Галлагер, но поняв, что ему особо нечем возразить, вздохнул и, слабо кивнув, добавил: — Я подожду тебя на улице.  
Стэн в ответ немного странно улыбнулся и, достав из кармана внезапно начавший вибрировать телефон, поманил Микки рукой.  
 — Пошли-пошли, это быстро, — добавил он и, развернувшись, вышел из столовой по направлению к лестнице, на ходу отвечая на звонок.

Проходя мимо, Микки слабо толкнул Йена в плечо, тем самым заставив снова перевести на себя взгляд, и, быстро подмигнув ему, хитро улыбнулся.  
Но Йен тут же дернулся вперед и, схватив Милковича за руку, снова впечатал в столешницу.

— Ты думаешь это забавно? — прошипел он в лицо Микки, на что тот лишь облизал пересохшую и обкусанную нижнюю губу и, улыбнувшись, ответил:

— Что-то не припомню, чтобы ты, когда-либо был против забав!

Микки подался вперед и, наклонив голову на бок, прошептал на ухо:

— И да, я думаю, что это забавно!

Йен нервно и прерывисто выдохнул, после чего Микки резко оттолкнул от себя Галлагера и, одернув рубашку, быстрым шагом последовал за Стэном, оставляя Йена так и стоять на кухне с красным румянцем на щеках и тонной навалившихся сразу ненужных и неправильных мыслей. Мыслей, от которых он так сильно и так долго пытался избавиться.


	25. Вечерние прогулки

  
Саутсайд, как и весь Чикаго, погрузился в темноту. И, может, в центре ночная жизнь и освещалась прожекторами и всякими огнями, то южная часть города, увы, не могла похвастаться таким большим количеством целых, не побитых фонарей.

Холодный ветер бил по ушам, а от дождя, что пролился перед самом закатом, в воздухе стояла сырость.

Йен медленно шёл по тротуару вдоль улицы, то и дело поддевая ногами опавшие с деревьев желтые листья.  
Многие бы сказали, что бродить по такому опасному району одному, да ещё и в ночи, ― не лучшая идея. Но Йен, проживший здесь всю свою пока не долгую, но всё же, жизнь, знал то, что большинство «плохих» и «опасных» людей на этом районе, ― его соседи. Поэтому ему было намного комфортней, нежели многим другим. А если что, он отлично умел бегать.

Телефон, лежавший в кармане его джинс, в очередной раз высветил пропущенный звонок от «Стэна», но у Йена слишком замерзли руки, чтобы вынуть их из нагретых карманов кожанки. Завернув за угол и очутившись на большом перекрестке, он вдруг остановился и огляделся по сторонам. Район Йен знал как свои пять пальцев, именно поэтому он почти сразу понял, что стоит на пересечение Западной улицы с Калифорнийским авеню. Но вот только, как он тут очутился, понять он смог далеко не сразу. Прикрыв глаза, Йен попытался воспроизвести в памяти свой маршрут, но в голове всё давно перемешалась, может, от холода, а, может, и от палёного джина, что он купил в одной арабской лавке.  
Вместо маршрута, в голове сохранились лишь отдельные вспышки ― странные места, куда он зашел, или люди, что встретились на пути. Нахмурившись, Йен медленно выдохнул и пытался сфокусироваться.

Вот он сталкивается с католическим священником, стоило ему завернуть за угол от дома Стэна. Мужчина лет шестидесяти, что-то кричит и посылает его к черту, отчего Йен заливается громким смехом и тоже посылает его, правда уже прямиком к Богу, со всеми его дебильными заповедями и отсутствием какого-либо смысла. Вот он уже под мостом возле дома Милковичей, переговаривает с Мэнди и подрезает у неё пачку сигарет. А потом спустя минут десять сталкивается и с Микки на выходе из магазина. И вместо того, чтобы просто пройти мимо он кричит на него и, посылая его со всеми его непонятными намеками, и снова дает понять, что Микки свой шанс просрал. Тот, правда, почему-то слишком спокойно реагирует, просто показывает средний палец и, толкнув, скрывается за первым поворотом, отчего Йен лишь сильнее злиться и закуривая новую сигарету ускоряет шаг проходя вдоль Виллит-парка, что на реконструкция уже лет десять. Вот он переходит мост и сам не понимая зачем идет к «заброшкам», что на улицы Лютера Кинга. Сидит там долго в обнимку с бутылкой, вспоминая, как лежал тут на песке в крови и с подбитыми ребрами.  
Йен точно помнил, как говорил с сестрой. Как обещал прийти не слишком поздно. Он точно помнил, как переключил телефон на «беззвучный режим», так как бесконечные звонки от Стэна ужасно резали ухо. Но совершенно не помнил, как пришел сюда. А, главное, зачем.

— Эй! Глаза разуй! Чё встал посреди дороги-то! — Раздался голос откуда-то с боку, и Йен, вздрогнув, отскочил в противоположную сторону. Открыв глаза, он разглядел перед собой пару совершенно обычных, но «местных» парней и, выкинув из головы все мысли насчёт своего маршрута, быстро закивал.

— Простите, парни, не специально, — окинув пару беглым взглядом, ответил Галлагер и, развернувшись, пошёл прочь, снова заворачивая переулок.

Но если маршрут и свою супер длинную прогулку во весь день он помнил плохо, то ситуацию, а точнее ссору со Стэном из головы он деть никуда не мог. Иногда она заменялась мыслями о том сне, из-за которого весь этот бред случился, но, в целом, Йен не мог перестать думать, о том, что случилось утром. И, конечно же, о том, что случилось накануне. Потому что Йен совершенно не понимал, что именно имел в виду под своими словами Микки. И почему он так спокойно вёл себя тогда на кухне. Ведь, если бы что-то из их совместного прошлого всплыло, им бы точно обоим пришлось несладко.

Мотнув головой, словно пытаясь вытрясти мысли, Йен снова остановился и, вынув из кармана почти пустую пачку Мальборо, быстро закурил. Мельком взглянув на экран телефона, он закатил глаза, увидев почти пустую зарядку, и, оглядевшись по сторонам, решил срезать через дворы. На ходу выпустив густой дым в сторону, Йен засунул одну руку вместе с телефоном в карман и ускорил шаг.

Всё-таки происходящее между ним и Микки, а, главное, между ним и Стэном уж слишком напрягало. Но разумное объяснение всему в голову как-то особо не приходило. Отчего Йен лишь сильнее хмурился и, нервно кусая губы, выкурил последние сигареты по дороге домой.

***

Стоило Йену лишь толкнуть на себя входную дверь, тем самым впуская в дом ночную прохладу, как его тут же окутал сладкий запах свежевыпеченного бисквита и приторные нотки полуфабрикатной ванильной посыпкой. Слабо улыбнувшись, Йен, не снимая куртки, прошёл сначала в гостиную, где обнаружил спящего на диване перед включенным телевизором Карла, а затем, пройдя на кухню, увидел запыхавшихся Дэбби с Фионой, что «в темпе вальса» кружили вокруг столешницы, украшая десятки кексов.

— Хей… — тихо произнёс Йен, будто боялся спугнуть сестер и отвлечь их.

— О, Йен! Ты как раз вовремя! — воскликнула Дэбби, проводя тыльной стороной ладони по лицу и заправляя прядь волос за ухо. Пальцы у неё были в сахарной пудре, как и большая часть лица, одежды, да и всей кухни.

— Я? — удивленно выгнув бровь, уточнил Йен, переступив с ноги на ногу. Может холодный ветер и отрезвил его пока он шел домой, но вот только от резкого жара, что исходил от духовки и стоял по всему первому этажу, тело Йена тут же немного обмякло, а голова слегка закружилась.

— Конечно ты, блин! Давай, хватай вот эти миски и начинай помогать! — грубовато произнесла Фиона и, указав на синюю миску с кокосовой стружкой, срок годности которой был изведан лишь тому, кто ее делал, добавила: — У нас очень мало времени, а ещё, как минимум, десяток надо украсить!

Сам не понимая от чего, Йен расплылся в совершенно дурацкой и широкой улыбке и, быстро расстегнув куртку и откинув её в сторону, подошёл к столешнице.  
Взяв в руки миску, он быстро взглянул на уже украшенные кексы и, подметив общую стилистику, принялся аккуратно посыпать верхушки маффинов, что уже были смазаны чем-то на подобии крема, кокосовой стружкой.

― Что за повод? И к чему всё это? — спустя пару минут спросил Йен и, отставив поднос с уже готовыми угощениями в сторону, взялся за новую партию.

— Помнишь, я рассказывала про тот бесплатный детский сад, что открыли недалеко от церкви святого Мартина? — спросила Фи, доставая из духовки очередную противень.

— Тот, в котором очередь до апреля? — кивнув сестре, уточнил Йен.

— Ага… — захлопнув ногой дверцу печи, подтвердила она. — Мне сегодня Бетти, та, что из сети прачечных, позвонила. Сказала, что у них вроде как появилось место. Ну, а так как нам сильно надо, я решила, что это повод не ждать до апреля, — добавила Фиона и, поставив горячие кексы на столешницу возле раковины, тяжело выдохнула и провела рукой по лбу, стирая выступающий пот. — Кстати, что там у вас со Стэном? Он звонил, не мог тебя найти.

— И ты решила подкупить их кексами и печальной истории о том, что ты одна растишь пятерых детей? — пропустив вопрос мимо ушей, усмехнулся Йен и, взглянув на сестру, иронично вздернул бровями.

Фиона поймала взгляд брата и, пожав плечами, кивнула.

— И его цветом кожи, — улыбнувшись, добавила она и принялась вынимать кексы и выкладывать их на тарелки.

— А вот это уже попахивает расизмом, — с усмешкой в ответ произнёс Йен, на что Фиона лишь снова пожала плечами и, взяв в руки один из кексов, отломила кусочек.

— Будет попахивать расизмом, если они его не возьмут! — положив в рот кусок маффина, произнесла она и засмеялась.

Йен вместе с Дэбби тоже залились смехом, продолжая параллельно посыпать и украшать кексы.

— Ну так? Насчет Стэна, — снова начала Фиона, но Йен в ответ лишь замотал головой и, усмехнувшись, произнес:

— От расизма к геям, и пусть тактичность идёт на все четыре стороны!  
На что обе сестры снова прыснули от смеха.

Спустя пару минут, когда все смешки прекратились и поток шуток сошёл на нет, Йен поднял взгляд на сестер и, оглядев их обеих, снова улыбнулся. Но уже не от шутки, а от того, что вся та нервозность и все те мысли, что были с ним весь день, исчезли, стоило ему попасть к себе домой. И вместо всего этого его голову и тело наполнила тепло и доброе светлое чувство, которое появлялась у него исключительно тут. Дома.

***

Прикончив очередную банку с пивом, Микки медленно поднялся на ноги и, оглядев беглым взглядом пустую гостиную, фыркнул себе под нос и, шатаясь, поплёлся в туалет.  
В доме было тихо, слишком тихо для дома Милковичей. Лишь глухое подвывание ветра за окном и приглушённый голос диктора ночных новостей из телевизора нарушал такую непривычную тишину.

Мэнди была в ночную смену, а Светлана с Евгением давно спали.  
Из-за того, что братья задержались на точках, ожидая новую партию товара, Микки начал пить в одиночестве, а когда они не пришли спустя два часа, он отложил пиво и взялся за бурбон. И не то чтобы Микки очень сильно хотел выпить с братьями, да и, в целом, проводить с ними время. Нет. Просто помимо Мэнди, и то в редких случаях, он почти ни с кем не общался. И, может, у них дома и не было принято всей это слащавой херни с совместными ужинами и посиделками, иногда Микки чертовски хотелось почувствовать себя хоть на пять минут человеком, у которого есть с кем выпить и спокойно провести вечер. Потому что одиночество, в которое он сам себя загнал, уже действовало на нервы.

Подойдя к раковине, Мик пару раз сполоснул руки и, умыв лицо едва теплой водой, поднял взгляд на своё отражение. Зеркало было с трещиной посередине. Из-за чего Миккино лицо умножилось в десять раз, а благодаря уже приличному количество алкоголя в крови, оно ещё и порядком размылось, но это не мешало ему рассматривать всё ещё довольно свежие синяки и порезы. Прищурившись, Милкович покрутил головой в разные стороны и, проматеривись себе под нос, вышел из ванной комнаты.

Так как его прекрасная женушка уже спала, Мик не решился пойти к себе в комнату, хотя вроде как имел на это все права, но вот только слушать её возмущение вперемешку с русским матом ему никак не хотелось. А вот прилечь даже очень. Поэтому, недолго думая, он прошёл вдоль коридора, одной рукой придерживаясь за стену, и, распахнув дверь в комнату Мэнди, тут же завалился туда.

В комнате было темно, лишь слабый свет от проезжавшего поезда пробился через прикрытие жалюзями окна. Обойдя всю комнату, Мик пару раз переступил с ноги на ногу и, тяжело вздохнув, рухнул на кровать, что была на редкость аккуратно застелена.  
Перевернувшись на спину, он прикрыл глаза и попытался провалиться в легкую дрёму, но вместо этого лишь отчетливей начал слышать звук от перемещающейся стрелки на часах, что стояли прямо над его ухом на тумбе.  
Попытавшись отвлечься, Микки лишь сильнее зажмурился, но, увы, это ему никак не помогло.  
Пролежав так пару минут, он не выдержал и, резко дернув рукой, стукнул по тумбе, надеясь, по крайне мере, скинуть часы на пол. Но вместе с часами на пол полетели и вещи. И раздавшийся звук разбившегося стекла заставил Милковича, бесконечно матерясь, подняться на локти и опустить взгляд на тумбу, чтобы оценить ущерб, что он нанёс. Возможно, если бы он не был так пьян, он и в жизни бы не стал проверять что-то и как он уронил. Но почему-то сейчас Мэнди и весь её хлам, вызывал у Микки лишь слабую ненавязчивую тревогу, печаль и, как ни странно, заботу.  
Включив настольную лампу, что стояла дальше от часов, и именно по этой счастливой случайности уцелела, Мик принялся рассматривать сваленные на пол вещи. Увидев среди каких-то бумажек треснувший маленьких бонг, он усмехнулся и перевёл взгляд на тумбу, на которой остались валяться баночки из-под лака и ещё пара каких-то тюбиков.  
Пожав плечами и решив убрать всё это когда-нибудь, лучше с утра, Микки уже потянулся к выключателю лампы, но тут увидел приклеенную к стене на тонкую полоску скотча фотографию. Нахмурившись, Микки дёрнул за фото и, придвинув его к лицу, слегка прищурился. По центру снимка стоял старший Галлагер ― Лип, который одной рукой придерживал Мэнди за талию, а та в свою очередь обнимала за шею Йена и, смеявшись, утыкалась носом ему в шею.  
Сам же Йен стоял прямо, в одной руке держа сигарету, и слабо улыбался краешком губ.  
Покрутив снимок в руке, Мик перевернул фотографию и прочел сзади: «4 июня с моими мальчиками». Кривой почерк точно принадлежал его сестрице, а вот подпись под датой точно была не её. Приглядевшись, Микки смог разобрать короткую фразу: «спасибо за лето. Й».  
Фыркнув, Мик снова перевернул снимок и принялся рассматривать его, этого чертового «Й», пытаясь хотя бы немного вспомнить тот день.  
Тем летом они с Йеном трахались постоянно. При любом возможном случае. Почти на всех поверхностях подсобки и не только.  
Тем летом его подстрелила сумасшедшая старуха. Тем летом он первый раз поцеловал Йена. И тем летом Терри вернулся раньше. Именно тем летом всё и закончилось.  
Сильнее нахмурившись, Мик отбросил снимок в сторону и, тяжело вздохнув, перевернулся на другой бок.  
Но как бы ему не хотелось, и как бы он не старался, воспоминания сами всплывали перед глазами.

— Чё-ё-ё-ёрт! — проныл Мик и, сопя, перевернулся на спину. Уткнувшись взглядом в потолок, он попытался было подумать о чём угодно, только не об этом веснушечном придурке. Не о его чёртовой бледной коже, не о его руках, что имели хватку, как у повидавшего морпеха, не о его блядских глазах, которые сверлили его целыми часами в магазине пока он там работал, и уж точно Микки старался не вспоминать каким же чертовски охуительным был у них секс.  
— Твою же мать, — прошептал он, чувствуя как его, несмотря на сто процентное опьянение, тело начинает реагировать на все эти яркие, такие же яркие как идиотские веснушки Галлагера, образы.  
Глухо выдохнув, Микки попытался представить перед собой свою дебильную кормящую женушку или голову Игги. Но вместо этого перед ним стоял чертов Галлагер в своей военной форме и с этим проклятым блядским взглядом.  
― Да, что б тебя… — прошипел Мик и медленно опустил руку на ремень своих штанов. Но стоило ему потянуть за него, как перед его глазами возник Стэн, что обнимал Йена за талию и что-то шептал ему на ухо. — Ну уж нет! — фыркнул он и, стукнув рукой по матрасу, поднялся на локти.  
Какого это черта он должен дрочить на этого козла, пока тот трахается с этим престарелым барыгой? И с какой это стати Микки должен думать об этом сраном Галлагере, пока тот развлекается и класть на Микки хотел?  
— Вот же урод -то! — произнёс Микки и неуклюже выудил из кармана телефон.  
Недолго думая, он нашёл номер Йена и, нажав, сел на кровать.  
Раздавшиеся гудки и резко подкативший нервоз, вывели Мика из опьянения. И теперь в нём было больше злобы, чем алкоголя.  
— Привет, это Йен. Я сейчас занят, так что или оставь сообщение, или иди нахер. — Раздался до черта знакомый голос на другом конце, и Микки, сжав трубку в руке, быстро скинул вызов.  
Поднявшись с кровати, Милкович принялся расхаживать по комнате взад-вперед, нарезая не самые ровные круги. Остановившись, он нервно закусил губу и, мотнув головой, снова набрал Йену.  
— Привет, это Йен. Я сейчас занят, так что или оставь сообщение, или иди нахер. — Сигнал о записи на секунду выбил землю из-под ног и, матерясь, Микки снова повесил трубку.  
— Бля-бля-бля-бля-бля! — замельтешил Микки, но, увидев свое отражение в зеркале, тут же нахмурился и, быстро собравшись, снова набрал номер.

Уже почти выученная наизусть фраза раздалась на другом конце и, не дожидаясь начала записи, Микки быстро осмотрелся по сторонам и, матерясь, начал говорить:  
— Ты самая последняя скотина на планете, Галлагер! Ты такое мудило, что ещё таких поискать надо. Я ещё, блядь, покажу тебе, кто тут кого просрал! — С каждым словом Мик всё больше и больше набирался уверенности и злости. Его даже начало немного трясти от того количества эмоций, что он испытывал пока продолжал говорить.  
— Это, по-твоему, весело работать на твоего виагроида? А вот нихрена это не весело! Я каждый день оказываюсь на мушке очередного конкурента твоего чертового ебаря. И впахиваю дохрена, дохрена, слышишь? А вместе с этим получаю по морде, и каждый чёртов день становиться хуже предыдущего. Но, в отличие от тебя, я делаю свою работу, а делаю её хорошо! Потому что за меня, знаешь ли, никто платить не собирается! — Потеряв нить своего монолога, Микки снова посмотрел в зеркало и нахмурившись решил продолжить и уже закончить то, что начал — Так что мне намного пиздецовей тебя приходится. Ты бы это тоже, блядь, знал, если бы хоть раз спросил! НО НЕТ! Вместо этого ты вечно, блядь, о себе затираешь, о том, как тебе, блядь, плохо, о том, как тебя предали и кинули. По-твоему, мне, блядь, больно не было?! По-твоему, я, ты ― кусок дерьма, вообще ничего не пережил?! Но тебе же срать!!! Ты же только о себе! Да как ты, блядь, до сих пор понять не можешь, что всё, что я сделал, всё, что мне ПРИШЛОСЬ, блядь, СДЕЛАТЬ, я сделал только для те…

— Время записи окончено, спасибо за оставленное вами сообщения, — прервал Микки электронный голос с другой линии, заставив Милковича так и замереть с широко открытыми глазами, что уже были под завязку заполнены слезами, и с руками, что тряслись вместе с сердцем в бешеным ритме.

— Скотина! — через мгновение прокричал Микки и со всей дури швырнул телефон в стенку.  
Из-за всех сил пытаясь сдержать слезы, Микки провёл руками по лицу и, запрокинув голову назад, тяжело выдохнул:  
 — Бля-я-я-я!


	26. Десять

Йен быстро взглянул на стрелки часов, что так мучительно медленно передвигались с того момента, как он пришёл на работу, и, тяжело вздохнув, прикрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться и досчитать до десяти. Сказать, что он нервничал, не находил себе места ― это ничего ни сказать.  
И если до школы и во время занятий Йен как-то умудрялся забить себе чем-то другим голову, то сейчас, стоя за барной стойкой в совершенно пустом кафе, у него это никак не выходило.

— Да, что б тебя! ― прошептал Йен и снова посмотрел на часы, которые, увы, всё ещё показывали почти то же время, что и десять секунд назад.  
А виной всему было это чертово голосовое сообщение, которое Йен, кажется уже до дыр прослушал, которое знал наизусть и которое прокручивалась в его голове на автомате каждые пять минут.

Колокольчик над дверью противно задребезжал, и в кафе протиснулась обнимающаяся пара. Девушка с парнем, лет по шестнадцать, пытающиеся крепче прижаться друг к другу. Но казалось, что ближе уже некуда. Немного неуклюже подойдя к стойке, они остановились и, наконец-то оторвавшись от изучения лиц друг друга, посмотрели на Йена. Тот всем своим видом давал понять, что ему не просто хочется их сейчас послать, да ещё и кипятком облить. Но, собравшись, Галлегер постарался нацепить свою самую приветливую улыбку и, окинув пару беглым взглядом, протараторил стандартную приветствующую фразу:  
— Добрый день! Что бы вы хотели заказать?  
Сделав небольшую паузу, он машинально поднял руку вверх и, указывая на большую доску, что была подвешена над стойкой с кофемашинами, продолжил:  
 — У нас есть пирог дня по особой цене. Домашний яблочный пай! Всего за 2.59! Закажите сразу два, кофе бесплатно.  
Девушка восторженно вытянула губы в немом «У-у-у», а парень, немного нахмурившись, словно пытался в голове вспомнить все теоремы Пифагора, поднял взгляд на доску.  
На что Йен лишь закатил глаза и принялся ждать, пока этот умник поймет всю логику и выгодность акции. Когда спустя ещё полминуты ситуация не изменилась, Йен немного откашлялся, прочищая горло, и обратился к девочке, что наконец-то отлипла от парня и принялась теребить кончики волос.

— Может, я просто могу что-то посоветовать, если вам тяжело сделать выбор? У нас есть множество других десертов. Уверен, я смогу подобрать для вас идеальной вариант, — мягко улыбнувшись, произнёс Йен, хотя ему искренне хотелось биться головой об стену. Но этими двумя он хотел занять свою голову, чтобы не думать о чертовом Микки!  
В ответ девушка энергично закивала головой и, толкнув локтем своего поистине тормознутого парня, обратилась к Йену:

— А пирог-то вкусный хоть?

— Очень, — заверил её Галлагер, сжав кулаки под стойкой.

— А кофе, который бесплатно, он какой? — вслед подруги, спросил парень.

— Обычный, черный, — начиная подкипать, ответил Йен.

— Со сливками? — уточнила девушка.

— Без, но я могу их вам дать, — выдвинув челюсть вперед и пересчитав языком зубы, ответил Йен.

— А без кофеина есть? — не унималась девушка.

— Есть, — сквозь зубы выдавил Йен.

— Не-е-е, — вдруг воскликнул парень, отчего Йен разом весь покраснел.

— Может, лучше хот-доги поедим, там, в конце улицы, есть неплохое место? — предложила девушка, на что парнишка одобрительно кивнул и, приобняв её за плечо, развернул их обоих и направился к выходу.

Как только входная дверь за ними закрылась и колокольчик перестал дребезжать, Йен в шоке оглядел кофейню и открыл рот на долю секунды и тут же захлопнул его с громким цоканьем.

Отлично, теперь он не только нервничает, теперь он ещё и злится. И нет такой вещи на всей планете, которая бы смогла его сейчас успокоить. Ну, может, только сигареты. Да, покурить ему сейчас было не обходимо. Поэтому, кивнув сам себе, Йен окликнул дремлющую на кухне официантку и, когда она появилась в зале, взял пачку сигарет с зажигалкой и быстрым шагом направился к служебному выходу.

Может, хотя бы этот чертов дым, чуточку заполнит голову, не давая сомнительно верным предположениям запросто взорвать его мозг.

Прикурив, он едва смог насладиться этой первой затяжкой, выпустив густой дым, который смешался с паром от низкой температуры. Йен поднял взгляд на серое небо и немного прищурился. Синоптики обещали дожди всю неделю, но пока Чикаго лишь накрыли тучи, что придали и так не самым симпатичным улицам Саутсайда, ещё более мрачный вид.

Зажав фильтр зубами, Галлагер вытащил телефон из кармана и уже на автомате быстро открыл автоответчик. Прислонив мобильный к уху, он снова затянулся и, как только на другом конце послышался голос, прикрыл глаза и медленно выпустил дым в пол. Повторяя одними губами за Миком особо яростно сказанные им слова, Йен дослушал запись до конца и, резко отодвинув руку с трубкой в сторону, проматерился себе под нос.

Почему сейчас? Почему, чёрт побери, именно сейчас?  
Но ответа на этот вопрос у Йена не было, поэтому, всё, что ему оставалось ― это снова и снова заполнять легкие дымом, и снова не нажимать на вызов абонента «Мик», ибо он боялся. Боялся, что услышит то, что закрыл для себя, для них, ещё год назад. Боялся, что-то чувство, которое он так старательно пытался забыть с момента той чертовой свадьбы, снова вылезет и уже не даст ему так просто сбежать.  
Поэтому он запихнул телефон в карман и, открыв глаза, снова затянулся, но уже более слабо. Выпустив дым через нос, осмотрелся по сторонам.  
А, может быть, это совсем не так как ему кажется? Может быть, он просто себя накрутил? И сказанные Миком, по всей видимости, по очень большой пьяни слова никак не идут рядом по смыслу с тем, что Йен услышал. Что он, может, хотел услышать. Ведь так было бы проще. Ведь так всем было бы проще…

— Тогда, что же ты имел в виду? — прошептал Йен и, мотнув головой, замер на секунду. В голове за эту секунду промелькнули тысячи идей, смыслов и вариантов. И выдернув одну из мыслей, Йен выпрямился и, поднося к губам уже почти полностью истлевшую сигарету, прокрутил идею снова и снова. После чего ещё раз кивнул и, коротко затянувшись, отбросил бычок в сторону. А потом за два шага оказался в кафе и, на ходу подхватывая куртку с рюкзаком, прокричал другой официантке:

— Мне срочно надо уйти по семейным обстоятельствам! — И не дослушивая ответного восклицания, выбежал на улицу.  
Он мог терзать себя сколько угодно, но так ни к чему и не придет, если не спросит. Если просто не спросит. А ответ, ответ уже не так важен. Просто Йен хотел убедиться, что это не сон.

***

Шум от проезжавшего мимо поезда заставил Микки отвлечься от изучения асфальта и, остановившись, поднять взгляд на удаляющиеся вагоны метро. Немного нахмурившись, Микки бегло огляделся по сторонам и, мотнув головой, вынул из кармана полупустую пачку сигарет. Прикурив, он пару раз облизал нижнюю губу, которая, ещё не успев зажить после предыдущей его драки, снова была разбита и немного припухла.

«Просто буду ждать звонка… » — произнес про себя Микки и, сжав сигарету между пальцев, снова затянулся. Поезд исчез из виду, оставляя за собой лишь тихий гул.

 

_— Да вы наверно издеваетесь… — сорвалось у Микки раньше, чем он успел подумать, отчего двое парней, что стояли в опасной близости, тут же переглянулись и посмотрели на него._

_— Ты что-то сказал? — направив пушку на Милковича, поинтересовался один из «Вашингтонских», отчего Мик при всей своей саутсадской закалки нервно облизал губу и мотнул головой в сторону._

_— Уверен? А то у меня тут ещё пара патронов в обойме осталась, ― подняв дуло пистолета до уровня лица Милковича, заметил парень, отчего его друг усмехнулся и, поднеся кулак к губам, отвёл взгляд от немного побледневшего Мика._

_— Да… я заметил, — фыркнул Мик. — Ты же ему зачем-то сразу половину скормил. Они вообще-то уже и от первых двух умудрились сдохнуть, — на свой страх и риск добавил Микки и, дернув бровью, отвёл взгляд.  
Не то чтобы он до этого не понимал насколько тонок лёд, на котором он стоит. Просто дело в том, что Микки не ссыкло. Если ему есть, что сказать, он скажет. Даже если провалится, то хотя бы не будет пресмыкаться перед этими чёртовыми шестёрками._

_— Да ты, я вижу, очень внимательный, — подойдя ближе, заметил парень и, ткнув пистолетом Микки в живот, окинул его с ног до головы взглядом._

_— Джо, хватит — положив руку на плечо парня, произнёс второй и, отодвинув Джо в сторону, через небольшую паузу обратился к Милковичу._

_— Линкольн просил передать, что не любит, когда его товар делят с кротами. Так что Стэну, придётся искать новых партнеров. И таких, чтобы не трепали._

_Джо, стоявший рядом, продолжал внимательно смотреть на Мика, пока тот словно статуя замер напротив. Прищурившись, он пару раз сжал пистолет в руке и, переведя взгляд на напарника, добавил:_

_— И в следующий раз я церемониться не буду. Словишь пулю, как эти двое! — указав оружием на тела двух мужчин, что лежали у ног Микки, Джо толкнул своего приятеля в плечо и, убрав пистолет за пазуху, направился к выходу из амбара._

_Когда дверь за ними с противным скрежетом захлопнулась и в помещении стало тихо, как в могиле, только тогда Микки смог поднести руку к лицу и протереть щеку, пытаясь смыть кровь. Кровь из башки парня, который просто должен был помочь ему проверить груз. Кровь парней нового и уже бывшего Стэненого партнера по бизнесу. Кровь, что умудрилась запачкать всю правую часть его лица и куртки. Чёртова кровь, которая показывала Микки в какую жопу он попал! И что вся эта неразбериха с Йеном, Стэном и тремя исходящими субботней ночью, о которых он так старался не думать, всё это казалась ему наименьшей проблемой на данный момент.  
Прикрыв глаза, Микки тяжело выдохнул и, опустив руку, вынул из кармана парки мобильный. Ему надо придумать, как бы так объяснить Стэну, что всё пошло не со всем по плану, и то, что на руках у Микки сейчас не товар на тридцать штук, а два трупа._

_— Твою ж ма-а-ать! — тяжело выдохнув, прошипел Милкович и, нажав на экран, поднёс телефон к уху.  
_

Выпустив дым, Микки беглым взглядом оглядел плохо освещенную улицу и, поежившись, ускорил шаг. Вечер был не из теплых.  
«Просто буду сидеть и ждать звонка, просто буду ждать звонка… » — повторил про себя Мик и, перейдя дорогу, устремился к мосту. Ещё пять минут, и он дома.  
— Просто ждать, — прошептал Милкович и прошёл под мост, который уже начал дребезжать от подходящего поезда.

— Хей, Мик! — Вдруг раздался голос откуда-то сбоку, отчего Микки аж дернулся и, повернувшись, быстро засунул свободную руку в карман, сжав в нём револьвер.  
С правой стороны от него, прислонившись к бетонной колонне, стоял Йен.

— Галлагер? — хмурясь, произнёс Микки, но так и остался стоять на месте. Вот только его ему сейчас не хватало. — Какого черта ты тут делаешь? — оглядевшись по сторонам, уточнил он, на что Йен лишь мотнул головой и, отстранившись от колоны, шагнул к нему навстречу.

— Нам надо поговорить.

— Да? Это зачем же?

— А зачем ты оставил мне то сообщение? — спросил Йен, но замер, увидев искреннее удивление от его слов на лице Микки.

— Какое нахрен сообщение?

— То, которое ты мне оставил в субботу ночью. То, от которого я теперь, блядь, места не нахожу! — нахмурившись, пояснил Йен, на что Микки удивлено задрал брови и, шагнув навстречу Йену, воскликнул:

— Не фига! Я не оставлял никого сообщение! Что ты несёшь? — воскликнул Милкович и мельком огляделся по сторонам.

Событие субботней ночи до конца так и не восстановились у него в голове. Но все же смутно Мик помнил о том, что звонил Йену. Так же это показал ему телефон, в котором сохранились три исходящих звонка Галлагеру. Но Микки просто не хотел в это верить. Думать об этом. И уж точно он не хотел это обсуждать.  
Чтобы он не наговорил в пустоту той ночью, всё это должно было остаться там. Но Йен, по всей видимости, был другого мнения.

— Что я несу? Это ты наплел мне какую-то хрень на автоответчик! Это ты проорал о том, что тебе херово, о том, что тебе было больно! — затараторил Йен, и от каждого его слова Микки сильнее сжимал пальцы на рукоятке револьвера. — О том, что ты всё это сделал не просто так, о том, что тебя бесит работать на Стэна, и о том, что ты рискуешь каждый день! — подойдя ещё ближе к Микки, произнес Галлагер и хотел было продолжить, но вдруг замер и, широко распахнув глаза, оглядел Микки с ног до головы.

— Это что, кровь? — после небольшой паузы намного тише нежели до этого спросил Йен. Но Микки не ответил, лишь отвел взгляд. — Микки? — заметив кровь на рукаве, Йен инстинктивно поднял руку и попытался положить её ему на плечо, но Милкович тут же отшатнулся в сторону. Конечно Йен видел Микки в крови и раньше. И не редко. А иногда все было на много хуже. Но почему-то сейчас, просто испачканная куртка и лицо, очень сильно обеспокоила Галлагера. Но почему именно он так напрягся он понять не мог.

— Эй?! Микки? — почти шёпотом повторил Йен, отчего сам Мик тут же нахмурился. Ибо наполненный добротой и искренним волнением тон, с которым Йен окликнул его, тут же дал в голову, заставляя его снова подумать не о  _тех_ вещах, а, главное, вызывая у него мелкую дрожь, от всей этой нежности.  
— Эй… — всё же умудрившись положить руку на окровавленное плечо, Йен попытался заглянуть в голубые глаза. — Что случилось? Ты… — продолжил было Галлагер, но Микки не дал ему договорить. Выдернув руку из кармана, он схватил Йена за ворот куртки и, сильно толкнув пару раз назад, вжал в бетонную колонну.

— Заткнись! Заткнись! Ты не должен так себя вести! — проорал Милкович, из-за всех сил сжимая ворот куртки Йена.

— А КАК Я ДОЛЖЕН СЕБЯ ВЕСТИ?! Объясни! — не растерявшись, прокричал в ответ Йен. Чего Микки совсем не ожидал, потому так и застыл на месте.

— Объясни… — повторил Йен, но уже тише, после чего опустил взгляд. — Я запутался, ясно? Я не понимаю, что происходит. Что происходит со мной, с тобой, с нами. Что мы делаем, и зачем. Ты целуешь меня сидя на кухне своего босса, а потом трепишь на автоответчик всякую херь. Тем самым заставляя меня думать о том, о чем я не должен! — нервно усмехнувшись, произнёс Йен и, подняв голову, заглянул в глаза Микки. — Что ты хочешь от меня? Что мне делать? Что? — остановившись, Йен перевёл дыхание и нервно дернул бровью.

Простояв в тишине несколько секунд, Микки пару раз посмотрел по сторонам и, тяжело вздохнув, отпустил ворот Йеновской куртки. А после попытался мысленно досчитать до десяти.  
Мост задребезжал от приближающего поезда. А сердце забилось быстрее от накрывших с головой Микки эмоций.  
Йен хотел услышать, что происходит? Что творится у Микки в голове. Зачем и почему он всё это делает. Да если бы он сам мог понять! Если бы он хотя бы мог сам себе объяснить, зачем он всё это делает. Но он не мог. Нет. Микки не был романтиком. А Йен не был его большой любовью. Он не мечтал, что они вместе состарятся или будут встречать вместе закат, лежа на пледах. Нет. Микки не был романтиком. Вся это чертова любовь не про него. Просто Микки всегда знал, что ему хочется от Йена. А теперь, теперь Галлагер запретный плод. И поэтому, его мозг взрывался, понимая, что он не может как обычно, взять то, что ему нравится. Даже спустя почти год, Микки всё ещё хотел дотронуться до этой инопланетной кожи, что была усыпана веснушками словно звёздное небо. Даже когда были проведены границы, чёртовы границы, что возвел Йен, сбежав в армию. Микки понимал, что стоит ему просто увидеть Галлагера, и его снова накроет. Но признать это, признаться в этом Йену, он не мог. Хотя всё же уже умудрился облажаться пару раз.

— Делай, что хочешь! — грубо ответил Микки и, нахмурившись, отшагнул в сторону. Ему всего лишь надо было дойти до дома. Пять минут, и он там. Просто надо уйти. Уйти домой. Туда, где он должен был ждать звонка. Туда, где он надеялся спрятаться от всего этого. Уйти туда, оставив здесь, под мостом, то, что никогда бы не произошло с ним опять. Оставить Йена и всё, что так хотело вырваться наружу.

Грохот надо головой усилился, и уже через секунду, яркий свет от проезжавшего поезда осветил верхушки домов, и пробился сквозь щели между рельс, кидая лучи на лица обоих парней.

Уши заложило от грохота, а сердце подскочило к горлу, когда Йен поднял взгляд и увидел лицо рядом стоявшего Микки. И в этот момент, вся злость, гнев, что наполнял его всего от непонятных действий Милковича словно унеслись вместе с поездом. Потому что в глазах, в таких знакомых, родных и всё время от злости несчастных, Йен увидел лишь неуверенность и страх, что так редко показывал Микки. Что тот скрывал из-за всех сил. Потому что показать эмоции для него было, как признать свою слабость.  
Поэтому, недолго думая, Йен выпрямился и больше для себя, чем для стоявшего напротив Микки, произнес:

— Делай что хочешь? Хорошо! — и кивнув, он шагнул вперед и, схватив Милковича, прежде чем тот успел что-либо сделать, притянул к себе и впился в губы.

Удивленно дернув бровью, Микки попытался отодвинуться назад, но Йен лишь усилил напор и, пристроив вторую руку на правое плечо, углубил поцелуй. И был приятно удивлен, когда спустя пару мгновений, Микки перестал сопротивляться и ответил.

Поезд промчался, унося за собой все сомнения и оставляя лишь глухой шум.


	27. Непредвиденное обстоятельство

Резкий грохот от выхлопной трубы, раздавшийся откуда-то с боку, заставил Микки дернуться и, разорвав поцелуй, испугано оглядеться по сторонам. Всё-таки они стояли почти посередине улицы. Почти напротив его собственного дома. И хоть было уже темно, а вокруг ни одного человека, Микки трижды успел прокрутить в голове варианты, как их застукали и, в лучшем случае, избили до полусмерти. И о чём он вообще думал?  
Но Йен, заметив его реакцию, лишь закатил глаза и, схватив Микки за руку, потянул на себя. И, ловко развернув их обоих, шагнул на Микки и прижал его спиной к колонне, тем самым загораживая и преграждая путь к отступлению. Но, поймав на себе удивленный взгляд, быстро пояснил:

— Ты сам сказал, чтобы я делал, что захочу. А я хочу убедиться, что твои слова и действия, что вызвали у меня кучу странных теорий, не были каким-то моим бредом. Так что…

Задрав брови, Йен наклонил голову в бок и, посмотрев на Микки, кивнул:

— Может, перестанешь уже так смотреть на меня и поцелуешь?

Микки не надо было просить дважды. Уж точно не о подобном. Нет. Хотя, конечно, в данный момент, ему всё же следовало хорошенько подумать. Так как происходящее сейчас, тут под мостом, никак не могло быть нормальным. Происходящие сейчас было настолько ненормальным, что те два трупа уже не казались ему проблемой. Теперь у него была проблема покруче. А точнее ― Йен, что ещё пять минут назад высказывал свое недовольство и был зол как собака, а через мгновение уже прижал его к колонне.  
Правда, ещё проблема была в том, что ни то, что бы Микки был сильно против. Он всё-таки ответил на первый поцелуй, не разорвав его. Он особо не пытался вырваться. Нет. Вместо этого он лишь отвечал и жадно. Очень жадно.

Оглядев лицо Йена, чьи веснушки можно было разглядеть даже в таком мраке, Микки почувствовал, как полыхают его собственные щеки, и, нервно облизав губу, попытался что-то сказать, но Йен опередил его. Он что-то быстро произнёс себе под нос и снова прижался к его губам, поцеловав сначала мягко, а затем надавил чуть сильнее и, когда Микки невольно приоткрыл рот, быстро воспользовался этим и, углубив поцелуй, обвил руки вокруг шеи.

В этот раз поцелуй выходил более медленным, ленивым и тягучим. Словно они целовались с утра, ещё лежа в кровати, не успев до конца проснуться. И это было одновременно и потрясающе, но и чертовски недостаточно. Поэтому уже через пару секунд Микки, который, может, и не до конца понимал происходящие с ним и Йеном в данный момент, взял на себя инициативу и, положив одну руку Йену на шею, немного наклонил его голову, и принялся отвечать на поцелуй, пытаясь перетянуть инициативу.

— Блядь, у тебя ледяные руки! — прошипел Микки, почти не отрываясь от покрасневших губ, когда Йен убрав руки с шеи, расстегнул куртку и забрался пальцами под его толстовку.

— Заткнись… — прохрипел Галлагер и провёл пальцами по впалому животу. После чего пару раз надавил на бледную кожу короткими ногтями и еле сумел проглотить стон, что почти сорвался с его губ, когда Микки оттянул его нижнюю губу и слабо прикусил её.

Спустя пару секунд Йен оторвался от губ Микки и перешёл на его шею. Проделывая короткими поцелуями-укусами маршрут: шея ― скулы ― шея ― ухо. Руки его так же продолжали блуждать под толстовкой, а коленом он прижался к колонне, вынуждая тем самым Микки шире расставить ноги и тяжело выдохнуть.

— Чё-ё-ёрт! — простонал Милкович, немного поёрзав бедрами, чувствуя, как джинсы уже начинают болезненно поджимать. Йен заполонил собой всё пространство и давил с такой силой, что Микки уже было тяжело дышать. Его губы, ― они были везде. Они целовали, кусали, обжигали и вырывали из легких предательские стоны. Горячее дыхание опаляло кожу. И Микки мог поклясться, что ни одни губы не смогли бы довести его до такого. Да он бы и не позволил! Нет. Только Йен мог так его трогать, так целовать и шептать что-то нечленораздельное, целуя и облизывая его шею.

Оторвавшись от этой самой шеи, Галлагер отодвинулся немного в сторону и, блеснув глазами, пару раз облизал губы, после чего очень по-хозяйски опустил обе руки на пряжку.

— Стоп, ты что, хочешь здесь? — мигом вернувшись в реальность, воскликнул удивленно Микки, на что Йен закатил глаза и, снова впившись губами в его уже пестревшую от засосов и укусов шею, потянул за ремень.

— Эй, Йен! Нет! — перехватив руки Галлагера, возразил Микки, чьё сознание снова приходило к нему, правда, это не мешало ему быть всё так же на пределе. — Так нельзя! Мы в полуметре от моего дома, под мостом, — зашептал он, пытаясь из-за всех сил контролировать свой голос, чтобы тот не дрожал.   
И Йен ему в этом особо не стремился помочь. Он продолжал зацеловывать его шею, а ногой надавил чуть выше.   
— Йе-е-ен, твою ма-а-ать! — кусая свои губы, провыл Микки, стараясь поглотить стон, что был готов вот-вот сорваться.

— Раньше тебя как-то не напрягало, где я тебя трахаю, — заметил Галлагер, недовольно оторвавшись от шеи и, снова заглянув Микки в глаза, выгнул бровь. 

— Да, но сейчас другое дело! — не веря, что сам отказывался от разрядки, возразил Милкович.

— Неужели? И чем же оно другое? — нахмурившись, спросил Йен, чьи руки были захвачены миккиными и чей собственный стояк тоже давал о себе знать и не лучшим способом.

— Сейчас оно... оно… — пытаясь найти достойное оправдание, начал Микки и, матерясь про себя, выпрямил голову, стукнувшись затылком о колонну. — Дело в том...

Никогда прежде Микки так не радовался телефонному звонку, как сейчас. Раздавшееся приглушенное пиликанье из кармана куртки под сопровождение глухого вибрирования, заставило Милковича аж выдохнуть с облегчением, а после слабо улыбнуться и про себя поблагодарить того, кто ему сейчас звонил. Хотя уже через секунду вся радость и облегчение сменились небольшим, но всё же ужасом. Так как он точно мог знать, кто ему сейчас звонит. И от этого в горле осел комок, а брови инстинктивно свелись в одну линию.

— Мне надо ответить, — спустя пару секунд прошептал Микки, отчего Йен в шоке на него уставился:

— Сейчас? Ты хочешь потрепаться по телефону сейчас?

— Это Стэн! — коротко пояснил Микки, но, как ни странно, это никак не повлияло на Галлагера.

— Да хоть сам папа римский! Мне плевать! Ты не можешь ответить на звонок сейчас, когда я на полпути к твоей заднице! — в шоке выпалил Йен и гневно покосился на карман, в котором надрывался телефон.

— Йен, это важно, я должен ответить. Это моя работа! — пытаясь быть максимально спокойным, произнёс Микки.

— Умеешь ты сбить весь чёртов настрой!— отдернув руки от джинс и отшагнув в сторону, заметил Йен. 

— Да брось, Йен! Ты же сам понимаешь, что я должен ответить, — пытаясь успокоить его, заявил Микки, на что тот лишь одернул куртку и, развернувшись, пошёл прочь.

— Йен! Чёрт! Да не будь ты такой бабой! — окликнул уходящего Галлагера Мик, но тот лишь поднял руку вверх и показал ему средний палец. 

— Да, бля-я-я! — тихо взвыл Микки и, сжав кулак, развернулся и заехал им по колонне. — Бля! — повторил он и, выдернув телефон из кармана, посмотрел на дисплей. — Кто бы сомневался! — фыркнул он и, тяжело выдохнув, поднёс трубку к уху. — Да, Стэн. Да. Просто не сразу услышал, всё нормально?

***

Захлопнув за собой входную дверь, Йен прошёл в гостиную и, оглядевшись по сторонам, тихо выругался. 

— Кто-то сегодня не в духе? — выглянув с кухни, заметила Дэбби и окинула брата взглядом.

— Ой, да заткнись ты! — грубо ответил Йен, на что сестра удивленно задрала брови и, вытянув губы, кивнула:

— Да, однозначно не в духе.

— Ладно, прости, я просто… — начал было Йен.  
Но Дэбби лишь пожала плечами и, пройдя в коридор, мотнула головой:

— Забей! — и, прокрутившись на носках вокруг своей оси, добавила: — Лучше скажи мне, что я отлично выгляжу!

Йен удивленно на неё покосился и внимательно оглядел с ног до головы. На вид Дэбби была в отличном настроении, её лицо так и светилось. Хотя оно светилось, в том числе и за счёт ярких теней и блесток, которыми густо были усыпаны её веки. Короткая джинсовая юбка в сочетании с чёрной майкой, что была покрыта такими же яркими блестками, что и её макияж, добавляли Дэбби, как минимум, лет десять. И если бы её сейчас увидела Фиона, то, наверно, она бы собственноручно вытрясла её из всего этого, а после опустила головой под кран. Но Фиона отсутствовала. А Йен не был уверен, что ему нужен такой враг, как его младшая сестра. Дэбби умела мстить. Поэтому, быстро оглядев её ещё разок, Йен слабо улыбнулся и одобрительно кивнул:

— Только не делай того, чего бы я не сделал.

В ответ Дэбби лишь усмехнулась и, одернув юбку, направилась к лестнице.

— Фиона ведь знает, что ты собралась на вечеринку? — наблюдая, как сестра поднимается по лестнице, уточнил Йен.

— Да, я вернусь ночью. Так что тебе придется уложить Лиама. Карл вроде бы тоже будет там. 

— А Фиона? — стянув куртку и бросив её на спинку дивана, спросил Йен.

— Она в ночную смену, так что будет только под утро, — ответила Дэбби и скрылась на втором этаже.

— Отлично, — фыркнул Йен и, проведя рукой по лицу, закрыл глаза. 

Ему очень сильно хотелось злиться на Микки. Очень сильно хотелось. Но он не мог. Потому что он понимал, почему Микки прервал их. Почему был против. И почему решил ответить на звонок. Он всё это понимал. Но злиться ему все равно хотелось, и не только на Милковича. Ещё и на Стэна, который пишет _милые_ смски, хотя они так и не говорили с субботы. На Фиону, что не предупредила и повесила на него Лиама. На Дэбби, что оделась как шлюха, на Липа, что почти перестал приезжать по выходным, а ведь он так в нем нуждался. Но в особенности он начинал злиться на себя.   
Чем он, черт побери, думал, когда вжал Мика в колонну? Как ему вообще это пришло в голову? Да, он хотел проверить, убедиться. Но неужели нельзя было убедиться после первого ответного поцелуя? Зачем ему нужно было его так лапать, кусать и сдерживать дрожь от возбуждения? Ведь теперь все на много паршивей, потому что теперь он не просто в теории, а и на деле хотел продолжения, хотел снова почувствовать, поцеловать, прикоснуться. Йен хотел чертового Милковича!

— Твою ж мА-ать, — тяжело выдохнув, произнес он и, открыв глаза, огляделся по сторонам. 

Ему срочно нужно было на что-то отвлечься. И упаковка пива, которую он приметил ещё с утра, виделась отличным вариантом, поэтому, недолго думая, точнее, стараясь вообще особо не думать, Йен направился в сторону кухни, чтобы заглушить все ненужные мысли дешёвым алкоголем.

Но стоило ему дернуть на себя дверку холодильника, как сзади послышались шаги, и на лестнице показался Лиам. 

— Эй! Кто это тут у нас?! — заметив через плечо брата, воскликнул Йен, настолько весело насколько он сейчас только мог. И захлопнув обратно холодильник, он развернулся и, подойдя к мальчику, взял его на руки. — Ну что? Мы сегодня с тобой вдвоём, да? — сделав шаг назад и усадив Лиама на столешницу, спросил Йен, и погладив брата по голове, снова открыл холодильник. — Что хочешь на ужин?

— Пасту? — пожав плечами, ответил младший из Галлагеров, на что Йен кивнул и принялся изучать содержимое полок. 

— Ну, на счет пасты я не знаю... — перебирая упаковки с полуфабрикатами, вздохнул Йен. — Но могу предложить тебе мини-тако с двойным сыром? М-м-м? Что скажешь? — повернувшись к брату, он показал ему яркую зеленую упаковку с нарисованными мексиканским шляпами. В ответ Лиам лишь одобрительно улыбнулся перевел взгляд в гостиную, из которой донесся шум.

— Всё, я ушла! — крикнула Дэбби и, быстро заглянув на кухню, окинула братьев взглядом. После чего посмотрела на коробку и добавила: — Проверь срок годности, мы их покупали на распродаже.

— Окей...— покрутив упаковку, ответил Йен и принялся изучать дату изготовления.  
Дэбби быстро кивнула и, поправив волосы, махнула Лиаму.   
— Пока! 

— Пока, — повторив движение сестры, произнёс Лиам и, когда захлопнулась входная дверь, снова переключил всё своё внимание на Йена.

— Так... — начал было тот, всё ещё разглядывая упаковку, после чего, нахмурившись, опять посмотрел на даты и, усмехнувшись, положил её рядом с раковиной. — Как насчет хлопьев? 

 

Допив вторую банку пива, Йен аккуратно поставил её на пол и медленно перевел взгляд обратно на телевизор,в котором уже как минут десять большой кит плыл по дну североатлантического океана. И Йен мог поклясться, что десять минут назад, кадр был точно таким же. Монотонный голос за кадром продолжал рассказывать что-то о плавниках, и это отчего-то намекало Йену, что картинка не изменится до конца передачи. Фыркнув, он лениво потянулся и перевёл взгляд на Лиама, что устроился у него в ногах с упаковкой кукурузных колечек. Мальчик же, как оказалось, наоборот был полностью погружен в происходящее на экране. Он так и замер с опущенной рукой в коробку с хлопьями.

— Мда-а-а-а, — тихо протянул Йена и мысленно добавил: — «Вечер обещает быть просто потрясным».   
После он вздохнул и снова перевел взгляд на экран, явно предпочитая смотреть как этот кит, размахивая хвостом, покоряет морское дно, нежели позволить алкоголю завладеть его мыслями. Ему просто надо было продержаться ещё часа полтора, перед тем как заснет Лиам, а после, возможно, докурить небольшую заначку и лечь спать. В ожидании Йен немного прищурился и постарался как можно более внимательно вслушаться в текст диктора. Несмотря на то, что кит уже начал плыть не только по дну, но и расплываться перед глазами, Йен, стараясь не обращать на это внимание, наклонил голову немного в бок и прислушался.   
Правда уже спустя всего пару секунд его внимание переключилось на неожиданное вибрирование с кофейного столика. Удивленно покосившись на телефон, Йен пару раз прокрутил в голове все варианты, кто бы ему мог написать. Но поняв, что легче посмотреть, чем гадать, Йен, продолжив лежать, вытянул руку и, подцепив пальцами трубку, ловко притянул её к себе.  
На экране высветилось новое сообщение от Стэна, и первая часть, что была сразу доступна, заставила Йена закатить глаза и, фыркнув, разблокировать телефон. 

Может, Йен и не был прав в том, что ушел тем утром. Возможно, ему стоило повести себя иначе, или, по крайне мере, хотя бы ответить на одну из смсок. Но неужели Стэн сам не мог понять, что если он не ответил на первые две, это значит, что сейчас он не хочет всего этого?  
Конечно, после событий под мостом, Йен и сам точно не мог понять, чего именно он сейчас хочет. И это несмотря на то, что Миккины действия очень явно дали понять, что все его догадки очень даже реальны. Нет.  
Просто сейчас Йен оказался на перипетии, и прежде, чем что-то решить, ему надо было хорошенько подумать. Хотя в данный момент думать особо не получалось, потому что в основном сейчас в нём говорили алкоголь и эмоции.

"Ты там ещё не забыл меня, рыжик? А то мне кажется, я начинаю забывать как ты выглядишь". Перечитав сообщение ещё раз, Йен усмехнулся и уже принялся набирать ответ, ибо количество алкоголя в крови уже позволяло ему не особо задумываться над действиями, но вдруг замер и, закусив губу, вышел в меню сообщений. После чего, недолго думая, открыл контакт "Мик" и, набрав короткое "Козлина", быстро нажал на отправить. Раздавшийся тихий сигнал, который оповестил его о том, что сообщение отправлено, заставил Йена так и замереть с телефоном в руках и нервно облизать губы. Он что, только что отправил пьяную смску Микки?

Как ни странно, ответ не заставил себя ждать, и уже через пару секунд на телефоне высветилось короткое сообщение: "Истеричка". Это заставило Йена залиться смехом. Хотя, по сути, смешного тут ничего не было. 

"Поверить не могу, что чуть не трахнул тебя! Ты такая сволочь, Микки!" — Набрал Йен, после чего пару раз перечитал сообщение и, удалив первую часть, отправил.   
Но в этот раз ответа не было. И спустя ещё пару минут тоже. Покрутив телефон в руке, Йен досадливо вздохнул и, отложив трубку на диван, окинул взглядом гостиную.

На часах стрелки перевалили за одиннадцать, а на экране всё тот же кит всё так же плыл. Лиам, прислонившись лицом к подушке, в полудреме продолжал следить за передачей, а за окном послышались звуки сирены.  
Поджав губу, Йен уже было хотел улечься поудобней, как вдруг телефон снова задребезжал, но уже длиннее, что означало, что теперь вместо сообщения ему кто-то звонит. Невольно расплывшись в улыбке, Йен схватил телефон и, не глядя на экран, ответил на звонок.

— Неужели ты так долго пытался подобрать подходящие ругательство? — откинувшись головой на подушку, усмехнулся Галлагер.

— Что? — переспросил удивленный Стэн.

— Стэн? — приподнявшись на локти, в шоке переспросил Йен.

— Эм-м-м… да. Ты снова не ответил. Но я видел, что ты что-то набирал, но потом ничего не пришло. Поэтому я решил позвонить и спросить, что ты хотел написать?

— Ты следил, не набираю ли я ответ? — пытаясь сменить тему спросил Йен и быстро моргнул. Ну вот...Теперь помимо кита, перед глазами плыла уже и гостиная.

— Ну, ты молчишь уже третий день. Так что... — начал было мужчина, но после почему-то замолчал, и Галлагер услышал как тот тяжело вздыхает. 

— Мне нужно было время, — скривившись от собственных слов, произнёс Йен и, закусив губу, вслушался в тишину.

— Оно у тебя есть, но мне не нравится, когда ты вот так пропадаешь, — спустя пару секунд ответил Стэн, и Йен уже готов был извиниться, как телефон снова завибрировал.

— Подожди секунду... — попросил Галлагер и, отодвинув телефон, взглянул на экран. "Нам надо поговорить", ― прочёл он сообщение от Микки, а уже через секунду он услышал, как во входную дверь постучали. 

Раньше Йена всегда смешило, когда в фильмах один из героев оказывался перед каким-то выбором, и ему надо было принять решение очень быстро. Его это смешило, потому что это нереально! Нереально принять правильное обдуманное решение за пять секунд.   
В таких моментах в кино всегда была замедленная съемка крупного плана лица или, наоборот, в ускоренном режиме прокручивалась жизнь этого героя, и он будто всё это просматривал, а после дергался с места и принимал решение за минуту. Раньше Йена всегда смешило, когда он видел что-то подобное. Потому что ― это абсурд. Нужно подумать, и хорошенько. А спонтанность, это не про жизненные реальные решения.   
Но это всё было раньше. До того, как прозвучал звонок в дверь, подтверждая тем самым, что им с Микки надо поговорить. А как именно этот разговор закончится, уже Йена не особо волновало.   
Он не увидел ускоренную версию своей жизни перед глазами, и время вовсе не остановилось. Нет. Он просто сжал телефон в руке и, слабо улыбнувшись уголком губ, поднёс телефон к уху.

— Прости, мне надо бежать. Созвонимся завтра, пока... — И не дожидаясь ответа, Йен повесил трубку и, вскочив с дивана, отбросил трубку на протертые подушки. Всё опьянение как рукой сняло, а вместо этого сердце начало отплясывать чечетку, а на коже выступили мурашки.

— Надо поговорить? — прошептал Йен себе под нос, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам и приглаживая челку назад. — Поговорим! — расплывшись в улыбке, добавил он и рванул к входной двери.   
Ему не терпелось рассказать Микки о том, как он лоханулся с телефоном и дать подзатыльник за то, что так обломал его пару часов назад. Он никогда так не был рад Милковичу, как сейчас. Но об этом чувстве он подумает позже.  
Поэтому, подбежав к двери, Йен быстро одернул кофту и, распахнув входную дверь, нацепил свою самую обворожительную улыбку. Ему ведь нужно было принять решение. Что же, тогда ему надо взвесить все варианты...

— Йен Галлагер? Я детектив Чарльз Уайт, полиция Калифорнии. Я хочу задать вам пару вопросов о Стэне Муре....


	28. Адвокат дьявола

  
Переступив с ноги на ногу, Йен в очередной раз огляделся по сторонам и, пытаясь хоть как-то себя успокоить, набрал полные лёгкие воздуха и тяжело, медленно выдохнул, после чего нервно облизал губы и толкнул входную дверь. «Отлично», ― подумал он; если дверь открыта, значит Стэн дома.

Пройдя в коридор, Йен быстро окинул его взглядом и уже было направился к лестнице на второй этаж, как услышал с кухни шум рабочей кофемашины (что тоже было хорошо, так как кофе ему сейчас не помешал бы, потому что, проспав всего пару часов, Йен чувствовал себя вывернутым наизнанку). Вчерашняя короткая беседа с копом здорово заставила его понервничать, и то, что он ещё долго после неё не мог уснуть, — неудивительно. Так что, да, кофе ему сейчас очень даже не повредил бы, поэтому, принявшись на ходу расстегивать и стягивать с себя куртку, Галлагер прошёл в столовую.

— Славу Богу, ты уже не спишь! Нам срочно надо поговорить, — произнёс Йен с порога и, заметив знакомый синий халат, что виднелся из-за открытой дверцы холодильника, продолжил: — И мы можем пока опустить момент, когда я извиняюсь, что вёл себя как козел, потому что сейчас это не так важно? — положив куртку на высокий стул, Йен одернул рубашку и вздохнул.

Дверца дернулась, и из-за неё сначала показались длинные каштановый кудри, а после и удивленное женское лицо.

— Прошу прощения? — нахмурившись, произнесла женщина, пока Йен с круглыми от легкого шока глазами оглядывал её с ног до головы.

— Э-э-э… — всё, что смог выдавить из себя он, так как не имел ни малейшего понятия, кто это и что она тут делает.

Перед ним стояла высокая, довольно симпатичная женщина лет тридцати пяти, которая точно не могла быть Глорией, что приходила два раза в месяц убираться (и хотя Йен её ни разу не видел, он был уверен, что это не она). Нет. Не с такой внешностью, и уж точно не в этом синем халате.

— Ну и кто ты? И что забыл на моей кухне? — отойдя от холодильника, ни без иронии поинтересовалась женщина и, наклонив немного голову вбок, осмотрела Галлагера.

— Что? На твоей кухне? — удивленно выпалил Йен. Хотя ему, наверное, всё же следовало представиться, а лучше узнать, что это вообще за баба. Но почему-то от фразы «на моей кухне» у него словно уши заложило, а сердце предательски замерло. Неужто он только что приревновал Стэна? Он?! Человек, который вчера почти ему изменил. Но, мотнув головой, словно отгоняя бредовые идеи, Йен огляделся по сторонам и уже было открыл рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь, как сзади раздались шаги.

— Эл, там твой телефон надрывается. Наверное, очередной кли… — начал было Стэн, но, заметив Йена, замер в дверном проеме. — О! Йен! — через секунду довольно радостно произнёс он и, обойдя сначала Галлагера, а затем столешницу, подошел к кофемашине. — А я всё думал, как же вас познакомить. А вы уже сами, — отставив полную чашку и заменив её новой, усмехнулся Стэн, после чего нажал на запуск и, развернувшись, посмотрел сначала на Йена, а затем и на женщину. Но, не увидев никакой ответной реакции у обоих, удивленно вскинул бровь и, кивнув, указал рукой на Йена: — Эллисон, это ― Йен, — после чего перевел взгляд на Йена и добавил: — Йен, это ― Эллисон — моя жена.

А вот тут уже сердце Йена пустилось в пляс. Его лицо вытянулось, и он мог поклясться, что левый глаз начал нервно подрагивать. Медленно переведя взгляд с улыбающегося Стэна на женщину, Йен снова окинул её нахмуренное лицо беглым взглядом и невольно выдвинул челюсть немного вперед.

— Здрасте… — через пару секунд всё же выдавил из себя Галлагер и, опустив взгляд, снова нервно облизал губы.

Пока он шёл к Стэну, у него было всего две проблемы: Микки и коп. Теперь же у него этих проблем стало многим больше. Он, конечно, понимал, что Стэн женат, что у него есть сын и что они общаются. Но вот чего он не понимал: что́ его жена забыла тут, в Чикаго, в двух тысячах миль от Лос-Анджелеса! В полдень. На его кухне. В чёртовом халате Стена. Нет, он не ревновал. Наверно. Просто, какого черта?! День рождения Йена ведь совсем не скоро, так зачем столько долбанных сюрпризов?!

***

_— Йен Галлагер? Я детектив Чарльз Уайт, полиция Калифорнии, и я хочу задать вам пару вопросов о Стэне Муре…_

_В таком районе, как Саут-Сайд, полицейский, появившийся на пороге твоего дома и не арестовавший сразу, а сначала задающий пару вопросов, — не редкость. Да и сами Галлагеры не раз сталкивались с ночными визитами патрульных. Но если раньше это чаще всего было из-за Фрэнка, и уже никого не удивляло, то сейчас к такому повороту событий Йен был не готов. Он ожидал увидеть на пороге Микки, с которым они должны были поговорить, а никак не копа из Калифорнии, который хочет поговорить с ним о Стэне._

_Но всё же он вырос в Саут-Сайде и знал, как надо вести себя с полицией. Может, играть дурочка и не было его любимым делом, но в подобных ситуациях именно такое поведение было оптимальным решением._

_— Вопросы о ком? — удивленно переспросил Йен, перешагнув с ноги на ногу._

_— О Стэне Муре, — повторил полицейский, но заметив, как Йен продолжает удивленно на него смотреть, добавил: — О вашем любовнике._

_— Вы что-то попутали, детектив, — продолжая наиграно изображать полное удивление, замотал головой Йен._

_— Слушай, парень, — начал полицейский. — Я понимаю, что, может, здесь… — оглядевшись по сторонам, продолжил он, — вы и ходите по тонкому льду, но, поверь, у нас в ЛА, всем далеко насрать, с кем ты спишь: с бабой или мужиком. Хотя, конечно, в данной ситуации это играет большую роль. Поэтому я и здесь. Но ты должен понять, что никто тебя не арестует за то, что ты играешь за другую команду._

_— Арестуют? Что? — нахмурившись, спросил Йен, чей план изображать болванчика начинал потихоньку разваливаться._

_— Нет, никто не собирается тебя арестовывать, — заверил полицейский, но, немного поразмыслив, слабо улыбнулся и добавил: — Если, конечно, ты нам поможешь, потому что иначе ты попадаешь под статью, как соучастник._

_Йен прослужил в армии год. До этого почти три года был кадетом. Он имел неплохую боевую подготовку. Здоровый и крепкий организм и умение логически и стратегически выходить из стрессовых ситуаций. Да. Точно. Только вот сейчас все это не имело никакого значения и было словно совсем не про него, потому что от слов копа сердце в груди у Галлагера забилось с такой силой, будто парень держался на одном волоске от инфаркта; голова закружилась, а к горлу подкатил комок. «Доигрался», — подумал Йен и, пытаясь немного успокоиться, тяжело выдохнул, после чего сжал челюсть и, окинув полицейского взглядом, произнёс:_

_— Увы, я ничем вам не могу помочь, детектив. И если это всё, то мне нужно вернуться в дом, где меня ждёт мой младший брат, я укладываю его спать._

_— Сынок, не глупи, ты просто не представляешь, с кем ты связался. Если не пойдешь навстречу, он всю твою семью грохнет, — взял тон ещё серьёзнее полицейский, пытаясь то ли запугать, то ли предупредить Йена, но Галлагер старался не слушать его. Чем меньше коп от Галлагера узнает, тем будет лучше, поэтому парень мотнул головой и попытался скорее закрыть дверь, но мужчина резко выставил руку вперед._

_— Он может быть с тобой очень хорошим, заботливым и трахаться, как бог. Но он преступник. Покрывая его, ты рискуешь потерять намного больше, нежели получаешь от него сейчас, — протараторил коп, но Йен лишь закатил глаза и, сильнее надавив на дверь, повторил:_

_— Простите, но я ничем не могу Вам помочь._

_— Ладно… — резко отпустив дверь и вздохнув, ответил полицейский, после чего засунул руку в карман и, вынув визитку, протянул ее Галлагеру. — Это мой личный и рабочий номер. Если передумаешь и вспомнишь что-то, позвони._

_И Йену, конечно, следовало отказаться: просто закрыть дверь, уйти и постараться забыть об этом. Но всё же слова, которые он так старался не слушать, умудрились засесть в голове. Попытавшись изобразить максимальное безразличие, он сухо улыбнулся, выдернул карточку из рук копа и захлопнул дверь перед его носом со словами: — Хорошего Вам вечера, детектив._

***

Перемешав кофе, Стэн вынул небольшую ложечку из чашки и, пару раз постучав ею по краю, положил на столешницу. После чего перевел взгляд на Эллисон и, отпив кофе, обратился к Йену:

— И это всё, что он тебе сказал?

— Всё, — соврал Йен. Наверное, он не должен был опускать момент с теми недоугрозами насчет Стэна и его семьи. Но всё же почему-то его интуиция посоветовала ему об этом не упоминать, как и о визитке, вернее о том, что он её взял. И Йен очень надеялся, что принял верное решение, умолчав об этом.

— Ну, хорошо, — кивнул Стэн и слабо улыбнулся.

— Хорошо? — задрав брови, в недоумении переспросил Йен. — По-твоему, это хорошо? Ко мне пришёл детектив, Стэн! Детектив! Который копает под тебя, а теперь и под меня!

— Йен, не надо так нервничать. Я знал, что он к тебе придёт. Мне сообщили, что он прилетел в Чикаго, ещё вчера вечером. Так что всё под контролем, — пытаясь успокоить уже начавшего закипать Галлагера, заметил Стэн.

— Стоп, что? Ты знал, что он приехал, и не сказал мне? — удивленно уточнил Йен, уставившись на него.

— Ну, я не был уверен, что он сразу пойдет к тебе, так что…

— Но ты знал, и вместо того, чтобы сказать: «Эй, Йен! Ты главное не беспокойся, но к тебе, скорее всего, придёт коп!» ― ты строчил мне смски! — не унимался Галлагер, всё больше и больше краснея от злости.

— Я хотел сказать, но ты повесил трубку прежде, чем я успел заговорить об этом, — сохраняя спокойствие, произнёс Стэн и, поймав ухмылку на лице своей жены, закатил глаза.

— Потому что с этого надо было начинать! А не с…

— Так, хватит орать, мы это исправим! — вдруг встряла Эллисон, перебив Йена, на что тот резко повернулся к ней и так и замер с открытым ртом.

— Хорошо… — вздохнув, произнесла Эллисон и кивнула мужу. — Стэн, дай мне свой мобильный, — протянув руку, попросила она, после чего перевела взгляд на Йена и, когда в её руке оказался айфон, добавила: — Не топи корабль раньше времени, малыш… — и, быстро выбрав что-то в меню, поднесла телефон к уху.

От слов Эллисон Йен сначала ещё больше разозлился, но после, поймав взгляд Стэна, нахмурился и, опустив голову, закусил губу.

— Детектив Уайт?! — слишком наиграно «неуверенно» уточнила Эллисон, после чего расплылась в улыбке и, облокотившись свободной рукой о столешницу, перевела взгляд на окно. — Да, здравствуйте. Это Эллисон Мур. Что? Узнали? Хах, ну, вот и замечательно. Послушайте, Чарли, — снова посмотрев на мужа, продолжила Эллисон. — Я бы хотела вам напомнить о существовании четвёртой поправки. Помните такую? Да? Отлично. А тот иск о преследовании со стороны полиции помните? Да? Ещё лучше! Ну тогда давайте не будем наступать на грабли дважды, и, пока у вас не будет улик, а их не будет, поверьте, вы и близко не подойдете к моему клиенту. Что? — сделав паузу, она перевела взгляд на Йена, что продолжал сверлить пол и, слабо улыбнувшись, продолжила: — Мой клиент ― Йен…

— Галлагер, — прошептал Стэн, на что Эллисон одобрительно кивнула и быстро добавила:

— Йен Галлагер. Да. Так, что… будьте разумней, не усугубляете своё положение. До свидания, детектив! — повесив трубку, Эллисон поправила волосы и, вздохнув, положила телефон на столешницу. После чего подняла свою чашку и, сделав пару глотков, обратилась к мужу: — Подбросишь меня на работу?

В ответ Стэн лишь слабо усмехнулся и, кивнув, тоже отпил из своей чашки.

Йен, сидевший за столом, во время разговора нервно прокручивая в голове все возможные варианты своей жизни на нарах, ещё больше нахмурился и, подняв голову, уставился на Эллисон.

— Ты совсем больная? — сквозь зубы прошипел Галлагер, окончательно осознав в какую задницу он попал.

— Прости, что? — удивленно переспросила Эллисон, а Стэн, поставив кружку на стол, перевёл взгляд на Галлагера.

— Йен… — начал было мужчина, но тот в ответ лишь вскочил и, взмахнув руками, принялся тараторить:

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты только что сделала? Ты дала ему повод думать, что я что-то знаю. Когда я вообще ничего не знаю! Не знал и знать не хочу! Мало ли чем там Стэн занимается, он никогда особо не рассказывал, а я никогда и не спрашивал. Но теперь! Теперь этот чёртов детектив будет думать, что я… Я как-то к этому причастен!

— Йен, успокойся… — вздохнув, произнес Стэн, но Галлагер лишь повысил голос:

— Ты только что вырыла мне могилу! Ты понимаешь это?! Да! Я сплю с твоим мужем! Но это не делало меня его соучастником! А теперь! Теперь ты мой чертов адвокат! Мне не нужен адвокат! Потому что я ни черта не делал! — сжав кулаки, выпалил Йен, после чего повернулся к Стэну и добавил: — Ты сказал, что начал забывать, как я выгляжу?! Не страшно! Потому что я сюда больше не приду! Я не подставлю свою семью из-за твоей тупой жены, да и с твоей наркотой я никак не связан. И не собираюсь связываться! — договорив, Йен схватил свою куртку со стула и, на ходу натягивая её, направился к выходу.

Чем он вообще думал, когда связывался с чертовым барыгой! И как, блядь, теперь всё это объяснить Фионе? Почему ему вечно достаются такие ненормальные отношения. Кэш с женой, отец Джимми/Стива, который просил его ограбить собственный дом, Микки с…чёрт… Микки…

— А как же твой друг? — окликнула Эллисон Йена, когда тот уже был на полпути к двери. — Тот, которого Стэн взял на работу. Это ведь твой друг?

— А он-то тут причём? — замерев, спросил Галлагер.

— Ну, ты хочешь сказать, что устроил своего друга работать к Стэну, не зная, чем тот занимается?

— Он работал у него охранником, — постепенно понимая, к чему клонит Эллисон, ответил Йен и, повернувшись, посмотрел на неё.

— Да, где-то месяц? Может, два? — скрестив руки на груди, Эллисон выгнула бровь и ухмыльнулась: — А потом что?

— Я не знаю, мы почти не общаемся… — хмурясь, произнёс Йен, на что она снова пожала плечами.

— Этого «почти» им хватит, чтобы тебя прижать, Йен. Так что, может, вместо того, чтобы истерить как ба…

— Эллисон! — перебил её, повысив голос, Стэн. Отчего Галлагер удивленно перевёл на него взгляд. Стэн только что повысил голос? Что? Он же обычно спокоен как удав.

— Йен, послушай. Давай ты вернешься сюда, и мы спокойно всё обсудим? Поверь, Эллисон — отличный адвокат. Она всё это сделала потому, что так было нужно. Потому, что она знает, как нужно. И потому, что она защищает меня, а теперь и тебя, поскольку это необходимо, ведь ты  _мой_ человек, — сделав акцент на предпоследнем слове, Стэн указал рукой на стул, с которого вскочил Йен, и повторил: — Присядь, и мы всё обсудим.

— Если из-за этого моя семья… — сжав кулаки, начал Йен, но Стэн лишь мотнул головой и, перебив его, ответил:

— С твоей семьей ничего не случится, — и указав взглядом на стул, добавил: — Садись.

Тяжело выдохнув, Йен напряг челюсть и неуверенно шагнул обратно в столовую. Чем ближе он подходил к столу, тем больше он думал, что это плохая идея и что он сейчас встает на очень опасную тропинку.

— Хорошо, — улыбнувшись, произнёс Стэн, когда Йен снова уселся на стул, и продолжил: — Детектив Чарльз уже не первый год пытается совать нос в мои дела, но благодаря моей аккуратности и профессионализму Эллисон, а так же моих людей, у нас всё под контролем, — попытавшись успокоить Йена, сообщил Стэн и, обратившись к жене, добавил: — Будь добра, проведи короткий инструктаж для Йена, а я пока сделаю пару звонков, хорошо?

В ответ Эллисон лишь кивнула и, повернувшись к Йену, села напротив него. На что Йен фыркнул, а Стэн слабо усмехнулся и направился в коридор.

Эллисон уже было открыла рот, чтобы начать говорить, как её прервал короткий стук в дверь, который заставил её нахмуриться и резко обернуться.

— Я открою, — не успев подняться, сказал Стэн и, подойдя к входной двери, потянул за ручку.

Йен заинтересованно выглянул в коридор, но, заметив знакомую куртку, тут же в ужасе моргнул и, быстро выпрямившись, опустил взгляд на стол.

— О, Микки! А я как раз собирался тебе звонить, ты получил мою смс? Отлично! — обратившись к Милковичу произнёс Стэн и жестом указал ему входить в дом.

Расстегнув немного куртку, Микки прошёл внутрь и обратился к Стэну.

— Ты уже связался с Линкольном? Нам нужно срочно поставить товар, на точках осталось всего по… —, но он не смог договорить, увидев сидевшего за столом Йена и ещё какую-то женщину. Микки запнулся и неуверенно перевел взгляд на Стэна.

— Ах, да. Это Эллисон.

— Жена? — немного нахмурившись, уточнил Микки и снова перевёл взгляд на женщину, после чего кинул быстрый взгляд на Йена и, нервно сглотнув, снова перевел взглял на Стэна.

— Да, у неё дела в городе, так что… — объяснил мужчина и, подойдя к лестнице, добавил: — Можешь пока выпить кофе? Мне надо позвонить, но это пять минут, потом мы поговорим, хорошо? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, он взбежал вверх по ступенькам и скрылся на втором этаже.

Поймав на себе заинтересованный взгляд, Микки тяжело вздохнул и, нацепив маску равнодушия, прошёл в столовую.

— Так ты и есть тот самый новый Бобби? — странно улыбнувшись, спросила Эллисон, когда Микки, расстегнув куртку и положив её на столешницу, обошёл стол и остановился у кофемашины.

— Видимо, да… — коротко ответил Мик и, достав чашку, поставил её на подставку.

— И как? Нравится? — продолжила она.

— А не должно? — повернувшись к ней лицом, уточнил Мик, на что Эллисон расплылась в широкой улыбке и, кивнув, перевела взгляд на Йена.

— А он хорош, да?

Но Йен ничего не ответил, лишь продолжил сверлить взглядом стол, боясь поднять голову и увидеть Микки. Чертового Микки, которого он вчера почти трахнул!

— Эм… ну ладно, — пожав плечами, ответила Эллисон и, скрестив руки на груди, продолжила: — Давай-ка быстро пройдемся по сценарию «Чарли играет в крутого детектива и опять капает тебе на мозги»?

На что Микки удивленно вскинул бровь, а Галлагер нехотя поднял голову.

Лучше бы они прошлись по сценарию «Худшее утро в истории Йена Галлагера, или как сохранить спокойствие, сидя на кухне своего парня с его женой и с твоим бывшим… Поправка: с твоим бывшим, которого ты хотел и все еще хочешь трахнуть».

Тяжело вздохнув, Йен прикрыл глаза и попытался мысленно досчитать до десяти.


End file.
